Fate
by HatterAtTeaTime
Summary: Addaleigh and Ariadne were expecting a few things when they were sent to Shreveport; Alcide and Eric were not among those things. Eric/OC Alcide/OC
1. 1  Jetlag

AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to our fanfic! Notice I said **our**. You see, this fanfic is actually a rp between two people myself (Rosalie) and my newest RP partner (Danny). We hope you enjoy

Pairings: Eric/OC & Alcide/OC

Rating M: For sexyness

Universe: TV with a twist. Sookie agreed to marry Bill in this.

Addaleigh's info: Adda is sent to Eric on loan. She is an oracle for another king's court, and is sent to Shreveport to convince Eric to become the King of LA.

Ariadne's info: Ari is a lone wolf, but she as originally supposed to be an alpha. She moved with her best friend Adda, finally settling down in one area.

You'll have to read to find out more!

Every chapter will be broken up into 4 points of view, because we each write for two characters.

Rose: Ariadne & Eric

Danny: Addaleigh and Alcide

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - Jetlag<em>

Addaleigh

It was disconcerting waking up not only after being jet lagged, but also in a strange apartment still dressed in your travel clothes, just as the sun was setting. Addaleigh was used to keeping late hours from her long occupational relationship with the Court of California, her possition being that of a 'royal advisor' of sorts. She was a gifted women, a sup with the birth talent inheritated from ancient magic; Adda had the power or the oracles, the power of forsight. This power to be able to 'read life lines' as she put it was the very thing that made her an asset to her King's court, not to mention the perfect gift to bestow for bribery's sake.

Scowling at the alarm from her cell phone she silenced it and groggily prepared for the night; a quick shower, brushing her teeth, a spray of body mist in her favorite sent of spring rain, then towling her hair dry. She dressed in her normal professional attire, night club or not, she wouldn't show up looking like some fangbanger floozy. Sliding on her black minolo's she looked her self over with a quick mental nod of approval in the mirror, clasic black skirt hemmed right above the knee, a shortsleeve white blouse with faux pearl buttons, her long raven locks twisted up into a simple updo, minimal but complimentary make up. Adda took care not to be loud and wake her roomate and dear friend, she knew that she was just as jet lagged from the trip and she didn't want to stir her awake only to leave her in an unfamilar place.

Much to her own chagrin she couldn't very well stay asleep, no duty called in the form of her new boss, and more hopefully the future King of Louisianna, Eric Northman. The taxi was graciously quick in getting her to her destination, a small but well publized 'it place,' bar call Fangtasia; the sole existance of this place was to give fangbangers and those intrested in the 'darker' side of life could come mingle with bored or other wise indifferent vampires either looking for a fuck or a drink. She couldnt critisize it too much, it was however a huge cash cow for the two owners, Eric and his progney Pam. She entered passing the bouncer after addressing her name, a nod from him to let her know she was on the list, and a small thanks. The place was nice, not as cliche' as alot of vamp bars tended to be, however she wasn't here to critique the place, she had buisness. With a finale look around she managed to find the head office, it's door closed to the noise.

Fighting past the energy of each living being in the bar, their strong impulses and wants, she focused on staying in the pressent, and knocking firmly on the door. "Mr. Northman, It's me Addaleigh Langdish."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide wasn't happy... he wasn't unhappy, but he knew to the core of his being he wasn't happy. His dark eyes gazed up as the sky melted from day to night, pulling a dark glittering cloak over world he lived in. It was his favorite time of night, the moment before the true darkness set in, a peaceful time when life existed only for the living but still kissed the night. The full moon would be soon, he lamented as she began kicking off his shoes and undressing without much care on his balcony; he needed to run, to feel the damp ground still mossy and wet from the rain the other day beneath his paws. He just needed to be outside of his own head, to get away from his thoughts and find out what was weighing on him...

In all honesty he knew what was bothering him, Sookie was engaged to that fanger, not to say at all that he was pining over the girl, but between the loss of her and then also Debbies betrayal and V habbit, women were adding up to be a large disapointment in his life. Normally girl issues never got to him, but between his birthday on the horizen, and Markus' preaching on the need to expand the lines of their posterity and keep the pack alive, being alone was starting to wear on him. Actually.. no it wasn't being alone, he thought as he tossed his boxers cassually away and began stepping off the porch leading into a run then a bound and finally the physical morph from man to beast into a run... he wasn't tired of being alone, he was tired of having women in his life let him down and be disapointments... he wasn't swearing off women persay but he wasnt trying to run out and beyonce said 'put a ring on it' either.

Screw the pack, until there are decent women in the world then I dont see the point, he scorned as his paws found purchase in the ground, the air filled with tastes and scents wooshed by as he covered more and more ground releasing all the tension he had been holding onto.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Jetlag was new to Ariadne. She never cared much for travel, unless it was on four paws. For years, she roamed as a lone wolf, changing into her human form sparingly, and only so her bones wouldn't forget how. It was only recently that she settled down again, only to be thrown into chaos. However, Addaleigh was a friend, and if anything, wolves were loyal.

Although the jetlag weighed heavily on her worn body, the call of the moon caused her thoughts to stir. After so many years as a wolf, she constantly had to fight the instinct to run around on all fours. It was that remembrance that forced her heavy legs over the side of her mattress. She didn't have to look to see if her friend was gone, the lack of scent and heartbeat were enough.

The old curtains hung heavy on either side of the window, their weight seeming almost too much for the worn curtain rods. Although the vampire that was to blame for their presence knew they would be coming, he did nothing to make their stay more comfortable. If she were being honest with herself, Ariadne would admit that she much rather not take anything from a fanger. Their little place wasn't the Taj Mahal, but it was safe, and that was good enough for her. The moonlight that beamed through the curtains reminded her of her task, finally forcing her to her feet.

Ari wore only a large t-shirt, learning that shifting required little clothing early on. As she made her way out of the small house and towards the surrounding woods, Ariadne hummed. She didn't know where she knew the tune from, just that she had always known it. On more than one occasion she wondered if her mother had once sang her a song with the same haunting melody, or if her brother would have known it too. Her family was the only pack she had ever had, but after a vampire attack, she was left alone at the age of twelve. Most of it was blocked out to her, but everyday, Ari cursed herself for running when she saw the enemy's numbers. She should have fought like the alpha she was destined to become… but that was a long time ago.

Her bare feet sunk in the moist dirt of the forest, her breathing even. She would shift tonight - she could feel it in her core. The longing to run on four snow-white paws was almost unbearable. She would wait however - hold it off as long as possible. Her control on shifting, and her anger in general had lessened lately, and she needed to gain that back.

She continued to walk through the woods, bare feet making the faintest of sounds. She paused for a moment when she reached a small circle of trees, big enough to hold not more than five people. Lifting her chin, she sniffed the air, letting the scents settle. Cursing inwardly, she scanned the tree line, her now yellow eyes gliding carefully over the shadows. There was a pack nearby, and she had stumbled into their territory.

Eric

There were three things Eric Northman could appreciate: blood, a good fuck, and respect. The last seemed to fall into his lap when the nearly human voice rang through the door. Punctuality was something Eric could respect.

"Come in." He called just loud enough for her to hear as he continued to mark numbers and products off. He had stupidly left Pam in charge while he was dealing with his… Sookie issue. Pam had not brought up the fae, so Eric had not brought up her horrible book keeping skills.

Eric had become a workaholic as of late, working until the sun rose and he was practically forced to go to ground. He knew Pam worried about him, but she was smart enough not to ask. He wasn't sure if it was losing Sookie that triggered this, or losing Sookie to Bill.

After a moment he put his pen down and looked up at the woman that had been sent to him. His eyes trailed up her legs, over her chest and locked on her silver eyes. "Tell me, Addaleigh was it? Tell me how it is you came into my possession." He said as he leaned back in his chair, his fingers interlacing in front of him.

Eric had no problem referring to her as something he owned, because that was simply what she was - his possession. And although he knew her to be such, he didn't know why, and if it was one thing Eric Northman hated, it was not knowing. He doubted she was simply a gift - a bribe even. Perhaps she was sent as a spy? He wouldn't put it past a vampire to send someone like her into the lion's den in hopes of gaining some information.

"You see, I'm a little skeptical. You're powers are something rare, some believe it to be lore. Can you prove you are what I was told you are?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review's are loved!<strong>


	2. 2 Meetings

_Chapter 2 - Meetings_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

His nostrils flared as the scent so familiar and yet distinctly foreign met his him on the wind. He stopped skidding and clawing to tense into a statue of perfect stillness... an intruder? He inhaled again, tongue lolling out to taste the air for clues; a Bitch not from this area at all. Two thoughts swam through his mind as he slowly tracked the telling sent to the edge of a small open field, eyes fixed between bramble and bush on a snow white beast of beauty who was on high alert as well; was she friend or foe, and what the hell had brought her into the his pack's territory?

He gave a warning growl, guttural and deep in his throat, it wasn't a sound for attack, just a hostile noise to let her know that he was near. He slowly came from the shadows into the small area that was bathed in the glow of a heavy moon, not yet full but so very close and big and bright. He puffed up as he settled a good distance still away from her, his body rigid for any sign of attack, but lofty enough to treat her as the subordinate and outsider he found her to be.

It was easy to connect with her, since the dialect of wolf was almost universal, a system of language built on low wave frequency rumbles and growls. _"Who the hell ar'you? And better yet why the Hell are you on in our territory?"_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She answered to his admittance, entering the office, a far less grandiose place than King Micha held, but practical for business and down to earth... it spoke a great deal about him, and what appearances didn't tell her google and some simple credit report digging did. She had done her homework before allowing herself to be shipped states away to the mercy of another Vampire, Mr. Northman was quite the entrepreneur, not only was this business an open artery of money but he made wise investments with said money in stock and had thus made himself into a very well off man. Money didn't impress her of course, having lived in court ever since her twin brother had taken to his lover's death embrace and became one of the undead. Drake was a seeker, well established at court himself from his ties with his mate and maker. No money wasn't something she admired, but rather the ingenuity, the work put behind becoming made was always what fascinated her; when your life is filled with watching the out come of the choices people make, its always interesting to watch just what choices are made to get ones self to the top.

He was far more handsome than the online pictures gave him credit for, very akin to seeing the mona lisa in advertising, books, and shows then actually standing before the real master piece. She shook the silly thought from her mind however, business first, and he did indeed, as they always did, wish proof of her abilities.

"Miss Langdish" she curtly corrected, establishing as best she could some footing to show that she was not some weak willed human female, a constant task she had to prove to the vampiric race again and again. "And the how is quite simple" she stated crossing to his desk and taking a postured seat, before smiling "by airplane of course. But I'm guessing you meant, 'why,' which is something I would love to discuss another night, you see the bugs in the Bayou are big and distracting" she said in a euphemism, not sure how secure his office was. She knew for a fact her King had bugs all around her Sheriffs and their areas. As she spoke she took out a manila envelope from her black travel shoulder bag and slid it across the table. Inside held the simple contract and terms of agreement on being able to 'borrow' her services as a 'gift, ' hence she wasn't to be harmed yada yada, that he was to offer her a job while in town, and other such stipulations for her stay.  
>"As to proof Mr. Northman, I can easily tell you right now that there is about to be a loud crash paired with a female's scream, a ruckus amount of laughter and a very upset ...Ginger I believe her name is? Coming through that door in about-" and she didn't even finish when over the music the sound of a toppled tray of glass ware hit the ground while the very loud scream of Ginger could be heard. Adda smiled, loving the small and easy ways to prove herself- telling the future in great length was exhausting but small motives, like the jerk trying to show off for his buddies tripping the poor addle minded waitress was an easy read. "Told ya" she mouthed as the aged waitress entered soaked with liquor and mascara running.<p>

"It'-it's okay Mr. No-northman, " she sniffed, "I am cleaning up the mess, no one was hurt." she explained before leaving, hoping he wouldn't take the money from her check.

"I could of course tell you something far more personal if you like me prying into your life?" she offered, thinking that she rather liked the game of mental chess that would be had between herself and Eric, they were kindred in the fact that they did not like to back down.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric sat quiet through Addaleigh's speech, and even Ginger's worry. He observed her for a moment before letting a small smirk twist his lips. "Feisty... And I much prefer to call you Addaleigh." He said simply as he ignored the contract and walked around the desk.

Eric had always loved a good challenge, even in his human years. There were few that dared to battle wits with him any more, and with good reason given his track record. The woman was interesting, but he didn't really have a purpose for her, at least not one that he believed she would consent too. He knew Pam would be dying to dig her fangs into this one as well, which made it all the more entertaining for him.

"You seem to be under the misconstruction that I'm willing to play fair." He said in a dull voice as he circled her chair to stand behind her. He lent down, and smelled the air around her. He was surprised to find that her scent was like Sookie's in the sense that it was overly appealing. "Did they ever drink from you?" He asked in her ear as his eyes traced the slope of her neck.

Spy or not, Eric planned on making the best of his newest possession, but he could almost feel the fire burning under her skin. Walking around her, he leaned on the desk, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes met hers, and he smirked. Silver; so fitting. Perhaps that fire would burn him after all. "What is it you want to know?"

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari's ears were flat against her head, but her expression remained neutral. _Well, not very hospitable I see…_ She smirked inwardly. She wasn't threatened by another wolf, but his pack was another story. She knew the dangers of entering pack territory without any warning or connection with the alpha. _I wasn't aware there was another pack in this area. I just moved here. If you take me to your pack master, I'll explain it to him or her._

Her yellow eyes glanced over the small clearing to find where she had dropped her shirt. Ariadne was never shy, it wasn't a quality one possessed when they had to be naked half the time. This is why she didn't think as she shifted back into her human form, easily pulling the shirt over her head before her eyes returned to the wolf. "My name is Ariadne."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	3. 3  Friend or Foe

_Chapter 3 - Friend or Foe_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

She wasn't hostile so that was a relief, honestly between all the shit Sookie tended to attract to the area, Alcide wasn't ready for another fight tonight. He was more than grateful when she showed signs of polite submission and returned in a show of good faith to her human form. The man in him appreciated the view for what it was, maybe it was because the last two women he had intentions with had been soft light skinned blondes, but it was a very welcome sight to see a woman with a soft tint of sun to her skin and darker hair. In less eloquent words, the bitch was hot, but Alcide wasn't a pup in his teen years- there were important things to handle, like introducing her to Markus. Also he had just sworn off these damn women, and of course here one shows up, nude... with perfect breasts...and...

He shook his head as she tossed back on her shirt, shaking himself from his thoughts. He took the que from her and transformed back into his human skin as well standing tall and nude, not the least affected by her seeing him in the full buff. "Nice ta' meet you Ariadne. Name's Alcide, I'm one of our Alpha's right hands; I'm sure Markus would love to meet you." he agreed, extended out the olive branch in his own way, his voice less gruff or guarded.

"If you don't mind, his place is a bit a'ways. Mind if we stop by so I can pick up some clothes? I'll drive, and drop you off where ever you're stayin' at after?" he offered, before taking off back into the woods at a less vigorous pace. While he had offered it like a question, she didn't have much choice, she was without a pack on their home turf, what he said went.

"So if you don' mind me asking" he started his eyes side glancing to catch hers, "where are you from? You smell allot different than most of the wolves from here."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

He had a total disregard to her whims blatantly using her name, and so she returned the favor when she went to answer him as he circled behind her. She had to actually focus on keeping her heart rate down as he hovered close to her, his words warm on her ear. His voice she was sure was the very origin of the shiver that always trickled down ones spine... be it fear, or even in pleasure, she was sure in that moment Eric Northman had invented it. She swallowed and answered evenly, "While, Eric, that's none of your business, since I believe in an honest work environment, the answer is no, I am not a juice box to the court. I have nothing against human's who do, but as a human at the rank I am, I didn't get there by giving people the opportunity to keep tabs on me."

He crossed to his desk, the angle of his body unnervingly close to her as she sat in her chair forced to look up at the very tall Viking.

"I don't want to know anything, I can already access a good deal of that remember" she said tapping a manicured nail to her temple for visual emphasis. "I am here as a gift to a talented man in hopes that perhaps he will see what great potential he has and rise to the occasion, I'm simply here to help facilitate that possible move. In other words, you may use my talent as you see fit."

It was in a nut shell what she was there for; ideally she would help persuade Eric into wanting to take the throne, usurp the Queen, and become a King with a strong allegiance to the CA kingdom, it was easily a win win for the two parties involved, all except Sophie Anne of course but with the way she was running the kingdom of LA, Adda was surprised there weren't already uprisings. She was in a terribly dangerous position however, they were staking on the fact that from what Adda could gather and tap into, Eric wouldn't turn her into the Queen for treason and possibly start a war between LA and CA, not to mention the torture and death that would befall herself. Eric was the perfect candidate however, his own late maker was a very powerful Sheriff, and Eric was an ambitious man, good with money, and took amazing care of his constituents.

"Now as listed in the file,I am supposed to take up a job here for pretense sake?"She asked as she re-crossed her lightly tanned legs, her skirt hiking naturally higher on her thighs at the innocent movement, " Are there any openings to be filled?"

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne was no stranger to the naked form, both male and female. Still, she couldn't help but let her eyes travel down the length of toned torso to come to a stop at a very impressive part of his anatomy. Before the view could fully be appreciated, he turned giving her a view of his backside instead. Nice…

Raw sexuality was another thing Ari was familiar with, having felt it during mating season when she ran as a wolf. Still, it was disconcerting that this stranger was able to have such an effect on her. "I'm from all over." Ari answered. Usually she wasn't so friendly with new wolves, or people in general, but she sensed no threat in him.

"I'm originally from up north, but I haven't been there in ages. I was supposed to be alpha of the Mississippi pack, but… things got complicated. Long story short, I've spent most of the last decade running around on all fours." She gave him a small smile. "What about you Alcide? What's your story?"

Everyone had one, and she could almost read his on his face. He was a strong wolf, his movements precise and powerful. She matched his stride as they walked, her head turning to look at him. He was tall too, standing a head taller than her. It was obvious why Alcide was the pack master's right-hand man. He possessed the potential to be alpha himself. He was a good specimen of the werewolf kind, and probably catches the eye of even the alpha bitch.

* * *

><p><em>Eric<em>

Eric's eyes flickered to the brunette's legs as she crossed them. He couldn't help but smirk down at her when she spoke. "There are many openings I would like fill, but we'll discuss that at a later time." He walked back around the desk, scribbled his name on the contract, and handed it back to her.

He stood there for a moment, his eyes appraising her again. She was different than Sookie, and that made her more attractive to him. He wasn't a fool, and knew that this tiny 'human' could present a challenge with her ability, but he would deal with that when the time came.

"We could always use another dancer." He said as he walked around his desk slowly, almost prowling. "Or perhaps you would like to be my private dancer? I would gladly pay you in a way that would have you weak at the knees for a week." He bent at the waist, and placed a hand on either arm rest until he hovering in front of her. His eyes locked with hers, his face impassive. "I wonder… can you be glamoured?" He had no intention of doing so, but he needed to know just how like Sookie she was. Her smell was more powerful now. Like honeysuckle and what he could only describe as sunshine. There was an underlying scent of wolf, but with the huge wolf pack that took up residence nearby, it wasn't surprising.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	4. 4 Talking

_Chapter 4 - Talking_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

He was impressed, cocking a dark eyebrow when she admitted that she was to be an Alpha. Female Alpha's were not unheard of, but they were very rare; he made a mental note to find out exactly which pack she was part of and delve a little deeper into exactly what 'complicated' meant, out of interest for the pack he didn't want someone within trying to stir up any trouble or make power plays, Markus was far from perfect, but when his anger was in control he was a pretty good Alpha.

At her question about his own story he responded in that lazy lopsided grin of his, "Not one half as interesting as yours. I grew up around here, I'm an only child, my father is still around and I work with him for a construction and surveying company. Outside of that I'm the Beta to my pack, The Long Tooth, under Markus our Alpha." As they left the woods for a small quaint cabin he nodded at the structure they were approaching, "And this is my home." He ended with a shrug as they reached the porch, "Like I said, not too interestin' " but he gave a smile as he was able to see her more clearly in the light from inside his cabin as he opened the door to let them in, leaving it open behind him so she could follow.

He failed to mention of course that his mom had died when he was young from Cancer, and so he was raised by his father, whom he loved but that had a terrible gambling addiction to which he often had to clean up and take extra jobs just to make ends meet. He had gotten a huge break a while back when Eric Northman, the vamper deputy... sheriff? or whatever of this area had paid off all his fathers debts in order to make Sookie a new drive way.

"I'll be right out," he said leaving her in the rustic but quaint living room and quickly changing into some jeans and a button up shirt, pushing the sleeves up and donning some shoes.

"Did you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked as he left the room, "I don't have guests over often so I don't have much."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She rolled her eyes at his lude comment, not in least offended by it; when you live among vampires you grow a thick skin to all the sexual innuendo that flies about, he was witty but still a man so she left it at that. But his follow up comment made a cheeks a little warmer than she would have liked, she was after all still a woman before a very ...very... very attractive man who she was sure had in his decades of time had countless lovers and time to prefect the very art of making a girl weak in the knees. It was a line to not be crossed, one she wasn't easy, and two he was her boss and possible future King.

She opened her mouth to reply but his quick decent down to her level, his eyes so very much like the ocean in winter bearing into her own, made her close it and draw in a steadying breath. He was invading her space, and assaulting her senses; he smelled clean but with that undertone of masculinity, his features flawless, his arms tensed and showing full well that he was not an idle man but one that in his time did a great deal of work, his jaw set firm as his eyes searched out her own silver ones.

"I can't be glamoured." she said her voice far quieter than she intended, the intimate amount of space between them easily filled. "And unless you want your patrons to see pirouettes or assemble's on stage I doubt I'm suited as a dancer. I studied Ballet, Eric, not Pole." she rebuffed, in an unoffended tone, a small amusement in the tilt of her lips when she corrected him.

"Perhaps a bar maid?" she suggested, while she loathed the idea honestly of working in a bar, it was far better to sling drinks than to be on stage in less than nothing dancing.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric smirked at her as he brought his hand up to trace the slope of her neck with light fingers. "I have never had a ballerina as a lover." He said with hooded eyes, his smirk still in place. "I hear they're quite flexible, which is convenient for someone with stamina such as mine."

Letting his hand linger on her flesh for a moment, Eric pulled away and stood straight. Eric Northman was a patient man, who had learned many centuries ago that things are always better when you wait until the point of madness. He let his gaze fall over her again once he was back in his seat. Reclining, he re-laced his fingers.

"How are you with numbers?" He asked changing the subject. His words were harmless and professional, but his eyes remained hooded as he watched her. "I need someone to keep the books while I see to more pressing matters."

There had been a rumor floating around his club; talk of a witch that had been killing supernatural creatures. He knew no one else would look into this because his queen was currently drowning in her own debt. Bill had mentioned something about it, but he was currently caught up in Sookie. Eric could easily use Addaleigh as a way to find the witch, but he wanted desperately to keep the whole matter quiet. The more people knew, the more likely it was to get back to the witch that he was after her.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"No thank you." Ariadne shook her head as she looked around. His house was small, and hidden by the woods, it was perfect. It gave him the privacy he needed, but was still close enough to town. She would have to ask him about land nearby for sale. She had some money saved up from selling her old family home, but she had been stretching it out so she didn't have to work. Now however, it seemed she would need a job just to keep herself busy. "If you wouldn't mind, could I possibly borrow a pair of shorts?" He probably wouldn't have much that would fit her, but perhaps he had a mate? She could smell a female, but the scent was faint, and his home didn't seem to contain female touches one would expect. Perhaps an old mate? It seemed rude to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, does this Marcus have a mate?" She asked with a frown. Being an alpha female made her a desirable mate, but she had no intention of mating with another wolf just for the sake of alpha offspring. However, the male alpha's she had come across have a decidedly different outlook. "Are you mated?" She asked with a tilt of her head. It was forward, and exactly what she had just told herself not to ask, but her inner wolf was attracted to this specimen - this beta. "Are you sure you're a beta? It's just, you seem like an alpha." She circled him, openly eying his body and face. She stopped in front of him, just a hair away from his body. Ari could feel the heat that radiated off of him as she lifted her chin to take in his scent. Alcide smelled of cedar and pine with an undertone of musk - a mouth-watering combination. She wouldn't deny the attraction to him, but having any kind of relationship - physical or otherwise - would create conflict for his pack. If they were to become mated - and that was a big if - it would put him in a position of alpha male, which would practically force him to leave his current pack, or fight for leadership rights.

"I'm sorry." Ari said with a small smile as she took a step back. "I'm being rude."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	5. 5 Heating Up

_Chapter 5 - Heating up_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

He wasn't sure if he had any shorts that would fit her, Debbie's stuff had long since been thrown out in rage after he banished her from the pack for her underhandedness. Still he didn't want the poor girl to feel uncomfortable or out of sorts when meeting the pack so he nodded and went to retrieve the smallest shorts he owned, some old cotton grey jogging ones from when he was younger that he always told himself he needed to toss but never got around to it. Her voice and question was easy to hear from the bedroom as he grabbed the worn article of clothing.

"No Marcus is currently unmated, he did have a woman and they share a daughter together." he answered as he returned.

When she countered with the next question if he was mated, he looked away from her for a brief moment his mind not wanting to tumble down the rabbit hole of 'what if's,' "No I'm not. Single." His mouth almost followed with 'and you' though he knew if she had a mate she wouldn't be off on her own, and she would smell of his scent, have his mark undeniably on her.

As she crossed closer, her honey eyes curious and warm, his mind couldn't help but wonder at just all the ways he could mark her... the lovely and titillating image of her bent over the arm of his couch, her sun kissed breasts bouncing in rhythm to him thrusting behind her played in his mind, her question of being a beta instead of alpha luckily giving him pause on that thought.

She was close... touchably close, and then all too quickly she had stepped away breaking some of the sizzling and thick tension between the two. He ran a hand through his dark tousled hair for a moment shaking it off with an easy smile.  
>"Nah, you're not rude." he said dropping his hand back down. "I never wanted to be the Alpha, it has more than its share of work behind it, and to be responsible for that many people...it just wasn't in my nature I guess to be the center of attention."<p>

He grabbed his keys thinking about the fact that by bringing this Alpha bitch to his pack, especially at a time when mates were so low, would set the pack abuzz with interest...and place Markus into one of his moods where no might not be an answer. She was an alpha and Markus ideally needed an alpha to secure a strong line of pups. Instead he pushed the thought, that smacked of jealousy, from his mind and lead her out to his truck opening the door for her and letting her in before hopping in his side and taking off for Markus' place.

"How long do you plan to be in town Ariadne?" he asked over the sound of warm spring air whizzing by the cracked windows, and the low hum of a country song on the radio.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

His fingers were cool on her heated flesh, the gentle pressure of his fingertips on her neck sent her heart into less steady and more frantic beating. She had come to the chest board and pushed her rook fast and straight, but in this moment as she averted her eyes from him looking away to save her own sanity from his blunt and sexual words, he had reached check mate. In that moment where is voice's timber caressed her, his fingers lingering in perfection and agony she was torn between wanting to push him away so she could gather her wits, or lean into the touch, arch her back and let her head tilt to the side to give him better access... he may not be able to glamour her in the traditional sense, but she found that Eric was a force to be reckoned with.

Then all too soon it was over and he was back in his seat, leaving her breast feeling far to constrained beneath her tight white blouse, her legs crossed but wishing to god there was more pressure to ease the core want between her legs, and her cheeks a shade rosier than when she had entered. She was almost embarrassed for herself, they were all such small subtleties, hardly even noticeable, but to Addaleigh her body had betrayed her. She greatful when the next words out of his mouth drawing her gaze back to meet his was about numbers. Cold, logical... yes numbers were something she excelled in. "Numbers I am good at. I attended college for business so I am sure you will find me more than adequate."

She stood smoothing out her skirt, signaling that she was ready to be done with the meeting. "I know you are busy so if you want I can talk to Ms. Ravenscroft on getting the books and going over the general inventory and accounts receivable information." she offered, seeking to get away from him as soon as possible... it was hard to think when a man stared at you as if he was watching you naked.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric stood from his chair, still towing over the small woman when she was standing. His long legs stretched out in front of him as he walked towards her, his eyes appraising. He could tell he was having an effect on her, he could smell it. It was quite an intoxicating smell. He reached down once he was at her side, taking her small hand in his. He brought it to his lips, but didn't kiss the back like expected. Instead, he turned her hand over and laid a small kiss on the inside of her wrist, right at the pulse point. "I could teach you right now." He said not releasing her wrist. Instead, his tongue darted out to lap slowly over the pulse point.

He encircled her waist with his free arm, inhaling as her body pressed tightly against his. He smirked as he breasts were pressed into his chest. He never understood why modern women felt the need to wear bra's. He liked his women natural, and easy to access. Taking a step, he backed her towards the desk, his hand drawing circles on her lower back and he continued to kiss and lick her wrist. He even dared to graze the flesh with his teeth, making sure not to break the skin. Eric was a vampire that loved sex and blood, and together was always better, but the wait was a big part of his game as well. Bending at the waist, he brushed some hair off of her neck, finally releasing her wrist. "I could teach you a lot of things." He purred in her ear before kissing right under it. Catching an earlobe between his teeth, he backed her up once more so that she had to sit on the desk. "All you have to do is ask."

Pulling away, he stopped his torture on her neck. Instead he let one of his large hands gaze up her leg, waist and over the side of her breast, to cup her neck. He applied a little pressure, forcing her head back so she looked him in the eyes. Silver. Eric never thought he could like the color, until now. "What do you say Addaleigh?" He asked with a smirk as his lips hovered a hair away from hers. He wanted her to ask for it, to beg for it. "Do you want me to take you?"

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Hopping into Alcide's truck Ariadne found herself assaulted by his scent. It was more concentrated here, and not diluted by any other werewolves, female or otherwise; this pleased Ari's wolf. She watched him as he jumped into the cab, his muscles flexing with every movement. She didn't know why her wolf seemed so intent on mating with the male, but perhaps it had something to do with the up and coming full moon. A full moon was like ecstasy for wolves, it enhanced their senses, and unfortunately, their sex drive. Luckily, Ari had always been safe in the past, knowing she was at the prime age to bear a pup. She usually tried to stay isolated during full moons, because men tended to me more animal on these nights. More than once, a male wolf had tried to claim her by force, but she was strong and fast.

"I'll be in town a while." She said with a small smile. "We - my friend and I - actually just moved here. Please don't take offense, but I have no desire to join your pack. Being an alpha, I couldn't accept a low rank, and I refuse to mate with an alpha male for status' sake." She said with a frown. She had been a lone wolf for a long time, and it did get lonely, but her pride would outweigh her loneliness any day. "I don't know what this pack master of yours is like, but chances are he'll be pushy just like every other I've met." She said with a small smirk as she watched his profile. "Don't get me wrong, pushy can be good, but only from the right wolf." She licked her lips and eyed his toned arms again, the muscles visible beneath the shirt. The wolf howled within her, and she fought the urge to climb into his lap and ride him until they were both horse from screaming. She was quickly shaken from her thought when they pulled up in front of a house.

The house wasn't small, but it wasn't anything huge either. There were several wolves on the front lawn, some laying and talking, others running and laughing. Ariadne took a moment to observe them and try to remember the last time she had felt like that. She missed her family. Being a lone wolf was something Ari was used to, but she was still a pack animal. A few heads turned her way in curiosity, but she ignored them. Instead, she turned to Alcide with a smile. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	6. 6 What a Night

_Chapter 6 - What a Night_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

It was so quick, one moment she was on her way out and the next his hands were on her, his lips on her wrist, and then her body against his. In the high heels she was wearing she stood no chance of holding her own and standing her ground so each step he took backed her further into his office until she gave a small startled gasp when her rump met with the desk. She wanted him... fuck but she wanted him... and the King had told her to do 'any and everything' to secure herself to him and convince him to the crown. This was crossing the line though, she didn't have one night stands, and she wouldn't become this man's puppet or toy or human capri sun.

His mouth came dangerously close to her neck, dangerous not in that he would attack her, but more so in the fact that she was teetering on giving in- something she attributed to being jet lagged and severely lacking in a sex life in the last ...well longer than she wanted to admit what with being a work a holic and keeping insane hours. All thoughts ceased as he took her earlobe under his attention and a small gasp left her lips.

As his lips hovered over hers she swallowed past the pounding in her ears of her own heart. His words were tempting for sure, tantalizing... her body ached, screamed out yes... and she raised her hand to place her fingers against his chest for a moment before firmly planting her hand there.

"I think I should be going, Mr. Northman. I'll have Ms. Ravenscorft email me the excels." She said with as much cool resolve as she could muster despite her eyes being bright her cheeks high colored, her breasts rising and falling as they sought relief in deep breaths.

"I'll need a cab called for me if you would, I don't have a rental yet."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide was distracted the whole drive over, it had been a while since he had been around such an interesting female of his kind. Sookie had been nice, but she wasn't a were and didn't understand their rules and the ways of the pack. She was sexy, and had the appeal that comes of alpha confidence. The wolf in him howled within his bones to mate with this woman, but he had only just that day sworn of women- not to mention she was a temporary fixture it seemed. Who knew how long she would be in town with her friend on business.

"I understand it's not a permanent home for you but I'm sure you'll be welcomed as a guest into our fold." He only hoped that Markus saw it that way too and didn't try to force their pack on her.

They arrived and he hopped out letting her out and nodding his hello's to a few people that said hi to him as they craned their neck to get a better look of the new female were. Reaching the door he let himself in since they often had an open house policy at gatherings and others seemed to be about in and out of the house.

"Markus?" he called out looking for the Alpha as he passed through the living room.

"Back here" came the voice from the bedroom that Alcide knew to be his daughters room when she visited. They headed down the hall to see Markus sitting on the edge of his daughters bed as he tucked her in, and adorable and kind little girl with big eyes and dark hair.

"Night' Pumpkin" he said kissing her forhead.

"Night Daddy" she replied as she snuggled in, waving quickly at the two in the door way.

"Night Alcide"

"Night bug" he said with a smile, she was a sweet girl, and sometimes he felt bad that she was wrapped up in the custody of the bitter separation of her parents.  
>Markus joined them in the hall quietly closing the door and with a waive of his arm suggested they head to the living room. Once they reached in there he said "Sit sit" before he himself paced and took up post behind an armchair leaning on its back.<p>

"So who do we have the pleasure of havin' here?" he asked eyeing the curvatious and mouthwatering bitch.

"This is Ariadne, she's visiting the area and wanted to pay her respects." Alcide offered.

"Well that's mighty fine of ya ms. Ariadne. And what pack do you come from?" he asked seizing her

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne kept her gaze level and her back straight. She was, at the moment, very much an alpha. Her eyes gazed lazily, yet dangerously over the alpha in front of her. "I just moved to town with a friend of mine. It looks like we'll be here for some time, perhaps permanently. It's still being discussed." She said evenly. Although Adda had confided in her as far as her real task went, Ari was not about to drop that bomb on a few strange wolves. "As for pack... I don't have one. I hail from the Mississippi White Backs, I was to be their alpha, but I'm sure you know how that ended." It was common knowledge that the state of Mississippi was now vampire territory. The vamps had taken over under the misguided leadership of Russell Edgington. He had manipulated the biggest pack in the state to follow him and do his bidding. The White Backs were one of the few packs that refused to join, so they died by his hand.

Ariadne knew her confession would bring about more questions than answers, but she had no reason to hide the truth. She was proud of her lineage, and would be a White Back until the day she died. "But don't worry Marcus, I have no intention of starting a rival pack." She gave him a guarded smirk, playing the alpha game. "It seems like your numbers are quite high anyway. How many are in your pack, if you don't mind me asking?" After her question was asked she glanced sideways to Alcide, trying to be discrete for his sake. This Marcus character seemed like a beta at best. Alcide might not have wanted responsibility, but it was obvious that he was the rightful alpha. She wondered silently why it was he didn't want it. She knew better than any how alpha blood dominated your being. The control would have come naturally to him... unless something had made him turn away from that position.

She blinked a few times before realizing she had been staring at Alcide. She turned her gaze back to Marcus and couldn't help but feel he had noticed her overly friendly gaze towards the larger wolf.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I can't help but notice-" Eric began as he placed his hand over hers on his chest. "-that you keep speaking of leaving, but you make very little movement to do so." He cupped her chin and brought her face to his, quickly kissing the very corner of her mouth - a tease. "I'll drive you home." He said easily as he stepped away and grabbed the keys that were hanging by the door.

Eric found himself fascinated with this human - if that was what she was. He could tell she would be useful to him, in more ways than one perhaps. "The night is young, perhaps you'll invite me in." He opened the door to the club, the noise filtering in and assaulting his heightened senses. He watched her as he waited for her to move. Perhaps she thought she had a choice in the matter? The thought alone was enough to make Eric smirk. She would be his by the time he was done. He would taste her, both inside and out. The very taste of her flesh still lingered on his lips, causing his pants to grow tight. He would have her, he wanted her, and what Eric Northman wanted, Eric Northman got.

"Or perhaps you would like to stay here and finish what we started." He said coolly as he turned his body more towards her, displaying his need for her unashamed. And Eric Northman had nothing to be ashamed of, his entire anatomy was in perfect proportion, as Adda would soon find out. His gaze drifted up her legs, and his pants tightened further. Yes, that's where he would drink from her, the artery in her inner thigh. For a moment he debated telling her this, but decided that it would be best to let her know at a later date. "You can see the future correct? Why don't you look to see how satisfying it would be to say yes." She would drink his blood too... he would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	7. 7 Is it over yet?

_Chapter 7 - Is it over yet?_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Markus was familiar with the downfall of Mississippi, a sad excuse for their kind over there, to be so easily swayed and made into lap dogs by Vampires, it sickened him. However the White Backs, they had stood their ground and died like warriors, none were rumored to have lived past the slaughter... but here stood the rising Alpha... "A tragedy ms. Ariadne, really its'ashame to have heard about the happenings over in M'isip. We're glad you survived, and even more welcome to have you here with us. It's also good to know that you don't plan on troublin' the waters here, we're a decent sized pack about fifty or so strong...Always room for one more." he casually offered, already concocting ways to get her to stay among the ranks, they needed more females that could breed alphas.. ideally she would be his... but he caught her lusty eyes on that of Alcide's stoic form.

He tempered down a jealous snarl, he had not claim to her ... yet. For now if Alcide could be the token that made her stay then so be it, but he wouldn't sit by the side lines and watch such a great asset slip away from his own possession.

"Now you know of course if you are to be living here, we do hold policy that you pledge to at least one of the packs here so that you have safety and a home base."

Alcide felt hot beneath her eyes, his gaze slipping side to meet her as well, dark eyes on honey, "Lets not scare her away" Alcide joked, "How about you run with us here in the next full moon, its only a few days away." he suggested.

Marcus agreed, "We want you to at least explore your options, running free is great but legs and the soul sure do get tired running alone for too long. Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She wanted to retort back the fact that a human against the strength of a vampire would be laughable so she couldn't very well just move around him, but part of her knew that wasn't the truth... as much as she hated to admit it, her body in the most natural sense wanted Eric's hands, tongue, scent, and everything else, over, on, or in her. She was better than this though, she wasn't some school girl, she wasn't one of the millions of fangbanger girls. She had worked so hard to get to the respected position she was at, not by sleeping around, but through extra hard work, by turning down each and every offer made her way.

He was demanding with her attention forcing her to accept a kiss at the corner of her mouth, then offering nonchalantly to drive her home, the nerve! She quickly hopped off the desk adjusting her skirt and righting her self blowing out an unlady-like exasperated sigh at his offer to be let into her home, "I am only allowing you entry because it is in the contract" she grumbled, as her hands worked at fixing her hem line to a decent spot.

And as she straightened up from the task she was faced with the perfection that was Eric, and his third leg as it were... god even being boarder line obscene he was still a turn on! There was a moment where she was taken aback and stood staring at his enormous talent pushing against the confines of his pants as he took her in, his comment on her foresight bringing her gaze to the less scandalous area of his body, his face.

"Eric, I'm flattered and honestly no woman needs the ability to see into the future to know you would be..."...fucking hot, rock any girls world, a sex god,..."an A in the bedroom, but I don't mix business with pleasure. I was not sent here to be your whore or toy, " she rebutted, starting to get a little heated as she thought that maybe just maybe this was the exact way Micha had wanted her to be used, a sex toy with some special powers... if that was the case then he'd have to find some other girl to send, she wasn't a slave...

"Just take me home please." she said picking up her purse and leaving past him, through the club and out to where he was parked. Honestly she wasn't so much upset with him... this was what anyone would have thought she was therefore, a female given as a gift... well if that was what her King thought of her then.. not only did he have another thing coming, but allot of her time and effort had been wasted during these past years.

"I didn't mean to be rude." she begrudgingly apologized when he reached her at the car. "I just think there was maybe a misunderstanding about what I am here for. I have done a vast amount of research on you Eric, and I respect you. You are a sound economist with a fierce loyalty to those around you and those you are responsible for... I came here not only because my King wanted this, but I fervently believe you will make an amazing ruler, you have the talent to do so. An uprising is bound to happen with or without you under this current ruling... we...I just want to make sure that you will be the one that wins out in the end."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I have no desire to be king." His words were smooth and even. He knew her purpose, and even that there were many that felt the same way she did. Still, he didn't want it. "The system is corrupt, and I refuse to have a hand in it. Being a sheriff was enough to put me on the map, but I like to stay under the radar. If I become king, The Authority will have me under their thumb, and that would make for a very strained existence." He said as he started the car. His game was over for now, and all the political talk had pushed his desires away. "Besides, I hear Bill Compton is in the running for the crown. Him and his fae fiancee-" He spat the word "- would be much more suited to the cookie-cutter vampire image Nat is trying to promote."

He of course knew where Addaleigh was staying, so directions weren't needed. The night was growing old, and the sun would be up in mere hours. He hadn't realized he had kept her at his office for so long. "I don't understand how it is you came into a vampire's court." Of course he had did research as well, but her king took his privacy seriously. "Obviously with your ability you could have easily avoided any run-ins with them, and lived a normal life."

He pulled in front of the small house Adda was staying in. The smell of wolf was more potent here. Perhaps she was close with one? That though upset him. Wolves were dangerous, barbaric animals that would sooner chew off their own foot than think rationally. Turning off the engine he turned to look at her, his usual smirk missing and his eyes darker than normal. "I will have to go to ground in mere hours. I'm telling you this because my time is running out. If you choose to invite me in tonight, I can almost guarantee I will take you on every flat surface."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne bit her tongue along with the rising fury. "I understand and respect your ways, but I cannot pledge to a pack. You see, my allegiance will always lie with the White Backs. Although I honestly promise not to form a rival pack, I do one day hope to rebuild my old one. And your offer is kind, but given my status, you understand why I cannot just knuckle under and accept a lower rank." She sighed and shook her head. "Please understand, I mean no disrespect, but you can't teach an old dog new tricks." She gave him a half-hearted smile. If he were to demand that she join a pack, she would have to refuse. This would no doubt make her more than a few enemies and force her away from their territory. She didn't want to leave Adda, but she would not answer to a beta in alpha clothing.

Her eyes drifted over to Alcide, and she could almost feel them softening. It was odd to her, being so attracted to someone she hardly knew. She had been attracted to many men in the past, but never one of alpha status. It was dangerous for her to be attracted to an alpha, because it would be nothing but a power struggle until a balance was found. "I would love to run... but I'm unmated. As I'm sure you know, an unmated female running with unmated males under a full moon is a recipe for disaster."

She gave Marcus a frown before her eyes drifted back to Alcide. Licking her lips, her eyes became hooded at the possibilities. She could almost see the full moon, half blocked by Alcide's naked for on top of her. Skin against skin as she arched into his touch, the wet moss rubbing against her lower back. She could almost taste him. "I have to be careful during a full moon." She said not breaking eye contact. "I might lose myself in my urges."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	8. 8 Good Day

_Chapter 8 - Good Day_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Markus could feel the energy from her, that unnamable quality that is purely Alpha and he didn't want a fight here tonight, he hadn't given up but the old saying goes that you get more flies with honey than with vinegar so he nodded to her refute; "I understand Cher'. You're still welcome among me and mine."

Alcide hadn't even thought about her being left open on the full moon to the mating call, not only would it be a full moon but a heavy moon of spring... just the very idea made him want to take her over his shoulder into another room, toss her to the bed, rip away her clothes and make her cry out his name. She was looking to him as a default on the matter and so he replied, "If you wish to run with us, I can promise you that none from our pack will step out of line just because of your unmated status. Markus can easily give the command, an Alpha's word is law of course...but you have a few days to think on it." he said standing to signal that they would be leaving soon.

"Leaving already?" Markus asked stroking his facial hair with one hand.

"I need to be getting her back home for the night." Alcide replied offering his hand out to help her stand, his big warm fingers encircling hers to get her steady to her feet, his fingers lingering longer than needed before he released her to head out.

"Your welcome any time Cher' " Markus assured as he walked them out. "Alcide don't forget we have a meeting tomorrow to discuss the happenings in the area... I don't want to say too much" he said in a lower voice, his tone switching from his cocky good ole' boy swagger to more serious, "but the issue isn't a contained one like we thought. Be here by seven so we can work out a decision"

Alcide let a look of heavy understanding pass over his features as he shook hands with Markus nodding at the request. "I'll be here."

With that he lead Ari back to the truck and they left. "I'm sorry if he comes off pushy, He can get like that at times, but really his bark is worse than his bite in most cases. I think its good that you're trying to rebuild you pack..." he admitted but then changed the subject not wanting her to dwell on the pain from the loss of her pack.

"So what do you plan on doing during the day, got a job yet?"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

He was blunt about his opposition to the throne, and had viably good reasons not to wish to ascend to the title of King. While it wasn't something she was up to discussing tonight, her King too was tired of the higherarchy bullshit that The Authority brought down, hence why he wanted someone like Eric in control, he wanted a bigger picture- the ability to gain enough momentum with alliances to overthrow the Authority.

Addaleigh wouldn't push it tonight though, Eric was set in his beliefs, and she knew Rome was not built in a day. The very idea that Bill Compton become the king was almost laughable, she didn't know much about him yet outside of the fact he was closely tied to the Authority in business. Sookie... the name held meaning for Eric, she could tell with the derision in which he said 'fiancé'... as clearly as she could see the future, the past was another matter entirely. So she took a mental note to look further into those matters.

At his question she actually laughed, her voice when not formal for work sake or annoyed at being molested, was soft and bell like, a pure feminine alto. "I knew from the age of seven that I wouldn't be avoiding Vampires, even before they 'came out.' Drake, my twin brother, met and fell in love with a woman of the court, Fionna, she became his maker and then mate right after I had finished college. I always knew I would work for the King as a part of the court, so it's not something that was to be avoided. And honestly with a power like mine, do you think I would ever lead a normal life?"

Despite her best efforts she actually liked Eric's company, he was easy to talk to, a good listener from what she gathered, not to mention being a vampire made it far easier to block out his future and life thread, unlike humans.  
>They arrived and it became silent as Eric turned off the engine. His words sent a chill down her spine, each syllable holding a promise he was sure to keep. She looked at him for a moment weighing the idea before a small smirk graced her lips, "Thank you for the ride tonight Eric, but if I need you for any emergency I'll be sure to invite you in, other than that I should be saying good day."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Ari shook her head with a frown as she hopped into the truck. "I know I should look for one, but working always ends badly for me. The second a pimple-faced teen tries to give me an order... well, you can imagine how well that goes over." She gave him a large smile.

In the back of her mind, Ariadne was thinking about Marcus. Alcide might think that his bark is worse than his bite, but there was something about that guy that rubbed Ari the wrong way - something dark. She hoped for Alcide's sake that she was wrong. It was one thing to deal with a guy that was mentally unstable, but to serve under him was far worse. At that thought, she turned to look at him. She wanted to ask him why he wasn't in his rightful position. What could have possibly happened to make him turn his back on his status, his birthright?

"You're an interesting guy Alcide." Ari admitted after a moment. "I look forward to trying to figure you out." She gave him a slow grin.

Ariadne would most definitely figure out Alcide, in more ways than one if it can be helped. When they pulled up to her house, she noticed a faint light in the upstairs window. It was only then that she remembered that it was Adda's first night of work - some friend she was. She hadn't even thought of going to check on her friend (not that she would willingly step inside a vampire bar).

"Thank you for helping me tonight Alcide." Ariadne said as she looked at him. "You were very helpful." Placing one hand on the seat between them, she leaned over and placed the other on his thigh. She took a second to enjoy the heat that was pure Were before leaning over and placing a simple kiss on his cheek. "Really, thanks." She smiled once more and slowly slid back to her side before opening the door. Stopping her movements, she looked over her shoulder towards Alcide. "I'll be running around here tomorrow night. Hope I see you." With that, she was on her way to her tiny house, wondering if Adda had succeeded in a simple night.

* * *

><p>Eric<p>

"Anything you say." Eric said with a taunting smile as he leaned over her. He lowered his mouth so that his lips were a hair away from hers. It was tempting - to just kiss her. He would play the game correctly though, knowing that the reward would be twice as sweet. "Good Day." Eric said with a cocky smile as he pushed open her door and retreated back to his own seat.

He watched her go with a small smile, but the moment her front door was closed, his mind was drifting back to the witch. She had eluded him thus far, and he was beginning to grow impatient. If matters became too dire, he would have to contact Alcide and his pack. Eric might not like wolves, but he would work with them if it would keep Shreveport safe. He had heard about the power of witches, and apparently this one had a coven. The fact that she was in Bon Temps just made it more difficult. There was very little chance of him getting to the witch without a thorough questioning from Bill Compton - the self appointed ass of the town.

Shifting gears effortlessly, Eric pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed a number. It took a few rings before he got through, and even then he took a second to hate himself. "Alcide, this is Eric Northman. I need a favor." The thought of being indebted to a wolf almost made Eric gag, but it would be a lot easier for Alcide to poke around Bon Temps that it would for a vampire. Alcide had the advantage of the sun, which Eric needed. If this witch was as dangerous as he believed she was, he was going to need all the help he could get.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**If no one reviews, I'll stop posting chapters (because I'll assume no one is reading) So please review, even if it's just to tell me to keep updating!**


	9. 9 Addaleigh and Ariadne

_Chapter 9 - Addaleigh and Ariadne_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

The girls chatted idly for some time about their respective days, Addaleigh leaving out the whole sexual harassment parts since she didn't want her friend to go big sister on the matter. If Eric wanted to be lecherous then so be it, it was part of her job to take. She listened to how Ari's day with the pack went, tsking at their blunt offer for her to join, she knew her friend was proud and born to be an Alpha so unless she was leader of the pack it was a no go, though she couldn't help but be glad that Ari had made a friend with this Alcide fellow- she worried time to time about Ari's loneliness, being human while she could be her best friend, she could never fill in the same role as a pack member.  
>Finally the each found sleep as the sun rose.<p>

* * *

><p>Adda awoke from a night mare, a usual occurrence since the brain was in constant activity while asleep and so she had less chances of stopping the gift she had. It was worrisome because she had never featured in one of her own visions, at a young age she had tried to see her own future but it was hard to understand all the fragmented images and as she got older she didn't want to see what her life had in store. She was on her back in the dream, in pain, there was blood everywhere she wasn't sure if all of it was hers or not... there was allot of commotion going on, a fight... multiple fights... She tried to will her self to see who all was there but all she could make out were familiar voices, and someone chanting latin... and then as she felt herself slipping away above her was the blurry but undeniable vision of Eric, a turmoil of emotion, angry, determined, deadly- he looked a bit cut up from the fighting his clothes showing the signs from the battle, but he wasn't worse for ware... he kept saying something, but then she closed her eyes and awoke in her own bed panting and soaked from sweat.<p>

It was only about seven thirty... great she had slept through almost all of the daylight.. she thought sitting up in the redish orange tint of her room, the color of the melting sun. Quickly she took a shower to calm her nerves and got dressed, black slacks today with a sleeveless blouse in red, her hair tossed up into a messy bun, and sensible black heels. Even after washing and dressing she was still on edge so she went to find her roomate, knocking on her bedroom door she called out,

"Ari may I come in?" and when given permission she opened the door leaning on the frame. "I have to go to work soon, if you're not up to anything...do you want to come with me, I'm sure I can get you a few drinks while I pick up the paper work." She asked, trying not to seem like she was in need of her friends company, never wanting to seem weak or burdensome. She wanted Ari for comfort, and also in hopes that Eric wouldn't attempt to addle her sense with his touches and words if her friend was by her side.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Although Ariadne was more than tired by the time she entered her room, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She laid on her side, blankets curled around her waist. One hand rested under her cheek while the fingers of the other absentmindedly traced unknown patterns into the fabric of Alcide's shorts. Her eyes, although half-lidded, remained open, watching as the moon slowly faded into the day. It was nights like these that she was able to let her emotions assault her. Although Ari had never minded being a lone wolf, she didn't prefer it. She missed having a pack, belonging somewhere. There were very few lone wolves, and fewer unmated ones. It was nights like these Ari allowed herself to fear for her future.

Ariadne had not attended college, having run for several years straight. She had just reached her twenty-first birthday the day before they arrived in Shreveport. Although many considered her young, Ari felt like she had lived five lifetimes, all alone. It wasn't that she wanted a mate, she just wanted a family. Adda was great, but she wasn't Were. They would never be able to connect on that level, but that was understood between them. At the same time, Ari was stubborn. She refused to take a lower rank than alpha, and refused even more to lay on her back for some high and mighty male, on top of everything else, now she would have to find a job. With her mouth set in a firm line, Ariadne drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ariadne had been propped against her headboard, shamelessly graphic novel in hand when Adda knocked. Marking the page, she turned her eyes to her friend. Her? In a vampire bar? That would be like asking Hitler to celebrate Hanukkah with you. She was about to make an excuse when she caught the look in her friend's eyes. Of course, Ari's advanced hearing had picked up the small whimpers coming from her friends room, but she had though it something else... Being a werewolf didn't leave much room for privacy, but out of respect, they never spoke of it. With a small smile, Ari stood from the bed and opened the worn closet doors. "So, what exactly does a wolf wear to vampire bar?"<p>

Ariadne had settled on a pair of jeans, boots and a low-cut green top, not really wanting to draw attention to herself. Before she knew it, they were walking into Fangtasia, her nose practically burning from the smell of vamps. Vampires had an unpleasant smell to wolves, but in moderation it was bearable. In a place such as this, where it was so concentrated, Ari had to fight her instinct to shift. "Well this is quite a hole in the wall." Ariadne commented dryly as a fang-banger licked the boot of a blond vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	10. 10 Future

_Chapter 10 - Future_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh &amp; Alcide<span>

She was glad to have had her friend as a buffer at the bar. The whole night she was off put by her dream earlier, trying to pin back to that moment, to read her own future again but she was coming up empty. She kept biting her bottom lip in agitation and waving off the questioning looks from her friend with platitudes of "I'm fine."

Since it was a week night it wasn't terribly busy at the club when they walked in and while it was still lively thankfully it wasn't packed. She shrugged at Ari's comment "It doesn't look like much, but it brings in more revenue than any other club in the state outside of New Orleans, Impressive actually." She had a business crush on Eric's business plans, while he might be a lecherous vamp, he was one hell of an entrepreneur. "Here let me grab you a drink really quick while I run to the back and grab the files I need, I'm sure Eric wont mind since its a paper work job if I work from home or at least have an office we can go to." She went to the bar and smiled to the tender, "A jack and coke please."

She handed off the drink to Ari and made to leave but then took a few steps back to her hugging her around the shoulders from behind, "Thanks for coming, I know its silly. You can leave when you want, I'm sure this... crowd, is bothersome," she wrinkled her nose with a smile, "ya know." She meant about the smell of vamps on the sensitive nose of Were's.

She gave her a squeeze then left for Eric's office, but was snagged on the arm by Pam. "One were is enough but do I really need to be subjected to two in my Club?" she asked her manicured nails digging into the flesh of Adda's arm.

"Ms. Ravenscroft correct?"

"Mm." was the noncommittal reply with an arch of a perfect blonde eyebrow. "And you're Eric's present. Tell me did he get to unwrap you yet? Or are you more of a girl's stocking stuffer?" She purred her hand releasing her arm to run her a finger up to her neck then under her chin tilting her head back.

'Like maker, like progney.' Adda thought wryly before sighing and moving her chin away from Pam, "Is Eric in?"

"Yes, he's in a meeting with that mangy dog." She said with an edge of disgust.

"Will you please let me know when he's in?"

The blonde crossed her arms over her black leather clad chest, "Do I look like a receptionist?"

"Point taken, I'll just watch the door."

"Can't you see the future. Just see when he's out." She taunted.

Adda just brushed it off heading to the back of the club towards the office after a few moments when the door opened, with a tall dark haired male exiting the office. He nodded to Eric in some sort of agreement before passing by her on her way to the doorway. His shoulder bumped hers and for a brief flash of an instant she saw a jumbled mix of images of his future, some incoherent and some clear; he was arguing with another man of a shorter stature, there was a moment where he was in his wolf from running through the woods, another with him and a very ... very familiar woman next to him on a couch cuddled up together. All of a sudden she was back to herself, less than a few seconds had passed and as he turned to say a quick 'sorry' for bumping her she spoke up.

"Alcide right?" which caught him off guard, "My roommate Ariadne is at the bar, I don't know how long I'll be and we took a cab, if she needs a ride would you mind?"

"Um.. yeah. I mean... well yeah sure." He agreed as she left into the office. He was thoroughly confused as to how she knew him at first before the raven haired woman had mentioned her roommate and his new fixation Ari. He didn't mind taking her home at all, but what the heck they were doing at a vampire bar was highly confusing, and the meeting he had just had tonight with Eric and earlier with Makus had left him in need of an mood lift. There was a some crazy witch out in the area that was without rhyme or reason offing sups. At first the Pack had thought it was localized to those dealing with vampires and considered it their jurisdiction and issues, but some of the sups were found tied to local packs, and even one close friend of their Long tooth pack member's was offed. Eric had issued him to help find out what he could during the day, a handsome pay for a job he was already working on.

He reached the bar coming up behind the ingénue in his dreams last night. He placed his hands on either side of the bar from behind her, leaning down to put his mouth near her ear, "It smells like death in here, want to go for a run to get rid of the stink?" he offered in his deep tenor , hoping she would remember him.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne &amp; Eric<span>

Ariadne smiled at her friend, although it was forced. The vamp - Pam was it? - was getting on her nerves. At least Ari was kind enough not to point out that she smelled like the rotten leech she was. With a huff, Ari made her way to the bar, happy to see a human bar tender. Perhaps Mr. Northman believed that humans were meant to serve vampires. The thought almost made her growl, but that would come off as a challenge to the vampires that eyed her. Her eyes drifted to Adda for a moment, noticing she was walking towards the back. She would give it ten minutes - or four drinks, whichever came first - before she was out of there. "Give me the strongest thing you can throw together for ten bucks." Ari said with a frown as she pulled a wadded up bill from her skin-tight jeans.

She had finished about half her drink when thick arms caged her in. For a minute she tensed, ready to throw a fist or two if it came down to it. That however, was before she smelled him. The familiar musk and woodsy smell enveloped her, adding to the shiver that ran down her spine as he spoke in her ear. She set her glass down, the taste of cherries and some type of alcohol still lingering on her tongue. She turned the simple bar stool so that she was facing him, she just didn't expect him to be so close. She took a moment to let her eyes focus on the dark orbs hovering inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her face and the heat from his body. Ari felt something stir within her, something that almost had her rubbing her legs together for some kind of wonderful friction. "Alcide." She breathed his name, her lips almost touching his as they moved. "I was hoping to see you tonight. Although, I didn't expect to see you here."

Ari stood, forcing Alcide into a standing position as well. Although he was so much taller than her, he seemed even more so when they were so close. "Yeah." she said finally answering his question. "Let's get out of here. You'll want to stick close though-" She nearly purred as she rested a hand on his bicep. "-wouldn't want to lose you in the crowd." She let her hand travel the length of his arm before lacing her fingers with his and pulling him towards the door and fresh air.

Meanwhile, Eric was in his office, his brow furrowed in concentration. He hated to rely on Alcide, knowing that the wolf would probably be obligated to tell his pack, and more ears on the matter is not what Eric wanted. His face quickly settled into a smirk as Addaleigh walked into his office. "Welcome back Addaleigh. You're looking particularly edible this evening." He let his eyes travel the length of her body. Although she wasn't wearing anything scandalous, he hadn't lied. While he slept during the day, he had dreamed about tasting her as her head was thrown back in ecstasy, his body moving at a steady rhythm over hers.

Leaning back into the familiar leather of his chair, he gestured to several books that lay open on his desk. "Are you ready to get to work? I'm afraid Pam has made quite a mess of things, and it's taken longer than I would have liked to straighten out." Usually he would have continued hitting on her (not that he still didn't have the intention of doing so), but his mind was still on that witch. A young werepanther was found murdered in the middle of the nearby woods, and it looked to be sacrificial. If this witch was using black magic, it had already progressed farther than Eric would have liked.

"Tell me Addaleigh... what is it you see for my future?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>  
><em>


	11. 11 Prize

_Chapter 11 - Prize_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Alcide

Alcide was pleased to have stumbled upon her tonight, it wasn't the best of times, but he had been thinking about her... rather the wolf in him was calling out to be with an Alpha, despite his own reluctance to accept the role he was born into. "I had business to handle here. I would ask you why you're here but I ran into your friend on her way to speak with Northman, she's...perceptive that one." he said with a chuckle to how detailed and a bit bossy Addaleigh was, odd that the two were friends, but who was he to judge.

She held to his arm as they passed through the stinking crowd, full of lust both the sexual and blood kind, a disgusting group, and curious as to why Ari's friend was at a fangbanger bar when she looked more likely to be found in a library or a law firm, but he wasn't the nosy type so he held his tongue. The finally found their way out of the thrum of music and grinding bodies to the open night air, it was a warmer than normal night and the day had left him on edge.

"You ever have one of those days when you just need to not think anymore?" he asked looking down at her, his eyes dropping to her sumptuous lips for a brief moment, before back to her eyes. "Do you like to swim? I have a pond near my place that I go when I just need to cool out ya' know. You up for a race?" He asked almost playfully, a trait that wasn't always shown by the wolf.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda ignored his comment about being edible with a small amused shake of his head, letting his flirtation just roll off her back, it was light and fun so if it was what was needed then so be it. Instead she took a seat leaning back into the chairs firm hold, crossing her leg and bouncing her foot in a show of her own distraction. He wanted to know his future... well if it involved her possibly dying so did she, sadly her powers didn't lend itself to being able to pick and choose what she saw.

"Of course" was her only response as she scooted the chair closer to his desk shaking her hands out before she laid them palms up on the table, "Cliche' I know, but contact really does help." she said to him with a small smile.  
>She waited until he slid his cool hands into hers, his hands far bigger than hers, but comforting in their secure but light contact. She closed her eyes breathing out a steadying breath, usually it wasn't this daunting to do a reading but after last night her body was on high alert. She slowly began opening herself open to the energies around her, each life force has it's own life's thread composed of decisions to be made based on the type of character the person has. Life was not set in stone and unchangeable, but most people's characters were and so the paths they took were more often than not set.<p>

Her eyes opened back when she had found connection, silver eyes dancing with a swirl of energy and yet unfocused. Time held a different meaning when entranced, for her she could see so very much, scenes of life and events, but only a few moments would have passed in reality. She saw a blonde and him, the blonde slapped him and stormed off, it was too hazy to connect so her mind moved on to the next image. Eric was with Pam and herself, though through this vision it was third party, they were crouched down behind a bank of trees trying to discuss the best way to approach someone by the name 'Hazemeth.' She could see through the trees the image of someone, by a fire, another strung up on some sort wooden rack, beaten and bloodied. There were others there, a vampire she could tell near the fire as well but she couldn't tell friend or foe... she kept focusing and trying to skip ahead but her concentration was broken and she was pulled back into the present her hands clenching Eric's as she blinked her liquid silver eyes back to focus.

"We're going to find her, the witch your after, but more are going to die first. She's doing a very old sacrificial ritual... Latin I think...I-" she paused remember her dream from the night before and feeling a cold grip her in a moment of panic... there was latin being chanted in her dream. She swallowed and forced herself to release his hands pulling them quickly into her lap.

"Hazmeth is her name I believe and I think she is working with a vampire."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne slowly backed into the trees, a playful smile on her lips. "I know the that type of day well." She nodded before pulling her top over her head and tossing it aside. Either Adda would see it and pick it up, or she would come back for it later. Kicking off her shoes, she stared on the buttons holding her pants closed. "A race huh? What do I get if I win?" She was completely covered in the darkness of the woods now, but she knew Alcide would have no trouble seeing her. Slowly, to get his attention of course, Ari started slipping her jeans over the swell of her hips.

She stood there, in matching lavender undergarments as she waited for him. It would be unfair to just race off while he was still fully clothed... and she might have wanted to see him naked again. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since the previous night, and it was beginning to bother her. Why should a single male have such an effect? She had come to the conclusion that she had just gone too long without mating. Once she had her way with the sexy alpha in beta's clothing, she would be over him... she hoped.

Her thoughts drifted to Addaleigh. Had he said she sent him? Ari had told Adda about Alcide, but didn't tell her what he looked like. Even if she did, there was no way Adda would just be able to tell it was him... had she seen something? Ariadne made a mental note to ask her friend later. Focusing back on the situation at hand, Ari reached back and unhooked her bra, carelessly tossing it to the forest floor so that she was bare before him. She would make sure she won their little race if he was her prize.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"Wait." Eric said, his forehead creasing slightly. "What do you mean we?" He asked with a frown. "You are the king's most prized possession, you can't expect me to let you walk into danger." He said coolly. Perhaps she had the potential to become something precious to him too, but he wasn't ready to admit that - even to himself. "Pam." He called.

A few moments later, Pam walked in, her face set in a grimace. "This better be good, I have a tiny blonde Christian bent over the bathroom sink with her Jesus panties around her ankles." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Eric gave her an uncaring look as he tossed a cellphone at her. "Make a few calls, see if any strange vampires have been seen lurking around with a human."

"You mean besides Bill Compton and the southern peach?" With a glare form Eric, Pam rolled her eyes and left the room, fingers flying over the keys.

"Did you happen to see what the vampire looked like?" He asked as he rummaged through his drawers. He had kept files on every potential threat in the area. If this traitor was a local, Eric would know. He didn't understand how one of his own kind could betray the supernatural world. Sure, Eric disliked the Weres just as much as the next vampire, but as long as they stayed out of his way, they could co-exist. Whoever this vampire was, Eric would make sure he got the true death.

Eric turned his eyes back to Adda, meeting hers in silence for a moment. He wanted her to know his future, not be a part of it. It was dangerous for her to be near him, in more ways then one. Eric couldn't risk it - he wouldn't risk it. "I'm sending you back to your king."


	12. 12 Run

AN: Just wanted to take a minute to say thank you to everyone reading and especially those of you that review! If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review :D

~Rose

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12 - Run<em>

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

As she teased him verbally her clothes began to fall from her body in slow and tantalizing ways. She wanted him, he could tell in the way she looked at him, the way her voice dropped to a husky whisper when she spoke to him, and he could smell it on her. His mouth watered at the idea of his hands on each of her curves, his tongue tasting her skin. Alcide had sworn off women, but in an emotional sense right…physically he would be fine to taste the sweet fruit of temptation, he bartered within his own mind as he undid the buttons of his shirt. He followed her into the woods shedding first shirt then shoes and socks, and finally jeans and boxers until he too was nude bare in the shadow of the woods.  
>He knew she would be able to keep up, to follow the scent of water back to his home and find the pond he was talking about. Alcide gave her a look of anticipation before he looked back off into the darkness of the wood, "I'll let you name your prize when we get there if you win, but don't count on it." He said with a laugh before he breathed out "Go." With that they tore off into the woods, he remained in human form for a few strides before his body shifted out into his wolf form, never missing a step.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Eric quickly kicked into work mode, his body tense with decisive thinking and calculation. She silently watched him her hands in her lap, thinking about what he said. Why was she with Eric and Pam at that point? And if he thought she was in danger in that thread, well he wouldn't be very pleased to know exactly what she had seen in her dreams the day before. She tossed about the idea of telling him as Pam came and went but before she could divulge further he tossed a preverbal bucket of ice water on her in the form of dismissing her.  
>"Wait, what?" The momentum of the question had brought her to her feet and her hands on his desk. "Eric I'm fine here, I can't return this early. It's one thing if I leave later after having spent the time allotted for me visit but to be sent home… Look, I'm not some child or little girl that needs protecting, I am aware of my limitations as a human, but if you really thought that I wasn't aware of the dangers around me then reevaluate the fact that I'm even here speaking treason with a close tie to her majesty." She hissed.<br>"I put my life at risk the moment I got off the plane in Louisiana with the purpose I'm here for. You can't just send me back, gift or no gift, I'm not a watch you can just return to the shop. I do have some say in the matter." She argued. She didn't want to fail, she didn't want to return to court having struck out after less than a week with one of the most important tasks ever assigned to her. Not only that but seeing Eric to the throne meant a great deal to her, she was tired of The Authority and the way their ruled, it was time for a better government and Eric would be a strong ally. Not only that but after studying the finances of Sophie Anne's Kingdome, she was likely in another fifty years or so to bankrupt them.  
>"I'm not leaving." She said with a finality as she leaned further over the desk, stern with her demeanor and braced on her hands against the surface of the desk.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne took a moment to appreciate Alcide's naked backside before she dropped on four snowy-white paws and took off after him. He was a little faster - she would admit, but where her tiny feminine frame lacked in speed, it made up for in agility. She let instinct take over and her paws flew over the fallen leaves and upturned roots. Weaving in and out of trees, she kept one eye on Alcide. They would take turns pulling ahead, neither really winning at first. She was almost tempted to nip at him, but if she lost by cheating, she wouldn't get her prize, and oh how she wanted her prize. He had wanted her too, if only for a moment. She could see it in his eyes before they had started running.

The moon was nearly full now, shining through the branches. Ari could almost feel the hum of excitement as the supernatural world prepared for it. After all - it was the night that they're at their most restless. _'I'll run with you during the full moon... although your alpha I'm not sure about. Can you sneak away?'_ She thought as she cut him off. She could see his house in the distance now, the smell of water growing stronger. She didn't hold her lead long, and soon enough they were running side-by-side. It would be a close call.

Circling around the house she relied on her nose to lead her to the lake, of course here, Alcide had an advantage. Still, she attempted to stay at his side as they ran - bright streaks through the shadowy forest. She could see it now, reflecting the moonlight and calling to her. She longed for the feel of the water, and Alcide who she was determined to taste tonight - win or lose. There was a short dock that jutted out several feet into the water, leading Ari towards the middle of the lake. Before she had time to think on it, she hurled herself of the edge, shifting right before she hit the water. She knew Alcide was close as well, but she had not seen who had gotten there first. Breaking water, she smoothed out her hair and looked around for the male wolf. "Alcide?" Had she beat him?

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

It wasn't Adda he was worried about, but himself around her. She was distracting him, and he didn't need another distraction, not after Sookie... And maybe he was a little worried about her, not that he would admit it. "I'll take the throne." He said simply. He watched her for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Consider your mission accomplished. I suggest you pack your things and leave town by tomorrow night." His voice was cold and uncaring as he rose to his feet and walked to the far cabinet. "If you wish to stay that's your choice, but you're no longer welcomed at my club, or around me." He said. At his own words he paused for a moment before digging through the cabinet and pulling out a gun. Ginger, who had just walked in, screamed at the site and ran back towards the main club.

Eric didn't look at her as he returned to his desk to pick up the files before placing the silver-loaded gun in his waistband. He would have interrogating to do tonight, and he knew the vampires would be less than willing to comply. Still, he didn't look at her. He wanted her to leave before him, perhaps it was because he didn't want to leave her there alone - perhaps he didn't have the strength to. The thought was frightening. Clenching his teeth, his eyes raised to meet hers, face impassive. "Well?"


	13. 13 Fuck

_Chapter 13 - Fuck_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The race had been exhilarating, the forest lending itself to their use. Her words echoed in his head and he growled a response 'It's a date' . It was a common saying enough, but they both knew it held more weight than the casual use. He wanted to run with her beneath the moon, enjoy the very taste of her on his lips, to have her under him panting his name... He was grateful that the pond was near, he needed a dip to cool off and calm his thoughts some before he jumped her like the very animal he was.  
>Alcide had shifted and dived straight under the surface of the water, cool and refreshing. It was dark out but even under water he could sense the treading kicks of her feet as she surfaced. Releasing his held breath into a torrent of bubbles he propelled forward coming up to the surface directly behind her, one hand finding her waist while the other helped tread the water. He was laughing in that boyish way that every man got when caught in a moment of pure glee. He pulled her back into him for a moment her body braced against his chest. His lips skimmed up from her wet shoulder to her neck then up to her ear, "So what did you win?" he asked in a husky voice, dark eyes hooded with unquestionable intent.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Just when she thought she couldn't be more at a loss for words or a comeback he agreed to 'take the throne' as if he was simply going to just walk up and take a seat on a literal throne, so simple! Her mouth hung open as she searched his eyes, before he dismissed her even further advising her to pack and leave. As he stood she stiffly did the same her jaw clenched in agitation. The door opened, ginger entered before Eric turned, business on the mind and a gun in his hand, causing a scream and her to run out. Adda was too much shock to even register the too many times glamoured woman's flight from the room. He finally met her impassive gaze and coolly delivered the deflating word.  
>She bristled and shook her head her arms crossing, "Do you really think it's going to be that easy Eric. As impressive as you and those under you are, you aren't able to just waltz in and 'take the throne.' Why do you think my King risked me? I'm not just here to walk around in a skirt and try and sway you to the throne, I am of use. Throwing away one of your best allies and most useful might I add is foolish and down right idiotic."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne heard him break the surface of the water, but didn't have time to turn around, as a large hand found purchase on her waist. She bit her lip to refrain from groaning outwardly at the feel of his well-muscled chest pressed against his back. She lost the battle when his lips glided over her bare skin. It was like he had awoken something within her, something hot and burning right at her very core. Something that threatened to swallow her whole, and promised that she would enjoy it. When his husky voice drifted over her, she felt a shutter roll down her spine.

Spinning with some difficulty in the deep water, Ari pressed herself into his chest, panting when her breasts were pressed between them. "I think we both know." She mumbled as she placed a hand on his stomach. She let it slowly glide upwards, tracing every dip and bulge of his muscles. Easily slipping over his collarbone, her hand snaked around his neck to grab a fist full of thick hair. With a quick yank, her mouth was covered by his. She did groan this time, opening her mouth enough to taste him. He tasted of cinnamon and something wonderfully animalistic. The feel of his mouth, hot on hers, was enough to make her toes curl and her back arch, further pressing herself into him.

Using his shoulders for balance, Ari hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her breathing quickened impossibly as she felt him. Moving her lips from his, she started kissing his neck, teeth grazing the tanned flesh. Ariadne tried to reel her wolf in as the urge to mark him overcame her. Marking was serious for wolves. It was stronger than marriage or any human bonding ceremony. To mark a wolf is to become one with them until death. You take on part of their scent, you become part of them, and they you. It was nothing to take lightly.

"I want you to take me to the shore Alcide-" Ari nearly growled as she pushed her hips down over his, hardly containing her want. "-and I want you to fuck me."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric watched Addaleigh for a moment. She was a stubborn human, and if she wouldn't listen to him, he would make her listen. Slowly he walked to her, only pausing to drop the files on his desk, followed quickly by the gun. When he reached her, he stood over her for a moment, wondering if he should go through with his impromptu plan. Eric Northman had never been one to contemplate the morality of a situation, and he didn't plan on starting now. Using his vampire speed, Eric moved to pin Adda against the far wall, her wrists in one of his hands over her head. "If you are to stay, than I am to use you to my liking- those were your kings words were they not?" He asked as his nose traced the length of her neck. He knew he was paraphrasing, but the point wasn't to be correct, it was to be terrifying.

"What if I choose to use you as a personal sex toy and blood bank?" He asked as his fangs popped out. One of them scratched the surface of her delicate neck. It didn't break the skin, but it did leave behind an angry red welt. His free hand began drifting up her thigh before reaching around and cupping her behind. "What if I choose to fuck you whether you want it or not?" Eric had never forced himself upon an unwilling woman - although, being Eric Northman, he had never encountered an unwilling woman.

He could smell her blood rushing under the surface, and for just a moment he considered actually biting her. He wanted to make his point, but for some inexplicable reason, he couldn't bring himself to actually hurt her. Eric didn't want to admit it, but perhaps he was growing fond of this human and her attitude. That just made her all the more dangerous to keep around. "What if I decide to drink dry while I fuck you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review for more smexy AlcideEric? ;D**


	14. 14 With You

_Chapter 14 - With You_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

It was a perfect moment where he was sure that he was treading between life and death as he tried to both keep them afloat in the water and get Ari's body pressed as close to his as possible. The cool water had a delicious effect on her pert breasts, nipples firm from the cold and from excitement. Her mouth on his skin sent all the blood that was left in his brain rushing to his hard member, he needed her more than he had ever needed before, it was primal and something that neither of them could resist. He was turned on as she ran her fingers into his heavy wet jet hair, his free hand cupping her delicious ass and pulling her firm against the undeniable part of his begging for her attention. She tasted like a basket of fresh berries, sweet but wild.  
>He didn't need further urging at her lurid request, she wanted to be fucked, and fuck her he would. He half swam half splashed them over to the shore, glad when his feet felt the soft and squishy muddy banks. Alcide barely getting them out of the water before he was over her, his lips on her, devouring her and the tastes of the water from the pond. They were already nude so there were no clothes to rip away, no pretenses to drop, it was just a man and a woman, wolf and bitch, rutting under the almost full moon in the glory and sound of nature. He was aggressive with this mouth, biting and kissing, possessing yet his hands traveled in reverence past every inch of skin he could touch until his fingers found her silky folds stroking at her wet and slippery core, coaxing her legs further apart for his teasing and hard cock to have entrance.<br>"Tell me you want it" he growled audibly into the night.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Her eyes couldn't match the speed at which he moved, and she winced as she was slammed with a surprising force into the wall her chest heaving up in indignation and a small vein of fear. She was still human after all and she had known Eric for less than a week, who knew what he was capable of doing or making disappear. Addaleigh was however fiercely prideful and stubborn, she believed in her work too much- believed in over throwing the Authority too much... she had personal ties to the Authority and their decisions that made her seek her own revenge against the corrupt legal and government system. Their movement needed Eric, she needed Eric... on her side of course.  
>She averted her eyes not looking at him as he hissed out threats, his lips on her neck, his fangs gently grazing her skin causing her heart to race faster... be it in fear or something more, she couldn't distinguish at this moment. "You're being repugnant" she hissed out turning her head so that her nose was a breath away from his, stormy grey eyes locked on his icy blues, "But yes. So be it. I'm going to help you ascend to the throne, and believe me you're going to need my help whether your Ego can handle that or not. Now... get whatever you plan on doing over with so we can go to interrogate.. and you can skip the first guy on your list, curly brunette guy 'Allum,' he's a dead end. He's supplying v though... a matter you should probably look into." She was seething mad at him, but had shut down into a cold, vehement, challenging.<br>"If you don't plan on doing anything then let me go, you're wrinkling my shirt."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne had never been particularly religious, but Alcide's talented hands had her longing to cry out to a deity. She arched her back off the muddy shore as waves lapped at her lower legs. The contrast of the cool water and Alcide's hot hands sent chills down her spine. "God Alcide! I want you.. please!" She groaned as her hips nearly left the ground searching, hoping for just a bit more friction. Normally her alpha pride would have stopped her from saying such a thing, but Alcide seemed to find a way to channel her inner woman, and block out the wolf. His mouth, his hands, all of him was driving her to the point of madness. She wanted to close her eyes and throw her head back, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

Grabbing a fist full of hair again, she brought his mouth to hers, hot and hungry. Her tongue traced his full bottom lip before she took it between her teeth. As her lips worked against his, her hands explored his toned shoulders and back, groaning at the ripple of muscle. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she dug her heels into his butt, forcing his member to rub against her core, but not penetrate. Moaning at the contact, Ari lifted her hips again in hopes of getting the same result. "Please-" She breathed against his lips, all sanity long since lost.

All Ariadne could focus on was the wolf on top of her, staring at her with dark eyes. It was in that moment that Ari realized that she was in way over her head with Alcide, but at the moment, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric stared at her for a moment, his body still hunched over hers. He held her steady gaze, listening to her breathe. And then he laughed. It was a deep chuckle, filled with both dark and genuine humor. Releasing her, he turned to pick up the gun and hole it out to her. "If you insist on having no sense of self-preservation, at least satisfy me by taking this." He watched her with an amused smirk. "You do know how to shoot, don't you?"

Addaleigh was turning out to be an interesting addition to his life - if you could call it that. He had almost meant what he had said - about using her as a sex slave and blood bank. That would have no doubt been interesting. For a moment, Eric allowed himself to wonder just how long it would have taken him to have her withering with need under him, her full lips parted and begging him for release. He would have shown her sex like she had never seen before, and she would become just as infatuated with him as he seems to have become with her - perhaps he would file that plan away for later.

He had meant what he said however, about her lack of self-preservation. For someone who claimed to be fully aware of their limited human capabilities, she sure seemed willing to jump head-first into a supernatural fight. Perhaps he would have Alcide guard her. The wolf still owed him a favor, and babysitting would be the easy way out. Even as he thought it, he knew Adda would see it and find a way to stop him. She would be a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: Had a bad day, so sorry for suckish chapter D:<strong>


	15. 15 Animal

_Chapter 15 - Animal_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Her pleas did not fall on deaf ears, but excited the alpha in him as he made her malleable and easily, but without any shame, bent to his will. They both wanted this passion that was happening between them, this completely animalistic and primal need to be connected in the deepest sense, he barely knew Ari and yet he felt no worry or threat from her, there was a connection between them he couldn't explain as if they had known one another already well in another life. He wasn't in love of course, far from it, but he thirsted for her presences, he panted in want of her, howled to own her. She would be his.  
>With that most possessive thought echoing in his mind he thrust into her body tight and hot, feeling her around him like a velvet glove, the perfect fit. He growled as he buried his bone, hiding away inside her only roll his hips again and again driving home his point with each deep penetration; You. Are. Mine. He growled her name from his deepest octaves as he began thrusting faster and faster bringing them closer and closer to that unnamable extract where the world breaks away and there is only sheer pleasure. He wasn't sure what noises belonged to them or nature, was that slapping from their rutting or the waves at the shore? His mouth found her lips, her neck her breasts, all his to claim. He could tell she was getting close, she was so tight around him that he wanted to spend himself there and now, but he held off driving himself as deep as he would go as his fingers dug into the muddy banks as they added their music to the night.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh knitted her eyebrows together as Eric began laughing, she wasn't sure if he was amused or bemused or both but whatever the matter she had stood her ground; as he released her arms letting the blood flow freely to them again and setting her free, she realized not only had she stood her ground but won. She would be able to stay. She was almost elated with herself at getting her way in this round of chess, she had emerged the victor. All anger dissipated as she tempered down a winning smile taking the gun from him and getting her mind focused at the dangerous task at hand. "Decently enough." She replied.  
>Their friendship…. No that wasn't quite the word, their working relationship was a constant power struggle but despite what he had said and how ruthless it had been, she knew where he was coming from. It was flattering honestly to see that Eric didn't want her in danger, of course it was for his own protection—he couldn't very well return a broken gift back to the king of California now could he. No matter the reason, it was just another reason she adamantly thought he should rule. No matter the circumstance or how he goes about getting things done, he aims to see his original good intentions be met.<br>She wouldn't admit it to Eric, but she really did admire him, even if at times he was a sex crazed fiend… it somehow just fit the charm that was the Viking. Right now they had more pressing things to worry about than her budding crush on the blonde vampire, so she checked the safety on the gun before placing it into her purse that she collected from the ground.  
>"I wish my powers lent themselves to being more useful, it's frustrating to be able to only see pieces of the future, but since I can only go based on actions and decisions and where those threads lead, I am only privy to certain actions. Since you are determined to find the vampire and witch duo, I was able to see the outcome of you finding them. However I can't see each of your candidates and those outcomes yet… " she explained as they left the club and got into his car.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne couldn't breathe. Her breath was caught somewhere between a gasp and a scream as his talented hips met hers over and over again. She could feel his alpha status now, without his guard keeping it in place. It was wonderfully erotic to feel it in such a way, to feel _him_ in such a way. The possession she felt pouring out of him should have made her angry, but she found herself returning in kind, her nails scraping angry paths down the smooth plains of his back. She had to bite her lip on several occasions to stop from marking him as hers. _Hers_. The work echoed in her mind, illuminating the pleasure center of her brain. She wanted him to be hers, to have no other woman be a willing victim to his talented hands. Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, she kissed him, pouring all the passion she could into it. _Hers_.

She wasn't sure if she was shaking, or if the world was spinning, all she knew was Alcide. The feel of him as he moved in and out of her at a practiced pace. The feel of his lips white hot against her own, so aggressive, yet so gentle at the same time. Ariadne might have whimpered his name, or she might have screamed it - either way it was the only word that passed her lips as she arched off the ground, clinging to him as an orgasm rocked her body. For the first time since they began, her eyes screwed shut, unable to stay open against the intense wave of pleasure.

Her breathing was heavy, her body still entwined with his. She hadn't thought ahead far enough to decide what would happen now, but she couldn't bring herself to let go of him just yet. The word was still unsteady under them, the stars and moon blurry under her heavy gaze. "That was-" She wanted to let him know just how mind-blowing that had been for her, but the words seemed inadequate. She had never been so effected by sex before, and it both frightened and exhilarated her.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Starting his car, Eric handed her the stack of profiles. Up until now, they had been strictly confidential, even Pam didn't look at them. However, Eric knew that if he were to succeed he would need her help - a thought that caused him to frown. "Look through those and let me know if you recognize anyone." Whether she did or didn't made no difference. If one vampire was helping the witch, what would stop others from doing the same? He would question those he had files on, but it was risky. Once he started, word would spread. He feared it would spread to the witch. He would need to get to her before she got to him. They would need the element of surprise, and as much as he hated to admit it, they would need help. As much as he despised the idea, he would have to call Bill Compton and Sookie. He had already spoken to Alcide, who promised to talk to his pack - after all, they were in danger as well.

The thought of the wolves made him turn his gaze to Adda as he shifted effortlessly around a corner. "I meant to ask. Why did you bring a wolf into my bar? Surly you know how animalistic and unpredictable they can be." Eric might be on good terms with the Shreveport wolves, but he still saw wolves for what they were - untrained animals. Russel Edginton might be a complete psycho, but his use of the wolves was a smart move. That was another thing Eric would have to look into. He and Bill had taken care of Russel and his mate the previous year, but there were rumors going around. Rumors of his return. For some reason, it felt like the world was conspiring against him. Cursing himself for sounding like a teenage human girl, Eric pulled up to the first house, hidden in the dense woods on the outskirts of town. "Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Zelda Fitzgerald who reviews regularly :) <strong>


	16. 16 Your Effect

_Chapter 16 - Your Effect_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

He had felt her body hold him as she was driven into oblivion, he pulling out to spend himself on her stomach as opposed to inside of her. When reality finally settled over them both he opened his own dark eyes, having clenched them closed as his body locked up giving over to the full experience of his orgasm. She was a disheveled mess of hair matted in mud, eyes wild with the passion they had shared. His back stung in that perfect way that made you know you did your job right from all the scratch marks. She struggled to find the words and he chuckled low and deep as their bodies, far beyond the regular human temperature, always running hot due to their were blood, cooled down some causing goose bumps on their flesh.  
>"Yeah I'd say so." He countered. He like her, she was spunky, she was fun as all hell, and an amazing fuck. He wasn't sure what she wanted, hell he wasn't sure what he wanted—but their wolf selves were 'old sames' as the saying went among the wolf tribes. "I'm thinkin' we should take a hot shower and maybe get some food?" he offered his stomach growling in agreement. He was sore but God it felt good as he stood helping her up and leading her back through the woods to his home… he was so blissful that the was unaware that the pair of them had been hosting an audience across the pond.<br>Markus seethed silently as he watched the two nude figure disappear into the trees. HE was alpha of the long tooth pack, and HE would have the alpha bitch as his mate, not Alcide… Crossing his arms and huffing he turned leaving to his own home, his decision and twisted plot already turning and forming in his mind.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

A stack of folders was dropped into her lap and she flipped through each, opening it up and inspecting the person within, staring at their picture in hope of perhaps connecting to their life thread to see if they did or would have a connection to the witch. She looked up distracted from the pile when Eric asked her about Ariadne and she smiled at the thought of her friend.  
>"You sound like Micha." She lamented in good humor. "Ari's a dear friend of mine. She's stuck by my side ever since we first met back when…" she trailed off shifting in her seat and looking out the window not wanting to talk about that event in her life or go down that path to a haunting memory again. "when I was at a low point." She amended waiving it off in a gesture of her hand. "Anyways, she was alone and so we just needed one another at that exact moment, and have been best friends ever since. I won't lie and say she is harmless, but she won't do anything to harm me, therefore she won't do anything to your bar or patrons or staff since I work for you."<br>The reached their first destination and he chided her like a child, which made her roll her eyes, she wouldn't be reckless, she did have decorum after all. Getting out of the car she stayed close to him as they approached the very normal looking house in a normal looking neighborhood. She took her hair out of its bun tussling it a bit and then proceeded to undo the top few buttons of her top and roll up her sleeves. Looking up she caught the questioning look from Eric and waved it off, "I don't want to look like some FBI agent or something, I can play the role of human pet, that way they don't feel threatened by my being here or suspect this is anything other than you making rounds to check on an unauthorized turning on the night of the murder, that way you can study their reactions, yada yada so on so on." She explained before looping her arm through his, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne had needed the shower, for both her muddy hair and her sore muscles. It had been a while since she had worked those particular muscles, and they were sure to remind her how much she had enjoyed Alcide. Of course, the shower had lasted a little longer than anticipated. For some reason, she couldn't seem to keep her hands off Alcide. He was going to be a dangerous addiction. Ari sat on one of the bar stools Alcide had in his kitchen, wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts. She watched him as he worked, smirking at the scratches littering his back. Of course, they were already starting to heal, but Ari could still make out the lines. She let her mind wander to what had just happened. She knew they would have to talk about it, one way or another.

Sighing lightly Ari prepared herself. Might as well get it over with... "Alcide - What just happened was... well, amazing." She laughed lightly, having no other way to phrase it. "But, I don't really know what triggered it. Don't get me wrong, you're incredibly attractive, but I've never felt such a strong urge. I kind of like this-" She gestured between them. "-whatever 'this' is. I think we should just... let things happen. We're both adults and there's no reason we should label anything. We're also wolves, and I have a feeling mine isn't done with yours yet." She didn't want to admit that the idea of a relationship scared her, but she didn't want to shut him out either. "What do you say?"

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric eyed the tiny human as she laced her arm through his. From this angle, he could easily see down her shirt. "I like this look." He said, eyes staring at her chest a moment longer. "You should loosen up, dress like that more often." With a smirk he turned his gaze to small house. He knocked twice, able to hear the shuffling inside. After a moment, the door opened revealing a tall vampire - although not nearly as tall as Eric. His hair and eyes were dark, matching his olive skin that just held hints of paleness. The vampire - Matthew - glanced at Adda first, his eyes lingering on her neck before dropping to his chest. He stared for on a moment before turning his gaze to Eric.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Sheriff?" He asked stepping aside, allowing Eric and Addaleigh entry. Eric moved his hand to the small of Adda's back, guiding her into the small living room. A woman sat there, obviously human and practically unclothed. Her red hair was a tangled mess and blood dripped from her neck onto her once white bra. She gave Eric a lust smile, but said nothing. "As you can see, I was in the middle of dinner." If the girl was offended by Matthew's words, she didn't show it.

Eric didn't sit as Matthew did, he stood instead, his hand still on the small of Adda's back. He didn't like her so close to a blood thirsty vampire, especially smelling the way she did. "I've come to ask if you know anything about the murder of a Were." Eric's gaze was level, but he was appraising the man's reaction. "It seems there has been more than one."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Sere for being an awesome reviewer ;D<strong>


	17. 17 Talking

_Chapter 17 - Talking_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

He continued frying up eggs, bacon, and sausage as she prattled on voicing her views on how they should handle their attraction to one another. Despite being a woman and being true to female form by having 'the talk' right after they had finished two rounds of fun, she was right, and her view point contradictory to what he thought they would be. She may be a she-wolf but she was nothing like Debbie when it came to 'labels'. He didn't mind having a girlfriend… in fact he actually was the rare man that was more relationship prone than random friends with benefits. Debbie was still sore spot for him and Sookie was…well she was a heartbreaker for sure but that was neither here nor there, he really did like Ari but he wasn't ready for a relationship, even if his wolf called out to be with this 'old same.'  
>"I agree. I think labeling it would be too much pressure since we hardly know one another. But I am also a man and men don't like their things, labeled or not touched. I think we should at least commit to telling the other if we want to branch out. I usually don't have more than one partner at a time so… " he trailed off a bit awkwardly not really wanting to have 'the talk' at all being the macho guy he could be. Certain lines had to be drawn though, he didn't plan on sharing her with anyone, regardless if this was temporary or not.<br>He served her a plate and made himself one digging in. "So about tomorrow night, I want to go running with you but as Beta I do have a precedent to set. Want to come with me to the meeting before the run just to say hi, then once the run starts we can branch off?"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda had elbowed him at his solicitous remark, knowing it wouldn't hurt him in the least. Her brother told her all the time she needed to loosen up, but it just wasn't in her nature, she was as disciplined and angular as the very ballet moves she coveted. However there could be a little room to relax here, it wasn't her court after all and she would eventually be moving back once her mission was completed. They arrived at the door, opened by the owner and a face from the folders. She ignored the fact he ogled her breasts and instead allowed Eric to lead her about, she was not here to talk, she was here to be unnoticed and listen.  
>The woman on the couch wouldn't live long, she knew as her eyes watched her absently lay back down. A quick image flashed through her mind of the ginger in some bathroom, perhaps the one in the house, bite marks all over her nude form and her life slipping away while someone off in the distance hummed and turned on the shower. So young… she thought as she pulled her eyes back to Mathew who was answering Eric.<br>"You know I don't fuck with dogs Sheriff, never had never will. Why do we care what's happening to them anyways? I'm not saying I did nothin' of course but I'm just sayin' I don't give a flyin fuck if those mongrels live or die is all. I ain't the one killin them Eric, swear on my ma's grave." His voice was dark with a Deep South Creole sway.  
>The home owner's eyes drifted to Addaleigh who was staring at him now, trying to pick up his thread of life, sorting through the immediate decisions and trying to see big picture without expending too much energy on the effort. "My gal could use'a friend Cher, ifin' Eric don't mind that is I thinks you too would get along real good." He said taking in a deep breath as he scented her, his fangs popping and mouth almost salivating.<br>"Ohh she smells real good, real differen', but real good Sheriff. Minds if I has a bite?" He asked as he crossed to his pet on the couch trailing his hand all the while up from her thigh to her bared stomach until he was cupping her breast, "See's I can be real nice."  
>Adda kept the look of disgust off her face instead aiming for blasé, her eyes drifting up to Eric as if silent asking his opinion on the matter. She had been at court long enough to know the standard submissive ways of human pets, she held her tongue but silently prayed he wouldn't use this moment to show her whom was in charge.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne couldn't help but smirk. Alcide looked uncomfortable when talking about feelings - as every man did. "Look Alcide, before you -" She sighed trying to figure out how to word it. "-I haven't been with a man in a very long time. I'm usually not the type to let my emotions run away with me. I don't plan on seeing other people, I just don't want to label anything until we know for sure what's going on." She shrugged attempting to look casual. Ari had the mentality of a man when it came to relationships. She preferred to keep things casual so that she could actually be herself. She didn't want to force anything or put pressure on either of them.

She chewed on a piece of bacon as he spoke, her eyes watching him carefully. "Yeah that's fine." She didn't want to tell him that his alpha gave her the creeps. "By the way, since we're on the subject... why is Marcus alpha?" She wasn't sure how to go about the topic. It was something she had been wondering since he claimed to beta, she was just waiting for the opportunity. "You told me before that you don't like to lead, but I can't help but feel like that was a lie." She didn't want to come off as rude, but she had to know. "I saw and felt it today Alcide, your blood is pure alpha. No one can just walk away from that without a reason." She twirled her fork through her eggs, too worried to meet his eyes. She probably overstepped her boundaries, but she just had to know. "I guess what I really want to know is what happened to make you turn your back on your birthright?" She peaked through her lashes, hoping there was no anger in his dark eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"She is mine." Eric hissed, displaying his fangs. Her blood would give her away as a non-human, of that he was certain. Eric would make sure no one drank from Addaleigh... except perhaps himself. "And you should be careful with your pets." He glanced at the shameless redhead. "I hear Nan will be passing through soon, and you know the punishment for messy human disposal." Eric gave the vampire a cold, impassive look - one that promised the true death if he were to cross the Sheriff. "I'm leaving, but one misstep and I'll be back Matthew." With that he turned, tucking Adda into his side, perhaps a but tighter than intended.

Once the pair was outside and away from the vampire, Eric released the brunette and held the car door open. A second after her door was closed, he was in the driver's seat, starting the car. "Matthew is a sadistic idiot, but he's not working with the witch." He said taking Matthew's file from the top and throwing it to the back seat. "He made a big deal about defending himself, but it was a werepanther that was killed." Eric said casually. He had purposely used only the term Were to catch the vampire in a lie. If he would have known it was a werepanter, Eric would have known he was their guy.

It was a few blocks away when Eric finally slowed down. He looked over to Adda, sure that he wouldn't crash. "Are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question, the vampire hadn't even touched her, and yet, he felt compelled to ask. He knew they would have to make at least two more stops tonight, and he was even more uncomfortable about Adda being there now.


	18. 18 Kiss at Dawn

_Chapter 18 - Kiss at dawn_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Ari allayed his worries about monogamy, they were both on the same page, no titles but not really looking to stray from the current and fun situation they found themselves in. He gave al lopsided grin and went back to eating until she demurely brought up his status as alpha, or rather lack there of. It wasn't the first time he had been asked, oddly enough a while back Markus himself had asked the same thing of him, why he was an alpha didn't try to move up to assume an alpha role, he advised him at the time he wasn't political, that was of course before he had become beta with little choice of his own.  
>He tossed the question over in his mind a few times before pushing aside his food and leaning on the counter. He shrugged casually as if the answer was casual. "I'm not the type to like the lime light, ya know. My ma passed away when I was little and so my pa, who's a good man and close to me, was left'a raise me but he worked a lot and gambled and boozed even more. So a lot of the stuff fell to me. I just don't like being so responsible for a whole group of people like that… It's not that my body doesn't call for it, my wolf knows it's an alpha, but… " he spread his hands out really unable to explain the fear he faced watching his mother die, the feeling that he had let her down.<br>"I don't want to disappoint anyone I guess."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Eric jumped in quick defense to her, labeling her as something not to be touched. It was honestly exciting to see him up in arms, fangs bared. She fought back the self satisfied smirk as he ushered her into the car and away from the ignorant vampire and soon to be dead girl. She felt no pity for her, she made her choice. Eric's plan made sense about his choice in words and she nodded an understanding, clever she thought as she relaxed as best she could into the car seat.  
>When he asked if she was alright she couldn't help but chuckle and look at him. "I'm fine Eric. You forget so easily, or just never consider, the fact I've been living with vampires for more than half a decade, and working with them even before then. It's not the first time, and I doubt the last, some idiot wants me to play with them and their dinner. Jerks are jerks no matter if their vampires, weres, or humans. But your concern is touching." She teased him with a smile, the first truly genuine smile she had given since she had been in Louisiana.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A Few Hours Later<em>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne watched the trees blur by, the sun just starting to rise between them. She knew this schedule was going to bite her in the butt when she looked for a job, but right now she couldn't really bring herself to care. Alcide, who had been nice enough to drive her home, didn't notice when her gaze switched to him. They didn't really get into anything heavy after the alpha talk. Ari had just said she understood and helped him clean up. They spent an hour curled up on the couch, just talking about nothing in particular. They sat in silence now, although it wasn't uncomfortable. It amazed her that she enjoyed his company just as much when they were just sitting side-by-side. She knew that they would have to keep their -relationship?- what ever it was, they would have to keep it from Marcus. It would be an awfully big threat to his alpha status. If things were going to get serious between Alcide and Ari, they would both be alphas. One of them would need to lead a pack, and Ari had thoughts of starting her own. But that was another thought for another time.

She turned her gaze to the windshield as he pulled into her broken driveway. She really did need to fix the place up if they were going to be living in it, but she wasn't financially stable enough to do so. She would start job hunting right after the full moon. Turned towards Alcide, she gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for driving me, it wasn't necessary." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, right above his beard. She went to pull back, but caught his gaze and stopped. For a moment she just stared at him, honey clashing with black, and then she leaned in and kissed him longingly. Ari practically had to force her lips from his, or she would end up throwing her leg over him and riding him in her own driveway. Although, she did lock that little idea away for a later time. "Good night."

She gave him one more smile before turning and pushing the heavy door open. She was halfway out of the door when she looked back at him, eyes soft. "And for what it's worth, I think because you care so much, it would impossible for you to disappoint anyone." And with that, she hopped from his truck, not waiting for a reply. She forced her stride to be casual, but the second the front door closed behind her, she was off to tell Adda about her night.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

The next two houses had been dead-ends, but Adda sure got a lot of attention out of it. Every time he had to state that she was his, it sounded better and more genuine. A thought that worried him. He pulled up in front of her house, knowing he wouldn't be allowed in tonight. He had pushed himself too long and it was far too close to sunrise. He threw the car into park, and took the files from Adda. "Keep the gun. Now word will spread that you're mine, and it will put you in danger." His tone was bored but serious. If someone wanted to hurt him now, they would easily go after Addaleigh. Eric actually found himself thankful that she was best friends with a werewolf. It always helped to have a guard dog.

"And before you go." He put a hand on her arm, stilling her movements to leave the car. When Addaleigh turned to look at him with a questioning gaze, he simply took her chin between two fingers and tilted her head back. He didn't hesitate as he leaned in, his lips gliding effortlessly slow over hers. He could taste her now, so much stronger than tasting her wrists had been. He slipped his tongue between her lips, not asking for permission, and certainly not caring if he received it. She didn't seem to be fighting him, for which he was grateful. Adda tasted like honey on his tongue, or what he remembered honey to taste like. She was impossibly warm and dangerously addicting. She tasted of the sun in spring. At the remembrance of the sun, Eric pulled back, smirking at her kiss swollen lips. "Have a nice day Adda."

Just as he was pulling away from her house, he caught the familiar sound of Alcide's truck coming down the next road. It seemed like he wasn't the only one taken with the new neighbors.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	19. 19 Ariadne and Addaleigh

_Chapter 19 - Ariadne & Addaleigh_

* * *

><p><em><em>Addaleigh

Stunned... stunned. Stunned would be the correct word to describe Adda the moment she turned to see what Eric wanted and he kissed her. His lips were on hers undemanding and slow; despite her best effort she couldn't help but think he tasted exquisite. What's more is that she found her eyes drifting closed and her mouth parting at his urging, eager to have his hands on her, his lips on hers. Then all too quickly it was over leaving her eyes unfocused for a moment her kissed lips wanting, and him grinning like a cat that had caught the mouse. She tried to find a way to explain herself but for some reasons words weren't coming to mind so instead with great conscious effort she closed her parted lips, swallowed and nodded before getting out of the car and hurrying inside, her cheeks burning red with both embarrassment and excitement.

She had crossed in the dark to the couch flopping down in an unlady like way, sprawled on her back, eyes gazing into the light grey of an approaching morning. The front door opened and she bolted up thinking for a brief instance how the hell Eric could have opened the door let alone stepped inside without her admittance, a part of her opening welcoming taking another kiss like the one in the car. She realized it was Ari and hastily began buttoning up her top and smoothing at her hair as the light flipped on.

"Oh hey Ari, your home early...erm late, early." she stumbled before settling on "Welcome home." Now buttoned up and looking half way presentable she cleared her throat trying to think of any topic that wouldn't make her confess that her Boss Eric had just kissed her.

"Soooo where have you been? With that Alcide fellow right? I went to say goodbye at the bar and you were gone so I figure he gave you a ride home like I asked. Sorry about ditching you." she added sheepishly, almost having forgot she had ditched her friend at the club.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari shook her head, uncaring that she was ditched. "Thank you!" She said with a smile as she grabbed the other girl's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "Really, thank you!" She laughed and fell to the couch beside, her friend. She didn't care that her legs still ached in protest, or that she was still in nothing but Alcide's shirt. It had been one of the best nights of her life, and it had been so simple. She never thought such a simple night could make someone so happy. "Really Adda, I think you might have changed my life-" She winked at her friend. "-but I suppose that's for you to know." She laughed and moved to stretch her legs out, the muscles straining. "Alcide is... he's wonderful... and honestly, let's just say things got a little heated." She smiled a very wolfish smile and crossed her legs under her.

"But enough about the mind-blowing sex I just had, what has you looking all flustered?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't help but notice the vampire's scent was stronger on her than it was the previous night. It was as if they had been rubbing against each other. After the night Ari had just had, who was she to judge? She wouldn't say anything however, knowing how Adda was a woman of pride, much like herself. If her friend wanted to talk about it, she would.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda couldn't help but catch the infectious giggling her of friend who was floating on air as she landed on the couch next to her making her bounce with the motion. Evidently she was smitten.. more than smitten with the talk dark and scruffy Alcide. He was handsome enough she'd admit, not that he at all was her type, but she could understand why Ari was all hearts for him. "I'm glad for you Di." She said genuinely. When around her best friend she could loosen up and be less formal, less uptight, it was a moment like this that made her so glad Ari had agreed to move with her to Shreeveport.

When faced with her own question blushed a lovely shade of red, "Um, well you see. Eric kissed me is all." she said quickly waving her right hand as if clearing the memory from in front of her. "Its no big deal or anything. He really shouldn't be doing that, I think he thinks its funny." She took a moment to think about it before she shook her head looking at her friend, "And the worst part is... I didn't even see it coming" she said in a serious tone before she began laughing at her own joke.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari couldn't help but laugh along with her friend. She sobered up quickly though and gave her friend a knowing look. "Is the bad part that you didn't see it coming, or you didn't think you would like it so much?" She rose an eyebrow and hugged a throw pillow to her chest. Ariadne had never met Mr. Northman, but she knew his reputation. She might not have liked vamps, but from what she heard, he was one of the ones that took down Russel Edgington. Perhaps he wasn't all bad then. Admittedly, she would have liked to have been the one that ripped Russel's head from his body, but what was done was done.

"By the way, I'm not sure what time I'll be back tomorrow." She gave her friend a small smile. Adda was aware of the full moon's effect on Ari, but now that she had Alcide, it was going to be much more interesting. "You should probably try to get in early. The full moon effects more than Weres." She wasn't sure just how strong the full moon's effect would be for Adda's vamp, but it would no doubt have some effect.


	20. 20 Full Moon

_Chapter 20 - Full Moon_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda shrugged not sure which was worse in her mind, she did like it... she liked the way Eric talked to her, the way he had pinned her to the wall, the way he had claimed her as his, the way he had kissed her. She knew that tomorrow would be a full moon so she nodded, "Its not a problem. I have paper work to do anyways. Fake job or not, Eric's books are a mess and I plan on fixing them."  
>Standing she stretched with a yawn. "I should get to bed Di." she leaned down pecking her on the cheek. "I wont tell you everything, since that would steal all the fun away, but he's a good one from what I know." she said as she headed down the hall. She showered and went to bed glad to have a<br>dreamless day.

When she woke up it was already close to eight. Ari would be gone by now, most likely out with Alcide.  
>She smirked at the thought, it was cute. She quickly dressed tossing on a red and black halter summer dress since it was an extremely warm night. She was pulling her hair up into a bun in the mirror when Eric's words echoed from last night, she needed to loosen up. So with a quick moment to be sure she brushed out her damp hair, into soft dark waves. She grabbed her laptop case and purse and hailed a cab deciding she really needed to get a car soon since cabs back and forth would total up quick and were inconvenient.<p>

Fangtasia was just opening up when she arrived, greeted by pam whom cracked a smirk.

"My, my don't we look playful tonight. Do you see me in your future?" she purred playfully.

Adda smirked but waved her off, "Flattered Pam." she said as she passed by. She knew that Pam was harmless enough if she was anything like her Maker. Going to the office she knocked before entering, staying at the door rather than coming to sit in front of him as she usually did.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm in. I think I'll run inventory tonight unless you need me for anything else?" she asked forcing herself to look at him without thinking about last night. It was a kiss, she chided, it meant and means nothing, stop being some silly school girl.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide had picked up Ariadne from the rented home and was driving them over to the meeting before the run. "You know I can fix that drive for you if you want, it's part of what I do. Outside of being a studdly wolf and all." he joked.

He like her company and was glad to have her on this full moon with him. Tonight his blood was running hot, his wolf restless in the cage of his body ready to explode out into the freedom of the night and explore any and all instincts. He hoped the meeting wouldn't be too long and the two could slip away quietly if possible without much ribbing and teasing. It would be obvious he was sure that he had a thing for the new comer. The reached the clearing where cars were parked all around, hopping out he went around to let her out, closing the door behind her once he had helped her down from the truck.

A Bonfire was lit, young ones ran around, people drank and chatted, the whole air was that of a festive night. He placed his hand around her waist as they made their way into the pack group, saying a few hellos to those there. Markus looked up from talking to two others his look flashing something less than pleased for a moment before returning to a placid grin and nodding their way.

"See not so bad" he whispered into her ear as a guy he was on decently good terms with, Bob, handed them some beers and chatted with them about the moon, his kids in school and such for a moment before Markus called them all to order around the fire.

"Tonight is our brotheren moon's reign my friends. Tonight was made for us!" He said to which came applause and some whoops.

"We are lucky to have the brothers and sisters we have here, the pack, the family. And even our guest from a brother tribe. Lets again welcome ms. Ariadne. "Again applause and a few pats to her back from those close by.

"Now before we begin I wanted to make an announcement, I've been perusing our by laws and it came to my attention that ms. Ariadne being an Alpha, and myself being the proud Alpha of this fine pack should lead the run together tonight, and I should be sponsoring her as a neighboring alpha. I apologize terribly for my terrible manners but I rectify them tonight dear', you'll take your rightful place by my side as pack rules command." he said in all the gallantry of really being sorry for the overlook as if he was offering her all things great and what was a great honor. He took a moment to catch eyes with Alcide, who was stone face his hand tight around Ari's waste.

Alcide wanted to challenge him, but he was torn, she wasn't marked by him so he had no right... it was his alpha's word, if he challenged it, he in turn would be challenging his position to the head of the pack and also asserting claim over Ari.  
>"She's alpha Markus, and a guest, let her do as she pleases. No need to be stuffy with old rules." he stated trying to not get gruff, cross the area, and punch him in the nose. He wasn't sure how but for some reason he felt that Markus knew about them.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric took a moment to observe her before setting his papers down with a smirk. Walking around the desk, he moved to stand in front of her. Just like that morning, he placed his fingers under her chin to lift her face to him. This time however, Eric did not kiss her. He met her eyes, smirk still in place. Slowly, he moved his fingers to her hair, letting the soft locks glide between his fingers. Perhaps she wasn't nearly as unaffected by him as she would have him believe.

"I like your hair like this." It was a simple compliment, but it was genuine. His fingers moved back to her neck, lightly tracing a path to her lips. He let the pad of his thumb graze her full bottom lip and remembered what she had tasted like. He wondered if she had thought about him throughout the day, kept awake by the same fire that had been burning him since their kiss. "I'm going to kiss you." His words were light, and anything but a request. They weren't a warning either, just a simple fact. Before she could protest - as he had no doubt she would - he lowered his lips to cover hers, one hand finding purchase on her hip. He guided her body into his, but not so close as to make their angle awkward. He wanted to lift her to him, to feel her body pressed against his, her human warmth seeping through his clothes. Instead he pulled back, licking his lips to get the last remaining taste of her.

"I have more vampires to talk to. You're welcome to join me." He said simply and walked to get his jacket, feeling satisfied with himself.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari felt Alcide's grip tighten around her waist as Marcus spoke. Her face remained neutral, despite the growling threatening to make itself heard. Her arm lifted slightly, her hand ducking under Alcide's shirt to feel the warm skin there. It was like she needed to know he was there, that he wasn't going to just throw her to the dogs. And he needed to calm down too, if his ever tightening grip was any indication of his mood. She could see the challenge in the alpha's eyes, daring her to go against him in front of his pack. She knew he was bad news. Luckily for Ariadne, she had been playing the alpha game for quite some time.

"As kind as that offer is Marcus, I think you'll find that only applies to male alphas. The only time a female runs with a male is when they're mated. Besides, I don't think these men want to be led by a woman." She said in a joking tone, earning a few laughs from the 'macho' wolves. "Not to mention, it would be out of line for me, being a lone wolf and all." She gave him an even stare, daring him to push the matter. "And Alcide already agreed to show me the woods." She gave him a small sarcastic smile. "So if you'll excuse us." She ducked her head in a respectful way before grabbing Alcide's hand and dragging him through the now stripping pack members. Only when they were far enough away, did she stop.

"Your alpha plays dirty." She growled as she ran her hands up his chest. Not labeling things would make their relationship easy, but it would also give her an open status to other males. "Luckily, I can play dirty too." She smirked as she undid his belt. The full moon was calling and she wanted to run under it with Alcide.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh wasn't sure which way was up or down when she was around Eric, or at least not when he was this close to her, forcing her back against the door to the room. She was supposed to be an ice-princess, or at least that was a nick name, among others – frigid bitch, calculating harpy, and so and so forth. Around Eric, however, she lost all sense of reason, her composure melted when his fingers found a lock of hair, testing its silk between his fingers. She was further lost to who she thought she was who she was around him when he not only told her he was going to kiss her and she didn't protest but actually tilted her chin a fraction of an inch up in anticipation of it. She was glad for his hand on her waist, as her knees felt weak.  
>He had every right to look self satisfied as he left her for her coat since he had toppled her queen and once again found check and mate. She wasn't sure anymore if she minded losing to him, what harm could a silly flirtation bring right? She agreed to go with him setting aside her laptop bag and following him out the back entrance to his car. On the way out she grabbed the newest set of files on his desk hoping this round would lead them to where they needed to go on this literal witch hunt.<br>She strapped in and began flipping through pictures and files in her lap. "I know this may sound critical or mean, but I'm worried that there has not been another death. They all seemed to be happening closer together, and now it's been almost two weeks since the last killing. It could either mean they are lying low… or they were waiting for tonight the full moon to do a bigger sacrifice. I texted my brother the other night to have him fax over spells or any references to were tribute or sacrifice that may help us at least find out exactly why they are killing them." She pondered.  
>Markus was a twisted and power hungry man, he was a decently good leader when it came to his pack, but in his own climb to the top, in his own struggle to keep a hold at the top, made him a complete ass of himself and went on power trips. He felt a wave of anger that was crashing against the tides of his consciousness as he left the campfire, his emotions amplified under the full moon's luminous glow. His mind and temper began to quell as he saw that Ari was no worse for wear as she brushed off the encounter and began to undress him.<br>"He can be an ass." He agreed as she stepped out of his pants, unashamed of his half mast salute to her talented fingers against his zipper and waist band as she removed his pants. Now was not the time though, the urge to run, the need to feel connected to all things nature called too deeply. He helped undress her in the same fashion, his callused fingers removing her top and kneeling his tall form down to yank off her shorts, before making quick work of her lacy undergarments. He let his hands linger on her bare skin trailing finger tips up the side of her rib cage and past the swells of her breasts before up her neck then cupping her cheek. Alcide leaned down to capture her lips gently with no haste, his raven haired beauty looking ethereal and serene bathed in the moonlight.  
>It was chaste and sweet and finally he pulled away without and words. Then without needing anything spoken to ruin or fall short of the moment they began running before shifting out into the true beasts they were, paws leaving behind their print as they ran across a field and into the woods.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne didn't see the other wolves, but she could feel them. She could feel the energy of the forest as if it had its own heartbeat, echoing in time with hers. The woods would seem quiet to a human, but to her, the restless song of crickets and countless paws beating against the solid ground were adding to the wonderful symphony around her. She paused only to look around or throw her head back in a haunting howl, but now she stopped now to catch her breath, mouth open in a nearly silent pant. When Alcide came to a stop next to her, she leaned over and laid a very sloppy lick/kiss on his muzzle. _'This is wonderful.'_ Ari thought as she looked up at the moon peaking through the trees.

A movement in the bushes nearby caught her attention. Although she could hardly see the pitch black wolf in the shadow of the woods, the haunting yellow eyes glowed dangerously. Marcus was there, and he was sending her a silent challenge - a warning. Ari's ears flattened against her head as she drew herself to her full height. She wouldn't out-right challenge him, as she was still in his territory. The black wolf's eyes flickered over to Alcide's wolf, his eyes just as dangerous. She realized that whatever was happening between them would put Alcide in a tight spot with his alpha, but she wouldn't end anything unless he asked it of her.

_'Marcus.'_ Ariadne thought in a casual tone, although her eyes followed him carefully._ 'Shouldn't you be running with your pack?'_

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric's eyes were bored as they followed their third suspect of the night as he moved around his vast living room. Although his posture was relaxed in the over sized lazy-boy, he was tense. This vampire was the most dangerous they had come across so far, and Eric had a feeling he knew something, if he wasn't the accomplice himself. Adda was draped across Eric's lap, having been pulled there after he sat. He didn't like the way this new vampire - Victor - looked at her. His hand drew circles on her thigh, perhaps to distract himself, perhaps to distract her.

Victor's house was in the woods, somewhere on the border of Shreveport. Around them, wolves howled, no doubt of the Were verity. Victor himself was a lanky vampire, not much of a threat if looks accounted for anything, but Eric was no fool. Victor had been in Russel Edginton's court up until his death. When he showed up in Shreveport, claiming to have sworn his loyalty to the queen of Louisiana, Eric was automatically suspicious. Needless to say he had kept a few tabs on Victor. However, the younger vampire had remained under the radar, not so much as a complaint from the locals. This just made Eric more suspicious.

"Is there something you're not telling me Victor?" He asked in a bored tone as his eyes watched his fingers travel the length of Adda's calf before drifting back to her thigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for long chapters! Which do you guys like better? Short and frequent or long and a bit of a wait (that's what she said)?<strong>


	21. 21 Fight

_Chapter 21 - Fight_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Markus' body language said volumes; he was tensed and puffed up, asserting his Alpha claim before the two others, only right now he stood outnumbered against a true alpha bitch and Alcide who had a great deal of alpha in him as well. For some time now Markus had wanted to weave Alcide closer into the pack so the threat of mutiny wouldn't be present, he hadn't become and stayed alpha without knowing a thing or two about keeping your friends close and enemies closer. Honestly Alcide wasn't an enemy, just far too independent, and this she bitch was having an effect on him Markus didn't approve of.

Markus wanted her for himself, he needed a mate and she was perfect and ripe for the picking, if only she would be more willing fruit. "It's my job to watch over all the pack, including you two." he communicated back.

Alcide felt the need to both put his body in front of Ari's in a show of protection and yet the beta role he had assigned himself wanted to kowtow to Markus just to get him to leave them be... the Alpha blood in him won out and in that moment they all stood equals in the woods, seizing up the seemingly silent power struggle.

"We're fine. Probably best to just move along." Alcide suggested.

Markus' hackles were raised in a throaty growl, "That wouldn't be a command to your Alpha would it be?"

"Don't push this Markus you won't like the outcome." Alcide growled back his body tensing on the defensive as the two circled one another.

"Is that a threat Beta." Markus challenged.

"Its a promise."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

The night had wore on with little show for their foot work. Eric and Adda covered a few other dead ends. She was honestly glad this was the last one for the night, Victor, a dark and ill kept thing living in a shabby home with little to no personality to it. Addaleigh had felt uncomfortable the moment they entered the house hold, she wasn't sure if he was connected to the killings, but something about him just felt... sinister and dark. Eric had taken bigger assumptive steps in her role as his 'pet' with each house they went too finding every opportunity to touch her bare shoulder or toy with her hair, which she found more distracting than helpful when trying to concentrate on their futures. However she welcomed his safe embrace and touch as they sat in the dank house listening to him smoothly shut down any plausibility of having been connected with any witch.

The most bazzar of it was that no matter how hard she tried as she sat in Eric's lap his hand causing cool yet deliciously warm friction against her thigh, she couldn't see his thread; it was as if a wall had been throne up keeping her completely shut out. She tried not to let the concentration show on her face but she kept trying to use more energy to see past the fog of his life's plan and kept coming up blank. She needed to get closer to touch him some how... but how to do so safely? As she thought on this he retold his mundane alibi. Adda thinking she may know a way to better connect or accidentally brush him made her self cough as best she could, standing up and away from Eric for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she said in the most demure feminine voice she could muster, a cross between helpless princess and sex kitten was the goal, men fell for that crap right? "I just have a tickle in my throat, do you have any water?"

Victors eyes cut to Eric for a brief second in thought before back to the human and gave a nodd, flashing away then back with a glass of water to hand to her. Adda stepped closer so she could grab the glass, her fingers brushing his in the process and all that followed happened so quickly that she was on the ground struggling before she knew what was going on.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne wanted to fight. She wanted to defend both herself and Alcide, but she knew it wasn't her place. This fight was about more then her, and they all knew it. Marcus was scared. He might not have been scared of Alcide as a wolf, but as an alpha, he was terrified. There was no way Marcus could outlast Alcide in a fight, not when true alpha blood ran through Alcide's veins. So, Ari paced behind Alcide in a half circle, her ears flat against her head, growls rumbling in her chest. The dirt gave way under her tense paws, but she paid no attention to what was usually a soothing feeling.

She stopped pacing to watch the two as threats were thrown. As much as she wanted Alcide to tear into that little slimeball - and oh how she did - she knew he would regret it. The full moon was amplifying his need to posses her, but he couldn't fight Marcus for her. One, she was free to choose her own mate and although her and Alcide weren't mates, they left that possibility open, so fighting would be pointless. Two, if Alcide were to fight Marcus and win, wolf law dictates that he would have to take his place as alpha. Although Ari had no doubt in her mind that one day Alcide would become a great alpha, she knew he wasn't ready yet.

'I think the full moon is making us all a little tense.' Ari thought as she slowly walked over to the two. 'We mean no disrespect Marcus, but I think it would be best if Alcide and I had some time to cool down.' Her tone was calm, appraising.

Without waiting for an answer, Ari nudged Alcide a little - pushing him towards the dense woods. Once she could no longer see Marcus' glowing eyes, or feel his anger, she shifted back into her human form. Once Alcide joined her, she took his face between her hands and began placing soft kisses on every inch of it. She didn't speak as she pulled him against her, no rush in her movements. She knew he needed to feel like he possessed her. He needed to know that there was no way she was going to Marcus, even if the thought was absurd, his wolf was relying on instinct right now. Slowly she placed her lips over his, parting them with her tongue. Closing her eyes against the feeling, she let the full moon's effect wash over her.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric knew from the moment Addaleigh stood up, that it was a mistake. She was obviously up to something, and he could clearly see the slight change in Victor's face that said he had noticed it too. The moment Adda went to grab the glass, Eric jumped up. Within a moment, Victor was attacking Adda. The glass she had been holding fell to the ground sending sharp glass splinters everywhere. Eric didn't wait to jump into action. Snapping the leg off of a nearby end table, he pulled Victor away from Adda - pinning him to the wall by his throat. With fangs bared, he drove the jagged piece of wood through the vampire's chest. He didn't acknowledge the remains that splattered the wall and himself, and he didn't even care that he could have just killed their only lead. All he could focus on was the smell of Addaleigh's blood floating on the air.

Turning, his eyes remained cold and hard as he checked Adda's pulse. It was still strong, but it looked like one the glass shards had managed to cut an artery in her wrist. Her summer dress was torn - but covered her enough to keep her modesty. The fabric was now a bright red, a mix of her blood and Victor's. Her dark hair seemed darker still - weighed down with the blood that seeped from the open wound on her neck. Her eyes were open, but he could easily see them losing focus quickly. He cursed her for being stupid, and then he cursed himself for allowing her to be.

Without even thinking about it, he sunk his fangs into his wrist before holding it to her mouth. "Drink." He commanded quietly before he started to remove shards of glass from her hair with his free hand.


	22. 22 Safe

_Chapter 22- Safe_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

He had come too close to the edge, too close to the fight that somewhere in the back of his mind he had known was bound to eventually happen. Markus backed down, he backed down, and Ari was the voice of reason. Now as they stood human in the shade and patchwork of dark shadows and small broken fragments of moonlight shinning through the trees, his temper began to ebb. Each kiss from Ariadne was a calming sweep of relief that helped bring him from the craze of testosterone and adrenaline to a more peaceful and lucid place.

His hands gripped her waist, keeping her against him as she administered her own brand of treatment to his tempered mood. Once her lips took his he gave in with relief. They were not the two hot blooded pair from before, fucking on the bank in urgent need of feeling alive and connected to something real. Right now they were languid and finding solace and one with what and who they were with each touch and kiss. They explored one another with unrushed brushes, learning the curves of the others body. They found themselves in the grass, Alcide allowing her to remain on top right now, to be the one in control, his light guiding him back to sanity and clarity.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Her body was shaking but she felt oddly enough at peace, calm even. At first she had been trying to pry his hands from her bruised throat, to kick him away, then in an instant he was gone and she was gulping air and coughing as her lungs struggled to get the oxygen they needed. She felt like she was almost in a dream, she could hear her heart beat pounding in whooshing beats in her ears and Eric's voice seemed so distant. She couldn't figure out what he was asking of her, the word seemed so foreign to her shocked mind but finally she comprehended and opened her mouth letting the start of the flow of crimson blood trickle down into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed, the impatient stream of blood dying her lips red while they were closed before she opened them again and began drinking more easily as he lowered his wrist to her mouth.

It was coppery and unappealing but the more she drank the thirsty it seemed to make her, the better it tasted and the better and more clearheaded she felt. Her wounds slowly began to mend, helping place her out of dangers way with the dangerous loss of blood, then began healing up the cuts and bites. She pulled back for air with a gasp, a disheveled mess of a woman, her dark hair heavy with her own blood, lips ruby red with Eric's blood, and eyes glassy from the lack of oxygen she had suffered, torn dress, and swollen lips.

"It was dumb of me." was the first statement she could say, an admittance of honest guilt at having messed up so badly. "I'm sorry I got our only lead... " she eyed the splattered remains of thick red mucus like goo, "killed. again." Her hands still held his wrist as she spoke to him, making a level headed reprimand of her mistakes. "Thank you for saving me Eric. I'll be less careless in the future."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne seemed to be in a trance, both from the moonlight hitting her bare back and Alcide's full lips gliding lethargically under her own. She wasn't sure how they came to rest upon the plush grass, or how she had ended up on top, but either way she didn't mind. Her hands traced his smooth chest, the skin warm beneath her fingertips. Her head ducked to follow the invisible trail her fingers had left. She left soft kisses on his neck and chest, pausing a moment to give certain spots extra attention.

Ari didn't care about Marcus, or the other wolves; she barely acknowledged the world around her as she continued to taste and feel his skin. She smirked to herself as she flicked her tongue over one of his nipples. He was at risk of becoming her new favorite flavor. He tasted more of the woods this time - having been in them for the last several hours. Still, underneath all the pine and natural saltiness of his skin, there was still that wonderful taste that was simply Alcide.

Letting her tongue move lower, she traced the dips and folds of his abs, nearly moaning at the feel of them. Their movements might have started slow, but she could feel the urgency beginning to rise in her. Unlike the previous night, it wasn't pure animal lust that drove her, but rather the need of his familiar hands and mouth. Ignoring the place he wanted her attention the most, she moved her lips to his hipbones, leaving small kisses and nips. She followed her invisible path down his thigh, choosing to lick again. Peaking up through thick lashes, Ari smirked as she took Alcide's length in one hand. She wanted to speak, to make him groan for her - beg for her, but she knew it wasn't the time, and if Ari had her way, there would be many more opportunities in the future. She pumped him a few times, her movements as slow as the rest of the process had been. Then, with her patience nearly spent, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric wanted to tell her that there wouldn't be a next time, that he wouldn't allow her to come with him anymore, but he knew that she was in danger now. Word had spread that she was his, he saw it on Victor's face when they had arrived. If he left her alone, she would be more vulnerable. He would ask Alcide to watch over her, but it seemed like Adda's roommate was keeping most of his attention these days, and he needed someone that would actually watch over Adda. It had to be himself. "That was more than dumb, it was downright idiotic." Eric said in a monotone voice before lifting her. He didn't place her on her feet, partially because of the broken glass, partially because his blood hadn't taken full effect yet and she was still weak.

"My home isn't far from here. I'll take you there and give you some of Pam's clothes to wear." He said in a tight voice. He had never taken anyone to his home before. Only he and Pam knew of its location, for safety of course. He could have easily taken her back to her place, or even to Fangtasia, but he had this inexplicable need to keep her safe. The mental image of her naked and spread across his bed was pleasant enough to assure him he was doing the right thing.

He gently placed her in the passenger seat and took off towards his private mansion.


	23. 23 Sex

_Chapter 23 - Sex_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

There was a bath of fire every where she touched him, every where her lips met on his skin. It was pleasurable torture, this slow and wet path she was making down his chest, then his hip, his thigh. He was hard and ready without any aid from contact yet, but oh how he wanted that sweet pressure of contact. A groan escaped his lips, dark eyes closing as her hand soft and supple closed over his shaft. His hips wanted to buck up at the touch, to arch more into her hand, but he controlled himself.

Half lidded, he opened his eyes to watch her, and the image he was presented with as he moved to rest back on his fore arms was heavenly and broke down his control. Her perfect little mouth, warm and moist, covered his tip then boldly dipped to take her fill of him into her mouth and throat. "God~ Ari-" he choked out as his head fell back again, hips angling up in slow gyration as he aimed to make love to her mouth.

He wanted to watch so he found control again through the haze of pleasure, and let one hand tangle up in the lovely dark locks of her hair, guiding her head without much pressure up and down the length of his cock. She made him feel like no one else ever had, she made the Alpha in him feel valid and heard, after so long of being locked away and temped down. "I want you to ride me Ariadne." It was a husky command, giving her power to be on top, to take what pleasure she wanted. He loved watching her in control, just as much as he loved being in control of her perfect body.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She knew he was right, she hated to admit it, but it had been grandiose and fool hearty. Part of her pride swelled up in her against the guilt, well it did work she had seen his future when able to have contact... she just didn't see her dropping the glass or her blood setting off that chain reaction. She kept that prideful thought to herself however, she owed Eric too much right now to try and fight about if she was right or not. She allowed herself to be picked up off the ground, angry with herself for being so defenseless, for being just a human. Her lips were set in a frown as he carried her to the car. His order to make her stay with him at his place made her pride flare up more than needs be, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think that's a bit extreme don't you? I will be fine at my place, no one's invited in so if your worried about any revenge I should be fine on the vampire side. Besides I think Pam is a bit tinier than me, I will barely fit her clothes. " combated waiving her hand to dismiss the idea. The effects of Eric's blood was starting to kick in, she was feeling a hell of a lot better, but outside of that her attributes were curving and meeting with his own- his own pride was effecting her and making the brunette more vocal and independent than she already was prone to be.

"I feel fine." she said again as he placed her in the car.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

At Alcide's request, Ariadne's honey eyes flickered upward. She smiled around his length, taking him in her mouth a few more times before pulling away. She made no hesitation to crawl onto Alcide's lap, her hands threading through his hair as her mouth went to his ear. "Yes, sir." She whispered in a husky voice, attempting to appeal to the alpha in him. Alcide had kept his alpha locked up for far too long, and tonight Ari wanted to play with him. She took his earlobe in her mouth, grazing her teeth over the soft flesh as she rubbed her core against his still hard length. Ari growled low in her chest at the wonderful friction. Placing one hand on his shoulder, she used to other to guide him to her entrance.

Once he was fully sheathed in her, she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of being absolutely full. No man had ever made her feel as full as Alcide did. Her eyes opened to meet his, not a startling yellow instead of warm honey. She lifted her hips at an angle, arching her back as she came back down forcefully. "Alcide-" She breathed his name like a prayer, almost too low for even her hearing as she ducked her head forward to rest her forehead against his, her hair falling like a curtain around them. Her nails dug into his broad shoulders as she repeated the motion, toes curled on either side of him. The fire within her started to build now, urging her to move faster - harder, anything to increase the friction and fan the flames.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric knew it was probably a bad idea to take her back to his place, especially because his blood flowing through her veins would give her an insatiable sexual appetite. "Humor me." Eric said simply as he turned onto the nearly non-existent path that led to his house. After a few minutes of driving he pulled up in front of the old Victorian home. The lights were on, but he knew that Pam wasn't home. Despite Adda's claims of being fine, Eric carried her into his house, making a beeline for his room on the second floor. Every window in the house was boarded up, giving him and Pam a completely danger-free home during the daylight hours.

When he entered his room, he finally set her on her feet before silently moving to the walk-in closet. He pulled down one of his looser shirts and a pair of old sweatpants. They would be big on Adda, but it was better than nothing - well, to her he was sure. He would have preferred her in nothing. Flipping the switch, he walked back into his room and handed her the clothes. "I would have gave you boxers to wear-" He started as he led her towards the adjoining bathroom. "-but I don't wear underwear." He finished with a smirk as he turned the light on for her.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Words wouldn't do any justice to the sight of Ari's lean tanned body going up and down on his shaft, her breasts heavy with want, her nipples a mocha color taunt and tight begging to be sampled. Each time she slid up he watched himself leave her, a sad sight filled with pleasure, only to be gratefully sheathed within her tight wet folds once more, disappearing into her. She rode him with skill and precision, timing and grace. Their rhythm was languid, enjoying the others body, enjoying the way he filled her again and again.

Alcide sat partially upright, the muscles in his arm straining with the angled effort, as he gave himself leverage to roll his hips up into her, slowing taking back the reigns of this ride and showing her just how Alpha he could be. He claimed her hard pulling her hips down with one hand while he thrust up to burry himself as deep as he could in her, this angle rubbing him perfectly against her g-spot. He watched her with a dark pleasure of possessiveness as he claimed her again and again. He leaned up as he continued pounding her tight snatch, to take her nipple into his mouth, paying it ample attention with the warm rough of his tongue; he licked and fluttered the hard nub, lightly biting it between his teeth while his tongue made quick motions across the captured point.

He was bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm, he wanted to feel her hot and quaking around him. Biting the outside curve of her breast as he thrust deep again, his eyes locked on her face in all its telling pleasures. "You want to cum?" He teased his tongue going back to work now on the opposite breast and nipple. "Beg for it Ari, beg for me to let you cum." he commanded, an order both sexual but purely alpha at the same time.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adaleigh huffed as he carried her again, she really thought he was being over protective, but she did humor him since he was after all the one that had saved her from her own mistake. His house wasn't at all what she thought it would be, it wasn't cold or uninviting, it was filled with masculine tones of dark cherry woods and modern touches of black and rich blues. He had taste, not that she had really doubted that before. Once in his room he finally set her down, letting her get a hold of herself for the first time since the incident.  
>She looked at her wrist, a faint pink scar was there from the incident. It always amazed her the wonders of vampire blood, she had seen its uses multiple times, and knew of both it's many benefits and the few draw backs it had. She having ingested Eric's blood would feel his emotions at times like her own, she would be hyper aware of him as she was now, her body wanting to be closer to him as he walked away to retrieve her something to wear. She followed him to the bathroom and realized as he quipped about not wearing boxers, her eyes dipping to check out his nether regions as if she could see through them to test this fact, her body reacting in a way where he heart sped and she felt her body tingle, arousal filling her- that vampire blood also was a potent and specific aphrodisiac. Eric's blood had healed her but now it was working over time on making her for lack of a better word very horny.<p>

'Oh Hells belles.' she thought blushing as she brushed past him into the large bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind her, leaning on it for both support and in the hopes it would be enough of a barrier to keep her from going back into his bedroom and doing something she may regret. She clicked the lock shut and quickly undressed as she turned on the glass shower he had in one section, eyeing the large bathtub the a housed candles around it and an ipod docket. It was very interesting the things you learn about a person from being in their home. Eric Northman, Viking and sheriff, liked candle lit bubble bathes with soothing music. She couldn't help but giggle at the prospect, it was nice to see he did have a more relaxed and gentler side.

She hopped in washing out all the blood from her hair until the water ran clear again, using his summers rain body wash to rid the rest of her body from the filth of the day. Her fingers lingered over her sensitive breasts as she washed, before trailing her soapy wet hand lower over the flat of her stomach to her conjuncture, she closed her eyes for a brief second slipping a finger into the wet folds and toying with the sensitive clit for a moment. Her head tossed back and her lips parted in a soft sigh... God she wished it was Eric's large hands on her, touching her in this way. She snapped out of it feeling immediately guilty at the thought and shutting off the water, hopping out and toweling off. She searched the pocket of her dress for her cell phone but it must have been left at Victor's house or smashed in the scuffle. She'd have to buy a new one tomorrow and contact her brother so he didn't worry since they talked every night.  
>She dressed and let her hair air dry into messy curls. Leaving the steamy bathroom she entered back into Eric's room now clean.<p>

"Thanks again, I really needed the shower. My dress is ruined but better the dress than me." she said with a shrug. She awkwardly toyed with her fingers, not sure now what to do... she wanted to join him sprawled out across his bed... he was so long and handsome, well muscled, milky skin with shocking blue eyes... a very cocky but kiss worthy mouth... Her cheeks were getting red just thinking about it.

"Um.. a guest bedroom? Or the couch is fine..."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

A strangled growl ripped from Ari's throat at the command. The alpha wolf in her demanded that she return the order, but the woman was being pleasured, and had no qualms about letting him lead. "God- Alcide!" She gasped as she leaned her head forward on his shoulder, the pleasure and pace making her dizzy. "Please - I need it!" She gasped against the haze of pleasure blurring her mind. She willingly let his hands guide her full hips, adding with a little force of her own. Her eyes screwed shut at the feel of him bringing her to the edge. With a snarl, she bit into her forearm to keep from marking him as an orgasm caused her body to seize up, and her eyes to water.

She blinked away the haze and unlatched her bite as she panted, Alcide still buried deep inside of her. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she came down, the forest still spinning around them. Ariadne's eyes narrowed when she caught sight of a pair of faint yellow eyes watching from a distance. She was just glad Alcide's back was to Marcus, and unaware of his presence. It was obvious to her now that Marcus would not give her up, even if he had to take her by force. Lifting her top lip slightly, Ari bit back a growl as to not make Alcide suspicious. Locking eyes with the black wolf, she let her tongue dart out and lick up the length of Alcide's neck. When it came to wolves, grooming was a sign of affection, sometimes possession. She knew Marcus would get the message, and hoped he heeded her warning.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

While Adda has showered Eric had spread himself out on his bed. He closed his eyes, but hadn't slept. Instead he smirked at the feeling of her arousal washing over him. He had planned on Addaleigh drinking his blood, he just hadn't expected it to happen like that. Eric rolled his tense shoulders, allowing the full moons effect to reach him now. He felt restless in his skin, and the urge to fuck and feed pulsed within his brain. He shook the thoughts from his head and picked up cellphone. Hopefully ruining Bill Compton's night would make him feel better about his own.

It took a few rings before the other male answered, and it seemed as if Eric had interrupted something. "Eric, it is a full moon, surly you have other people to terrorize." Bill's thick southern drawl reached his ears.

"What no hello?" Eric mocked, smirk still in place. "And here I thought you were going to ask me to be your best man."

"I suggest you get to the point Eric, I'm tied up at the moment."

"I have no desire to hear about the kinky things Sookie does to you in the bedroom-"

"Eric-"

"I'm calling about the witch." That shut Bill up. So Eric was correct in assuming that Bill knew something.

The two talked for a few minutes, and Bill agreed to helping him. Unfortunately, he was also bringing Sookie on his little visit. Eric hung up just as the shower turned off. He returned to laying on his bed, as if the phone call had never happened. He was growing impatient with Adda, and her emotions. Finally she stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp and wearing only his clothes. He smirked when he felt her arousal again. It seemed the blood had taken full effect. Getting up and walking behind her, he brushed her hair off of her neck before placing a soft kiss there. "You could always share my bed." He purred as one of his hands reached around to cup her breast, a long thumb running over the fabric-covered nipple. The other laid on her stomach, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of the pants. "And let me make love to you."


	24. 24 Can't fight the moonlight

_Chapter 24 - Can't fight moonlight_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

She came so hard around him that he had to fight every urge to bury himself in her and shoot his own load of release, but despite how much he wanted Ari, how much his wolf whined and whimpered to be unleashed and claim her, sire her pups... he forced himself to pull out and spend his seed while she finished convulsing the last of her orgasm. He was deliriously happy and awash with the hum of energy the moon provided and the pure carnal energy of love making. The blood still was working its way back up to alleviate the lightness of his head so he didn't catch the subtle interchange between Ari and Markus.

Markus would have her, but not tonight, not as she goaded him and taunted her relationship with Alcide in front of him. He had a better plan in store, he not only wanted Ari but he wanted to break her, have Alcide toss her aside and crush her, for her to come begging on her knees to be his. This game wasn't over, she may have won the battle but he'd die before he let her win the war. With that he left, he had a pack to lead, and a number to find of someone that could help him bring about all that he wanted.

Alcide nuzzled her neck back in affection, she smelled salty and earthy, a mix of the grass, her scent and his. "Hmmm I like when you do that there." he chuckled at her grooming on his neck. "We should get up and run some more before the nights out. I was thinking maybe you would want to stay the night... or day I guess since it'll be dawn soon enough?" He wanted to spend time with her, get to know who she was out side of a great lay and a fierce alpha.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Eric was a solid force behind her, the movement of his hands sure and certain as he cupped her breast through his t-shirt. Addaleigh warred with herself, part of her wanting to lean into the touch of his expert hand, to let herself be touched and tasted by the blonde vampire- the other side of her warning this was only the blood, that it was unwise to fuck ones boss... she wasn't sure what side was winning out.

She bit her lip closing her eyes to stifle a moan his thumb giving perfect friction to the taunt nipple. "Eric-" she said breathily, not at all the stern tone she had been aiming for. "I -nhmm- I..I can't. You're not playing fair." she whined, a childish plea but the best her mind could come up with when faced with the cool and comforting sensation of Eric's hands on her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the attack had left her a little rattled. She had come closer to death than she ever wished, harmed and bleeding out.

She wanted to let him comfort her, to let her body be his for this one night, to just not care and to let go of all her inhibitions. "I shouldn't sleep with my boss." she countered in her defense making no move to leave, as her body did the opposite of her words arching into his touch, her head tilting to the side to allow better access. "Your stupid blood is not letting me think clearly." she said weakly, her resolve a thin wisp of what it was supposed to be. At that moment she knew he had won again, she would be Eric's if only for this one time.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari watched as Marcus left, trying to regain the calm she had felt only a minute ago. She smiled as Alcide spoke, the vibrations from his chest echoing against her own. "I would love to stay the day." She smiled and pulled back to look at his face. She kissed him lightly before jumping up. She did want to run, but she also wanted to clean off. "Last one to that lake by the truck has to make breakfast." She winked before turning on her heel, landing on four paws.

Somewhere nearby, one of Alcide's pack mates howled, and was joined shortly by the others. Ariadne paused for a moment to return the gesture before taking off again, the dirt soft under her paws. The paths were illuminated by the full moon, making it easier to see than normal. The lake was close, but she couldn't see it yet. They passed several wolves who were either fighting, running or having sex. The moon would only be out for another hour or so, and although Ari loved the effect it had on her, she was beginning to feel tired.

Rounding another tree, she sighed inwardly as the lake came into view.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"Don't blame my blood." Eric smirked as he ran his nose along her neck. "You've wanted me since the moment you saw me, and I you." He let his hand dip under her shirt to cradle her breast before rolling a nipple between his fingers. He continued trailing kisses up her neck, his fangs gliding over the sensitive flesh. "I'm going to taste you, in every way." He stated it as if it were a fact. The hand that had been under her shirt retracted and turned her face towards his for a kiss. As his lips moved slowly - tauntingly over hers, his hand dipped farther into her pants. Half way to his prize, he pulled her into him to allow her to feel his erection, ready for her. His fingers continued downward at a slow pace as his other hand re-visited her breast. Tweaking a nipple, he let his fangs graze her bottom lip, releasing a drop of blood.

He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on the minor wound as he fingers found their prize. He entered her quickly, nearly groaning at the warmth to be found there. His hand switched to her other breast as his other hand began to move, pumping in and out while his thumb circled her clit. Eric released her lip to look down at her, his own lust still pushing into her back. "I'm going to take you tonight Addaleigh." His voice was deep and dangerous. "Would you like that?"

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

He was glad she would be staying with him, she was just so easy to be around, no effort or drama required- outside of the stuff with Markus of course. She playfully challenged him turning to run off and morphing to her wolf, exquisite in white. He had wanted to take time off from girls, but how does that saying go, you find what you need when you stop looking? What ever the case he was excited to have Ari in his life.

"Cheater" he muttered a laugh on his lips as he hopped up still nude running for the woods and transforming. He chased her down able to catch up when they were close to the lake. There were so many sounds in the night, howls not only from his were pack but other weres long off of different species under the influence of the moon. Then he heard it faint... so very faint, but carried on the wind. A mewling cry of a were... it wasn't pleasure or the usual sounds of tussling, it was pain. He skidded to a stop by the lake as he reached Ari, his ears perked up listening for the follow up sound but none came. It was eerie... and a chill ran down his back. He shifted back to his human body on the defensive in case anything came, but that cry was too far away to be any threat to them right now. "Lets head to my place Ari. The full moon isn't just for the were's." He wanted her out of any harms way, and the call had got him shook. He would need to touch base with Eric tomorrow to see if he knew of any missing were's, he had a sinking feeling that another or the sup kind had been killed tonight.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She couldn't deny that he was right, she had and did want him. Hell she had a crush on Eric Northman before she had even met him after doing so much research on his life and his business ethics. Now here she stood, her body high on his blood, being fondled by the very same blue eyed vampire, unable to put up much or really any resistance. She let him kiss her, and touch her at his will, she wanted this more than she could fathom, and when he asked such she opened her liquid silver eyes, and answered assertively with conviction; "Yes please."

She turned in his arms, her eyes locked with his, almost entranced with the effect he had on her. She ran one hand from his thigh slowly up past the straining part of him against his pants, gasping as she passed over the hard length of him, eyes wide at feeling just how large he was. A small smile broke over her features as she bit her lower lip and removed her hand stepping away from him and walking to the bed turning to sit on the edge. "Come taste me Eric." She purred emboldened by their shared lust.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne stopped a moment after Alcide did, her ears perked up in attention. She was almost ready to go investigate when Alcide spoke. She was surprised to see him in his human form, but quickly shifted to join him. "What was that about?" She asked in an almost whisper. They were close to their clothes now, so tossed on her shorts and shirt, not bothering with undergarments. "I guess I'll cook." Ari said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood again. She stood on her toes and pecked his lips before hopping into his truck.

The ride was silent, but not uncomfortably so. Instead of sitting on the passenger side, Ariadne scooted closer to Alcide as he drove, not quite over the full moon's effect. She gave him a mock-innocent smile as she played with the zipper of his pants, but kept herself under control. She was interested in getting to know Alcide and that would never happen if they were always having sex... not that she would completely mind that. When they arrived at his house, she asked to borrow one of his shirts so she didn't have to stay in uncomfortable clothes all day. While he did that, she called the house and left a voice mail for Adda, letting her know that she wouldn't be coming home that night/day. Once the call was placed, she moved towards the fridge and started gathering the ingredients for french toast.

Unfortunately for Ari, Alcide's house was built like him - big. Although standing at 5'6 Ariadne wasn't exactly short, the bottoms of the cabinets were practically at eye-level. She knew that Alcide did construction for a living, so she wouldn't be surprised if he had built them himself. Jumping onto the counter, Ari stood on her knees as she searched three cabinets. "Hey Alcide!" She called. "Where do you keep the cinnamon?"

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric didn't need to be told twice; hell, he didn't even need to be told once. He walked over to Adda, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled her towards the middle of the bed as he hovered over her. He kissed her hard - or it would seem hard to her - before lowering his lips to her neck. "I'll be gentle." He promised before giving her neck several small kisses. As his lips worked on her skin, his hands made to rid both himself and her of their clothing, pulling back only when necessary. His lips moved to her breasts as his hand continued working on her slick folds. He could feel her heartbeat through her skin, pounding in his ears as if it were his own.

His mouth trailed open kisses back up to her neck as he placed himself between her thighs. He sucked on her neck, being careful not to pierce the skin. He wanted to enter her all at once, overwhelming her senses. He rubbed the head of his penis against her entrance, teasing them both, but making it more exciting at the same time. "Beg me for it." He nearly growled in her ear before running his fangs over her neck, leaving red welts. "Beg me to take you as mine." He moved his hips over hers again, feeling how ready she was. Eric was not immune to the moon's effect, and right now his inner animal wanted to make a claim on the tiny human under him.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone interested, I posted pictures of Ariadne and Addaleigh on my profile!<strong>


	25. 25 Dawn

_Chapter 25 - Dawn_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The broad shoulder man returned with a t-shirt for her with a chuckle as he caught her, ass up on his counter searching through the cabinets. "Sorry to tell you but I'm kinda a bachelor so I don't really cook with cinnamon... or any other spices, I got pepper and I got salt." He crossed over to her handing her the shirt with an amused look on his face as he put his hands on her hips and helped her down. "If you plan on doing more cooking though I think we can go to the store today and-an-"he let out a yawn mid sentence before shaking his head. "Sorry about that, some hot little thing made we work double hard last night to keep up with her, so I'm a little tired."

He pulled her closer his hands about her waist now in an easy hold. "How about we take a nap then I take you out for lunch, nothing fancy but I think I know a place hiring. You can check it out and see if its your speed, its a bit of a drive but worth it, the pays good and the owner is understandable about most sup. related situations. Decent guy. Place is called Merlotte's. After we can go shopping so we have some better food here when you stay over." he suggested before leaning down to kiss her gently on the mouth. There came a loud banging at the door and he groaned pulling away.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" It was still only about five maybe six am. Then before he even answered the door came a very recognizable voice from behind the door.

"Alcide! Answer this damn door RIGHT NOW!" Came the voice of his ex fiancee.

"Oh Christ." he growled shoving away to go silence the once love of his life. They had been engaged at one point but she wanted to start a family right away and he did not, at the time being repulsed with the idea of putting a kid through the life of being a were, to be an outcast and social pariah. She fell into drugs and he broke up with her. It was brutal but cut and dry, she was just too much to handle.

Swinging open the door he stood tall against the blonde he had first been in love with.

"What the fuck Alcide? Its been less than a few months and your already Shackin' up with some dumb two bit hoe? And what the fuck is Markus talkin' bout you and her markin' one another?"

"First off we're through Debbie and second I didn't mark Ariadne, we are ... we're seeing one another but its none of your damn business."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

As many times as she had pictured him shirtless...and yes from time to time she did... it did no justice to the real thing. He was on her in an instant carrying them to the middle of the bed, capturing her lips with the same level of need she felt. As his lips left hers to find their home on her neck, his fangs extended and eager for a taste, she worked her fingers through his hair before trailing down his neck to his broad shoulders. "Mmmm not to gentle I hope." she whispered back into his ear before darting her tongue out to play with the lobe before capturing it between her teeth. She was usually so composed and reserved, but Eric made her seem more free to be inhibited, and if she was already going down this path why not go the full way; when in Rome right?

She wasn't sure when but her clothes had been pulled away his lips parting from her throat for just that instant as the shirt came off, short following. He pushed between her legs, his body hard against hers, firm and just as wanting as hers. It was odd touching him so much, having to both give in and concentrate on not seeing his future as he teased her with his cock. She kept trying to arch into him, to have him enter her, but it was to no avail and she gave a cute whimper. He demanded her to beg and she was just ready enough to. "Please Eric, Please~ I need you in me. Make me yours." she panted out in his ear as her nails dug lightly into his back her hips wriggling to get as much friction between her wet folds and his hard dick.

Everything felt so vibrant, her body hummed with his ancient blood, and her senses were all heightened. She wouldn't regret this as reckless as it was, she was a grown woman who had spent too much time not having any fun, working far too hard for her own good. She wanted Eric and she could easily tell that he wanted her, "Take me." she whined out hips bucking upward, breast tightly pressed into his firm chest.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

At first Ari had wondered who the woman pounding on the door was, but as soon as Alcide opened the door, she recognized it as the stale female scent she had smelled when she first walked into Alcide's home. At the girl's words, Ariadne's temper flared in true alpha fashion. "Who the fuck are you calling a two-bit hoe, you bottle blonde bitch?" Ari growled as she stepped forward, about a foot away from the other female. She drew herself up to full height, her alpha blood coursing through her veins as the wolf howled in her mind. Growls rumbled in her chest as she stared down the smaller female, threatening her to make a move.

Debbie - as Alcide had called her - was less than impressive. Her blonde hair (with brown roots) was piled in a tangled unwashed mess on top of her hair, and her clothes left little to the imagination. She had the figure of a twelve year old boy and the stench of a vampire. Ariadne smiled inwardly when she realized she must still smell like Alcide from their romp in the woods earlier. She was glad they never made it to the lake.

"And for the record skank, Alcide didn't mark me. He was too busy having the fuck of his life." Ari growled with a sadistic smirk. She was getting territorial, even if Alcide wasn't technically hers. It was like the wolf took over her body, daring this bitch to challenge it for its mate. Ariadne bared her teeth, only mentally acknowledging her language; it was always worse when she was angry.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Her begging words shot right to his crotch, making him twitch in anticipation. Without so much as a warning, he pushed into her, sinking his fangs into her tender neck at the same time. He had intended for the sensations to overwhelm her, but it seemed to backfire on him. He had done this more times than he could count, but the combination of her incredible heat mixed with the exotic taste of her blood had him moaning in the back of his throat. He placed one hand on her neck, opposite his mouth as he used the other for leverage. He lifted his hip, pulling nearly completely out of her before plunging back in and taking a few drags of blood from her neck at the same time.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he continued to move in and out of her, each time harder than the last. He reluctantly pulled away from her neck, knowing that if he wasn't careful, he could get lost in the taste of her. He licked at her wounds as the bed shook with the force of his thrusts. She was so tight and hot around him, it almost made Eric feel virginal... almost. He reached down to hook his arm around one of her legs, carefully lifting it until the back of her knee rested on his shoulder. The new angle allowed him to enter her deeper, and made her impossibly tighter.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

"You fuckin' no pack havin' skank!" Debbie hissed out, "You better keep you're legs closed if ya know whats good for you!"

Fuck this was a bad situation. Debbie didn't need to be here stirring shit up, especially getting territorial like she was. At first he thought he needed to handle her but then Ari came to her own defense and he realized he needed to hold her back before he watched his new girl beat the living shit out of his ex. Debbie was a decently good fighter back when she was sober, but she was erratic now, possessive, and all together a bit off since she had become a v addict. As... blunt and foul mouthed Ari's words were, part of him was a bit proud that she felt so possessive of him.

He rushed, after the last over the line insult, and wrapped his arms around Ariadne's midriff pulling her back some before she lunged at Debbie who he knew would talk shit but he didn't think was dumb enough to challenge an Alpha bitch. "Debbie I think its time you leave. If you want to talk that's fine, but first how about you tell Markus that you and I aren't his fucking puppets and to mind his own damn business. You need help Debbie, get off that shit. You smell like a damn leecher. Now get the hell off my property before I make you leave." He demanded no room for discussion in his voice.

She growled but shut her mouth crossing her arms. "I'm moving back, and I am getting help. I plan on getting my shit together thank you very much, and when I do bitch you best beware. Alcide is mine." she said before slamming the door and walking away.

"Are you alright enough for me to let you go?" he asked still having his arms around her tensed form.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She didn't know how her body would be able handle all the sensations. He entered and invaded her body in all the ways he could, both penetrating her with his hard member, and with his fangs. It was a sensation she had never experienced before outside of the attack today, which had been violent and in no way enjoyable. Each drag of his mouth and pump of his throbbing cock in her made her moan out, tensing and rocking her hips up to meet his. Her eyes squeezed close at he worked her body, her fingers seeking stability against the waves of pleasure, clutching at the sheets.

Her neck stung slightly as he pulled away and licked at the puncture wounds, but it was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Addaleigh forced her eyes into focus as he rose up to guide her very flexible leg up over his shoulder, not missing a beat, her body easy in the position due to her ballet training. God, if she thought he had felt massive before, it was nothing compared to this. Her hands were over her head, fingers clenching the sheets above her, her breast giggling with each hard slap as he entered her, then left, only to reenter just as perfectly deep. Her head was tossed back in sheer delight as he found that perfect angle within her, stroking it again and again.

"Oh fuccck- mnmmm Yes, God yes Eric" she cried out, complete putty in his expert hands.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

With growls still rocking her body Ariadne shook her head. She wasn't one to let her emotions rule her words like that, but something about knowing that she had been Alcide's ex set her off. She knew they had been serious, and perhaps part of her was being insecure, but the thought of him with that skank that was obviously below him made her see red. She closed her eyes against her anger and attempted to calm down before she shifted in Alcide's arms.

The crack about her lack of a pack was a low blow, even from someone like her. She obviously only knew the basics, and Ari knew exactly who she had to thank for that. Part of her wanted to be mad at Alcide for not taking his place as alpha and banishing Marcus, rather than let someone like him have power, but she knew that was the anger talking. It seemed like between Marcus and Debbie, everyone was against them. Ari wasn't even sure what Marcus' game was. Even if things didn't work out between her and Alcide, there was no way she would ever mate with that slime-ball. Ari made a vow in that moment that one way or another, Marcus was going down.

"I'm okay." Ari lied with a deep breath. She was a bit calmer, but she was far from okay. She really liked Alcide, but he had had something special with Debbie. What if she really did clean up her act and win Alcide back? It would break her heart knowing that he would never reach his full potential with her. Alcide was an alpha and only now Ari was realizing that being beta might not have been so much his choice. Between Debbie and Marcus they could have easily manipulated him into the position. "We should uh- take that nap." She forced a smile as she tried to calm down further. All she needed was a deep sleep surrounded by Alcide's scent.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric nearly hissed at Adda's words echoing in his ears. "Scream my name." He demanded. He could tell she was close, and although he could hold out as long as he wanted thanks to his stamina, the sun was already beginning to rise. He lowered his head to take a rosy nipple in his mouth, tugging slightly with his teeth. He let his fangs to pierce small holes around her nipple, allowing him to drink from her at the same time. He groaned at the sweet taste of her blood. It was like an finely aged wine paired with grapes... at least he thought that was what it tasted like. It had been too long since he had enjoyed human food.

His fingers dug into her thigh as she started to tighten around him. Lowering his mouth to hers, he captured her in a kiss as he released himself inside of her, knowing there could be no repercussions. The sun was up now, and Eric could feel himself weakening, but he stayed inside of her as he rolled over and pulled her on top of him. He could still feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and he decided that it would be his lullaby this day.

"Sleep." He whispered almost affectionately before placing a kiss to her forehead and closing his own eyes.


	26. 26 Feelings

_Chapter 26 - Feelings_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide took an extra moment to examine her face, checking to see what lay beyond the brave face. It had to hurt, being mocked about a tragedy. If she was ready to talk about it, however, she would and it was obvious as she changed the subject that it wasn't talking she needed right now. He nodded bending down to scoop her easily into his arm, placing a quick kiss to her forehead before carrying her off to his bedroom to silently spoon for a short while before succumbing to sleep.

When he woke it was late afternoon and twilight was approaching. They had slept a lot longer than he had wanted to but it had been a long night and morning. He groggily rolled over delighted that his she-wolf was still right where he left her. She looked so calm in sleep- then again so did most people, but it was a startling difference between her usual high energy. He liked her both ways, giggling and loud or calm and quiet. She smelled of him, and he was sure if he was in wolf form he'd have his tail set to wagging. As a roll of grumbling akin to distant thunder rocked his stomach he gently shook her awake. "You hungry?" he asked before getting up and getting ready.

The left the house, glad for the peace and quite of late day. They were headed for Merlotts, a great place for a bite to eat, and better yet for an understanding job that could work around odd hours or sup needs. "It was hard for me" he started as they hit the highway, his hand resting on her knee the other on the wheel, "when I lost my ma. She was a good one, nice, sweet as pie. We never belonged to a pack since in my family it was a recessive gene, or at least that's what I've been told. Pop isn't a were and I don't remember ma being one either. So anyways that's why I never belonged to a pack up until this one. I can't understand everything you must have went through... but I can empathize a little. I'm really sorry she said that about your pack Ari."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda awoke confused and panicked for a moment as she tried to figure out where she was, who she was laying on, and why she was both naked and embarrassingly sore. Blinking into the dark she rolled around to try and find her desk lamp but hit an end table, it was most definitely not her place. She found a small lamp on the table and clicked it on, remembering with vivid detail her night. Her eyes searched around as if her memory was playing tricks, and sure enough dead to the world for now was Eric Northman.

Adda pulled the covers to her chest to hide her naked form, as if he hadn't already seen it before, then just to make sure she had confirmed all aspect she peaked under the sheets to see Eric's very naked body. Quickly she tucked back the covers a blush heating her cheeks. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit." she whispered to herself looking around for her clothing, or rather his clothing he had lent to her. She fell back against the pillows sighing and tucking her part of the sheet snug around her form.

"Okay you committed to this," she coached herself in a soft but third person voice. "you slept with your Boss. So what, it was a one time thing move one." she nodded her own agreement to her verbal pep talk about her one night stand. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dim light of the room and so she took a moment to study Eric, he was so ...vulnerable. She knew she had felt that rush of both worry and awe in looking at her brother dead to the world during the day, and she felt it now for Eric. He was so open to danger like this and looked so peaceful, he trusted her enough to let her in his home and see him in his most vulnerable state where if she were to be a threat to him could easily manipulate and kill him now.

Adda couldn't even think of hurting him. She wasn't sure if it was the blood in her system or her own heart, but Eric was someone who didn't often need protecting but in this moment she wanted to make sure he was safe and protected. He had come to her rescue, given her something most vampires covet above all; his blood. Night would be falling soon and he would be awake, alive, again. She smiled at the thought bending over to his side of his massive bed to place a kiss to his temple and pull up the sheets over his bared back. She thought about exploring but that just seemed rude to poke about another persons house so instead she lay back down and waited for him to wake, her one hand tracing the contours of his brow, cheek, chin, neck shoulder... feeling the texture of his hair... all while she waited, content to just explore his still form at her leisure.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari had been surprised when Alcide simply lifted her and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was a simple gesture, but it comforted her nonetheless. Alcide was with her, and that bitch would burn along with Marcus. Alcide fell asleep before her, so she carefully rolled over and watched him. Part of her felt like a creep for watching someone in their sleep, but the other part didn't care. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but was too afraid she would wake him. "Goodnight Alcide." She whispered before closing her eyes and joining him in sleep.

Up until the car ride, the next morning was kind of a blur for Ari. She had never been a morning person - err - dusk person? Either way, she wasn't coherent for at least an hour after waking. She sat close to Alcide again, his large hand warm on her leg. She was surprised when he started talking about something so serious, but as her spoke, Ari could feel her heart warming. She knew it must have been a big deal for someone like Alcide to talk about his past. "Thank you." She said simply when he was done. What else could be said to someone that just shared a large part of themselves with you? She sat quite a few minutes, nothing but the low country song and the sound of their breath filling the cab.

Finally, she opened her mouth. "I was twelve when the attack on the White Back clan happened." She began in a low voice. She had only ever had to tell the story one other time - to Adda. "It was my mother, father, twin brother Darren, little sister Annabelle and myself. The White Back's were a proud pack, having been one of the first in the state. My mother was alpha of the pack, my father her beta." She smiled at the remembrance of her strong mother - an alpha like herself. "Darren was my best friend, we could talk about anything. Originally we were supposed to compete for alpha, but Darren was never a leader, so he handed it over to me. Annabelle was a sweet thing, only four" Here, her voice caught. "She wasn't even old enough to shift yet." She whispered the last part. "The night the attack happened, we were caught off guard. Darren and I fought as my mother and father fought along side the rest of the pack further away from our home. I left Darren outside to get Annabelle - get her to safety." Her voice trailed off as she wiped the tears away. "I was too late. A vampire had sneaked into her room while we were fighting and-" She shook her head unable to say the words. "I couldn't find Darren when I went back outside, but my mother was there. She shifted just long enough to tell me to run. She gave me an alpha order- I couldn't go against her." Ari was full on crying now. "Even if I could, I was twelve, what was I supposed to do?" The truth was Ari still blamed herself. She felt like she should have died alongside her pack.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Although Eric's body was dead to the world, his mind was still half conscious. Her could feel Adda as she went through several emotions before finally settling back down. He could also feel her touch on his skin as the sun began to set. When he body was free to move again, he placed a hand over hers that had been on his cheek. He opened his eyes and found her haunting silver ones staring back. Ironic - Eric mused as he stared at her - That I seem weak to any kind of silver. He rolled over enough so that his upper body was hovering over her. He bent his head to kiss her, softly at first before making it more passionate. His body already wanted her, but he would have a meeting with Bill Compton shortly, and he was sure Adda would want to tag along - as she always did.

He moved his face to her neck where he began to lick the dried blood off. He was sure the wounds would be tender, but he had never hurt much complaint in the past. He hummed in the back of his throat at the taste of her. She tasted amazing still, and Eric worried that he would become accustom to it. Pulling back again, he kissed her once before observing her face. His fingers found her hair, combing through the silky locks that held his scent. He almost smiled at that thought and froze. What was becoming of him? Somewhere along the line it seemed like Eric had actually developed some sort of feelings for Addaleigh - although he still wasn't sure of the extent. Of one thing however, he was sure. "I want you to be mine."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Her story was heart wrenching, and the fact that she was crying made his heart speed in a small bout of panic. He wanted to comfort her but he had to keep actively switching his focus between her and the road. He could hear the guilt in her voice, the last note of her story dripping with derision for being too young, to weak to fight her mothers order, unable to stop what happened.

"No no no, Ari- don't cry." he said reaching the hand from her knee to around her shoulder pulling her closer. "Shhh that wasn't your fault, you mom wanted you to live, she wanted you to survive. If those bastards could take down a whole pack they wouldn't think anything of taking down a little girl. It wasn't your fault." he consoled.

He angled the truck into the parking area of the bar and eatery putting it into park as quickly as he could so he could turn to her and pull her into his arms as she cried, rocking her in his arms making soft shhing noises as he kissed her hair and forehead.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh had been lost in thought when Eric stirred, his hand in a quick motion capturing hers, making her make a small gasp before the o of her lips melted into a smile when his eyes opened to look on hers. He rolled them giving her ample attention and making a bubble of laughter well up in her, it was surreal to be in bed with Eric. After he was done cleaning her neck and stealing her breath away with a kiss he turned very serious making her cock an eyebrow. At his request...if you could call it that, since Eric Northman didn't really give requests but demands, her face fell impassive for a moment before she shook her head and started laughing.

She pushed at his chest so she could move and sit up looking at him over her shoulder as she wrapped the silk sheet around her breasts again. "Eric you're only saying that because we both shared blood in the last 24 hours..." then at that realization she frowned, "Fuck... Eric we both shared blood together in the last 24 hours. We're bonded aren't we? Temporarily of course...but still." she said with a waive of her hand fluttering as her mind ran a mile a minute. She could feel his presence strongly, his emotions and her own far more intertwined and palpable.

She stood taking the sheet like a black silk Grecian wrap as she paced the floor. "Okay there are at least plusses and minuses to this right... you'll be able to know if I'm in danger of course, and vise versa. But, this will make us unclear when it comes to how we... our opinion of one another. It was just a one night stand, I had almost died, and your you so... " she was speaking as quickly as if she was figuring out a math problem her brow furrowed.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne took several deep breaths as she calmed herself down. Usually she was careful when it came to thinking about her family, but after she started, she couldn't stop. "I know." She breathed as she curled more into Alcide's side, enjoying his warmth. "I know it's pointless to cry over something that cant be changed. Thank you Alcide, you're pretty amazing." She admitted with a small smile as she lifted her chin to lay a soft kiss on his lips. Ari was beginning to regret the not labeling thing, seeing as she was pretty sure she was falling for Alcide, fast and hard. There was just one question that prodded the back of her mind.

"Do you still love her?" Her tone was light, no accusation behind the question. Ariadne simply wanted to know if she should allow herself to start feeling for Alcide. If he was still in love with his ex, Ari would back off before she got hurt... even if it already seemed too late to avoid that. Alcide had turned out to be caring, funny, smart and well, an incredible lay. There was no way Ari couldn't fall for him... but what about him? She knew that the attraction was there, but would he forever be emotionally committed to Debbie?

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric watched her with a raised brow as she spoke. It seemed to him like she was trying to convince herself, not him. Standing - unashamed of his nude form - he moved to her, pinning her between his body and the wall. With a quick movement, he rid her of the sheet so they were skin-to-skin. "My blood isn't as strong in your system now-" He said running his fingers up her arm and over her breast. "-what you feel for me is all your own." He smirked and dropped his head to place a searing kiss on her lips. "And your blood doesn't effect me the way mine effects you." He hunched a little to stare in her eyes. He made sure his words were slow, letting them sink into her stubborn mind. "I. want. you. to. be. mine."

He smirked at her before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Give me your answer tomorrow. We have to hurry and shower to meet an acquaintance."

After they took their turns showering - because even if Eric was tempted to have his way with her in a bathtub, they were already running late - He rushed over to Fangtasia. There was already an impressive crowd, a line to match around the corner. He noticed Sookie's car parked out front and shook his head. He was to the point where even thinking her name annoyed him. Perhaps it had been her blood he was infatuated with?

Wrapping an arm around Adda, Eric steered her past Pam and into his office where Bill and Sookie were waiting. Sookie didn't even acknowledge Eric, choosing instead to look at his hand on Adda's hip, than up to Addaleigh's face. He could tell by her concentration that she was reading the brunette's mind. Perhaps he should have warned her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know if anyone is actually reading this story V_V If not, I'll stop posting.<strong>


	27. 27 Labels

_Chapter 27 - Labels_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

It was a decisive question and one he wasn't sure he knew the answer to. Did he still love Debbie? His brow furrowed as he tossed over how that question made him feel. Did he love Debbie.  
>"It's... it's a hard question Ari. Now hear me out, I don't want you to think I love her in the way that I will end up leaving you to rush back to her. I really like you... a lot." he said looking into her eyes, her chin tilted up by his fingers.<br>"We were engaged and she was my first real love, and part of me will always love who she was then, but that times past. I don't love her in that way any more and there's no going back over that bridge, I really wouldn't want to now that I found you." he said a smile working over his features.  
>"Before you ran into my life I had sworn off dating women for a while, but ... you're somethin' special Ari, I really do think we work well together. Your like my best friend already. You know?"<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She was flustered so glad he gave her until tomorrow, then catching herself rolled her eyes mentally- ha! Glad he gave her a day to think of it, she would take as long as she needed to think this over. She couldn't belong to him could she? Firstly she was technically employed by the King of CA and secondly she didn't know how she felt about being a kept human, she had to much pride to just be his.  
>Either way right now wasn't the time to talk about it. She dressed in a dress of Pam's, a pink dress from her own personal wardrobe, simple but cute. She honestly was surprised about the girly wardrobe Pam had thinking she way have to get to know the woman behind the leather clad head of fangtasia. Soon they were at the club and as soon as they were into the office, a weird energy spiked and she caught an immediate glimps of the furute:<br>The blonde was going to look up shocked "You can read minds?" came her cute southern accent.  
>And she would reply "And you can read minds." she stated back<br>Which as soon as she saw came from the woman called sookie: "You can read minds?" she stated, having heard the futures whisper through Addaleigh's mind.  
>"And you can read minds." She offered her hand out to the pair, "Addaleigh Langdish, I'm a temporary consultant for Eric."<br>"Sookie Stackhouse nice to meet you ms. Addaleigh." she replied shaking her hand before Bill introduced himself and shook her hand as well.  
>Sookie and Adda kept eyeing one another mainly out of curiosity of a new oddity and someone similar to themselves in terms of being sups.<br>"So Eric what was this little favor you needed from my Fiancé and I?" he asked rubbing in the use of the term in front of Eric. Adda could feel through their connection a gambit of mixed emotions from Eric, he didn't like that Sookie belonged to Bill and she wondered who Sookie had been to him.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne was moved by Alcide's words. She had expected a simple yes or no, but to hear that they were on the same page was a huge relief. She smiled widely before kissing him forcefully. Perhaps their relationship was a bit more evolved than they would like to admit. Although the thought of calling him her boyfriend seemed awfully childish, she couldn't help but feel a warm glow at the thought. It wasn't so much the term, but the sureness it brought. That wasn't a conversation she was going to bring up though, not now at least. "I understand completely." She said with a sigh. "There's this weird connection I feel with you... but I like it." She smiled covering his hand with hers.

When the two finally made it into the small bar, Ari was surprised to see it was fairly packed. "Hey Alcide, haven't seen you in a while." A man said as he walked up to the pair. "Who's your friend?" He asked, eyes flickering to Ari. The man seemed friendly, but his scent not only gave him away as a shapeshifter, but an interested male. Ari found it odd that a shifter would be interested in her, usually the two species didn't mix. She was even more confused that he would be interested at all when she had obviously arrived with Alcide. She pushed the criticism from her mind, reminding herself that he couldn't control his scent. "I'm Sam Merlotte." He held out his hand to Ari with a wide smile.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric watched the exchange between Sookie and Adda with mild interest, although his face remained blank. When Bill spoke, Eric turned his lethargic gaze to the younger vampire. "I'm sorry if the fate of the supernatural community interrupted your ongoing game of house." He said in a bored tone as he crossed to his chair. He pulled out the now familiar files and dropped them on his desk. "As I'm sure you've heard, there is a witch taking up residence in your town. Perhaps if you took your head out of the queen's ass for five minutes, you could have dealt with this before it got so out of hand. I have it on good authority that she is now working with a vampire to sacrifice Weres." He kept his gaze away from Adda as he spoke. He didn't need Bill Compton or Queen Sophie-Ann knowing about her. "Normally I would have no problem with the elimination of their race, but a few vampires have gone missing too." He knew this would be new information to Adda as well, but he would deal with her later.

He slid the files over to Bill, although he made sure to leave a few out. What Bill didn't know wouldn't hurt him. The files were either marked with the word 'suspect', 'dead' or 'missing'. "I need you to help me find out who's teaming up with that bitch."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide was glad she was back into a good mood, and even more happy that it was him who put her there. When Sam approached he could easily tell the light haired proprietor of the establishment, he could tell he was interested in Ari and while the guy was nice, he was too possessive of Ari to be anything but obvious when he looped his hand around her hip pulling her closer to him.

"Sam, nice to see you again. My girlfriend, Ariadne, needs a job. You have an opening?"

Sam was a bit crestfallen but easily bounced back being in a good mood per usual. "Well ms. Ariadne, do you know how to mix drinks and serve food? If so we have a spot open for a bartender/waitress. Pays decent and you make tips." he offered.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Bill turned serious as he listened to the issues at hand, as he was reprimanded by Eric. He took in the information and nodded his assent, "Of course, I'll make to look into it and get in touch with you as a soon as we have any information." He said standing and helping Sookie stand who seemed pleasant but uncomfortable in the office.

"One thing mr. Compton," Adda spoke up her tone business and holding serious warning, "I have not yet announced myself to the Queen, we Eric and I plan on hosting a ball in honor of her and introducing myself then. Please do not reference me or my powers to her. If you think of doing so, " she brought her finger to her temple, "I'll know." She then shifted gears to a kinder voice, "And by the by, Spain in winter it will rain your whole honey moon. Go to Alaska, unlimited supply of night, just a suggestion."

"Oh well that makes sense, sure, thank you ms. Adda. Eric." Sookie said genuinely to Adda, Eric's name a distant note.  
>Bill and Sookie left through the club closing the door behind them. Adda watched as they went a bit frustrated that she wasn't able to see the past as well as the future, curious about Eric's attachment to the blonde. She wasn't jealous, or at least not that she would admit.<p>

"Stop being so tense you're emotions are spilling over into mine." she said sitting down in the chair in front of the desk, "You used to be involved with the telepath. She's cute." she admitted lightly, they were facts that she was okay with, though she felt some what bad for Eric if he had been attached to the women and yet lost her to Compton an very evident lacking person compared to Eric.  
>She shrugged, "It's her loss."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne only barely heard Sam's question thanks to the word girlfriend echoing in her ears. Had he said that to deter Sam, or is that really how he felt. She cursed herself for being such a girl about the situation, but she couldn't help it. "I've waitressed before, and know the basics of bartending, but I'm a fast learner." She gave the shifter a smile. At least she would be working along side another supernatural being. It would take some time to get used to serving vamps though. Ari tried not to hate their entire race, but the seeds of hatred were planted long before the With Back massacre.

"Great!" Sam said with with a smile. "How does afternoons work for you? Say twelve to eight?"

Ari's smile widened. The shift would feel long, but it would leaver her nights and mornings free. As a wolf, she enjoyed having nights free. Not to mention, she would only have to deal with a few vamps before her shift ended. "That sounds perfect."

"I'll get you a shirt, and we'll have Sookie train you tomorrow." He said as he turned to walk into the back.

Ariadne turned to Alcide with a smile, happy that her night was going well. Wrapping her arms around his waist she looked up at him with a cat-like smile. "So... I'm your girlfriend?" She could help but feel giddy at the phrase, so much for no labels. On top of everything else, she had gotten a job. It looked like she would be a permanent resident of Shreveport. She loved the idea, but eventually Adda would have to go back... she would think about that later though.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"If I still had any feelings for Sookie, I would not have asked you to be mine." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rounding his desk, he leaned on the edge and pulled Adda between his legs, toying with a lock of onyx hair. "Nor would I consider becoming yours." He smirked and kissed her forehead before moving to the coat-rack. They were quickly moving down their list of suspects, and it was getting more dangerous. Still, he knew telling, or even asking, her to sit it out would end in a fight, and as much as Eric enjoyed fights, he wasn't in the mood to verbally battle with her. He wanted her to become his, and he always got his way. There would be plenty of time for fighting later on.

"And as for this little ball of yours." He said with a bemused smirk as he turned to her. "I highly suggest you consider becoming mine if you don't wish for the queen to claim you as her own. Even if your loyalties lie elsewhere, Sophie-Ann is not a vampire you would want to cross." He said picking up the files from his desk. He pulled out a spare cell phone from his drawer and handed it to her wordlessly. "And I liked the way you handled Bill Compton. I admire feistiness in a potential mate."


	28. 28 Something Wicked

_Chapter 28 - Something Wicked _

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide gave a wolfish grin down at her, "I'm pretty sure that's what I said." he countered, "Unless you don't want to be in that case..." he trailed off kissing her quickly on the lips before leading her over to a booth to sit. He slid in across from her and played with a few packets of sweet and low. "So I don't know, but this could be like our first real date or something." he said awkwardly, still getting used to the idea of calling her his girlfriend, he liked the way it sounded.

A young redheaded vampire appeared at their booth with two menus for them and ready to jot down their orders on a pad, "Hi, I'm Jessica. Sam told me you might be workin here with us. Which let me tell you is good, ever since Sookie went on a break for her trip with Bill Arlene's been a force to reckoned with. Your name's Ariadne right?"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda like the way his words reverberated into possessive forms, mine, yours. It was a nice idea but she couldn't belong to him permanently, she would be going home eventually. She waived off the comment though as if he was joking on the matter, he was Eric Northman after all, she doubt he did monogamy well. She gathered her purse since he seemed ready to leave, they still had work to do after all, while he further made a point of becoming his using the Ball she had mentioned to Bill. It was a good point but she would of course need to figure out what exactly 'being his' meant.

The silver eyed woman smiled at his compliment, a sort of smugness at being able to handle herself and pleasing Eric all the while making her self-satisfied. She wasn't sure why he insisted on teasing her, they hardly knew one another so Mate wasn't something to even think about, that was a serious step.

"Well thank you," she said crossing to him, "What ever... this is. You and me, it's nice. I'm looking to go take a dagger and have a ceremony," she joked since the way vampires married or mated was with shared blood released from a shared dagger and a vow," but I like what we have." She leaned up to capture his lips with her own for a brief second before she froze, her mind jumping to the next few seconds of time.

What she saw made her break away from the kiss abruptly and turn to the office door, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked right as the door was opening to reveal a male vampire a foot or so taller then Adda, but that had similar features, the same dark hair and silver eyes. Her twin brother Drake wasn't look at her but rather at Eric with heated murder in his eyes.

"Adda get the hell away from him now, I'm taking you home. You smell more like him then yourself!" he declared protectively.

"Drake I'm not a ten year old child! I am a grown woman thank you very much, now if you came here to take me home then that was a waste of a flight."

"Oh get off your high horse Leighd's. What the hell was I supposed to think when my sister who calls me ever night get hurt to the point where I felt something happen on my end, then she doesn't answer her phone or call! I've been trying you for the last 24 hours!"  
>Adda looked immediately chagrined, "Oh, God, I'm sorry Drake... I just, it slipped my mind. I lost my phone at a suspects house and forgot to let you know I wasn't in any more danger."<p>

"Why the hell were you in danger to begin with." he cut his silver like eyes to Eric, "I thought the viking was supposed to be taking care of you... not... leaving his scent all over you." he said the last part in almost a growl.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne couldn't stop smiling if she tried. She thought it was incredibly endearing when Alcide tried to find the right words. She placed her hand over one of his. "Date or not, no pressure. We've seen each other a lot more vulnerable." She winked. In the back of her mind she wondered if it was considered slutty to sleep with a man before even the first date. The amusing thought was forgotten when a readheadded vamp approached the table. Ari tensed up, as any wolf would when being confronted head on by a strange vampire. When the young vamp started talking though, Ariadne felt herself relax.

This girl seemed bubbly and non-threatening. She wondered if the girl even knew of wolves. She didn't seem to know Alcide, so the chances are she had never encountered one. Surly their smell was annoying to her heightened senses, just as hers was to the wolves. "Nice to meet you Jessica, and yes, I'm Ariadne, but you can call me Ari. This is Alcide-" She licked her lips and let a slow smile grow on her face as she glanced sideways at him. "-my boyfriend." She felt a chill of excitement run down her back at the term. She couldn't wait until she could tell Adda about the last two days.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric simply rose a brow and watched the siblings interact while he took mental notes. Her brother was obviously over protective of her, but his threats were laughable given his age. "I did protect her, the scent is just a side effect." He shrugged and walked over to his desk. It seemed like they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. The corner of Eric's mouth twitched as he decided to lay his cards on the table. "You see, I've asked your sister to become mine, but she's a little hesitant." He glanced up at the vampire with eyes so much like his sister's. He knew that Drake would understand the seriousness in Eric's request in a way Adda couldn't. Vampires often kept humans as pets, but rarely did they try to declare them in an intimate way.

He could tell that her brother was judging him, just as Eric was judging her brother. In the vampire world she technically belonged to her brother. Drake's reaction would define Eric's moves from here on out. It was only a few minutes and a stare down between the two, but it would define so much more than what it seemed. In a way, Eric was asking permission to pursue his sister.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The red headed vampire made a huge smile, "Aww Alcide Congrats to you both! Your an adorable couple!" she complimented. Jessica had known Alcide through Sookie. She hadn't disliked him nor liked him at first, she of course didn't like him liking Sookie when her own maker was in love with the blonde, but it didn't matter now. Bill grew a pair and proposed, they were together, and it seemed the nice albeit stinky wolf, was doing well with an equally nice were.

"So what are yall having?" she asked jotting down their orders before heading off to get their drink orders and start the order on their food.

"So I'm you're boyfriend?" he asked teasing her about her earlier question. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda wasn't sure what the boys were so serious about or why the hell her twin brother felt the need to interfere or have any say in her love life. It was annoying to feel like she wasn't even being considered at the moment as the two vampires stared one another down. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Eric, she liked him... okay she liked him a lot. He was smart, witty, funny, annoying but to a degree that was almost cute, handsome... and on and on and so forth, yeah she was quite smitten, but still she had worked so hard to get to where she was, and belonging to someone -a vampire was a temporary thing as a human, it always was.

Drake took on the meaning of what Eric was saying, shocked honestly. What the hell had made him so serious about his sister in the short time she was here? He couldn't really ask for better for his sister. She was someone hard to be around for normal humans due to her gift, and she was a bit of a unique person just based on her sarcastic and know it all attitude she sometimes had, but she was a great girl and deserved everything in the world. Adda was someone that had worked double what others did to prove themselves and so he wanted to see all that effort rewarded, if Eric Northman was to become King and he really did take care of her, which from the sound of it he had saved her once already, then she would be well off.

"I have no say in it other than if it's what Leighd's wants then so be it. I swear though, I may be young, but if you harm in any way you'll meet silver torture before finding the true death." he finished.

"Enough being macho Drake." she said going to him and shoving his shoulder before hugging him quickly, really glad he had come, she hadn't realized but she was home sick for him.

"So now that introduction as rough as they were are over, where to Eric?" she asked.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne smiled and leaned over the table to give him a kiss. "Yeah? Good, because I have a feeling I'll have to say it a lot." She leaned in for another kiss, pausing about an inch away from his lips. Her eyes darted over to the door as the little bell rang, and brought with it a familiar scent. Ariadne growled low in her chest at the sight of Debbie. She was cleaner than she had been before, now wearing a white summer dress. Her roots had been touched up and her hair swept to the side. Even though she looked cleaner now, all Ari saw when she locked eyes with her was filth. Debbie smiled, her eyes challenging. Ari's grip on Alcide's hand tightened as she watched the blonde walk towards them.

Ari's top lip curled back in a snarl as the blonde approached. As the she-wolf grew closer, the stench of vampire did too. It seemed that only Debbie's outward appearance had cleaned up. As she reached them, Ari sat back in her seat, her hand a death grip on Alcide's. She couldn't shift here, it was too dangerous to their secret. "Alcide." Debbie smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, angering the wolf within Ari. Alcide was hers.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ariadne growled lowly, as to not attract human attention.

Debbie didn't even look at her. "Marcus told me where I could find you." This made Ari's temper flare once more. Was Marcus keeping tabs on them?

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"We have to make our way through the remaining suspects." He said as he tossed the papers to the end of his desk so she could reach them. "You can pick, I have no preference." He stood and grabbed his car keys, now bored with the conversation at hand. As far as Eric was concerned, he already had Adda, she just needed to realize it. "Drake, you're welcome to stay here and have anything on the house." He nodded towards the vampire before steering Adda out the back door.

The next suspect was closer to Bon Temps, and in Bill's territory. He thought that perhaps Bill had already talked to him, but it was better to be sure of these things. They drove in silence, Eric thinking on several things at once. To him, Adda was like a prison. She had walls and guards. If Eric wanted to break the real Addaleigh out, he would need to break in first. "We're going to stay at the club tomorrow night." He said after a while. It would be good for her to relax, perhaps even get drunk. He was sure it would be amusing in the least. "Or we could stay in bed all night." He suggested with a wicked smirk. Of course, his offer was completely genuine. "By the way, that roommate of yours left a message with Pam to see why you haven't called her back."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide didn't like the fact that Debbie kept showing up, and furthermore disliked the fact that it seemed Markus was behind not only goading her on but low jacking the pair and forcing Debbie on them. He was being a child and this really needed to stop. The large male shrugged away Debbie's hand, "I'm on a date with my girlfriend if you don't mind Debbie. Let's not start any drama here. "  
>The woman frowned crossing her arms since her hand no longer had a place on his shoulder, her nostrils flaring at the word 'girlfriend.' "So it's official now? She's your girlfriend. Well how good for the two of you. If you think dating her is gonna get you alpha of the pack then you're wrong." She hissed out in a low voice keeping the conversation and argument between the three.<br>"I'm not looking to be Alpha Debbie, you knew that when we were together and that hasn't changed a bit. Markus needs to stop using his status to play petty game though. I don't care if you leave or stay; just leave me the hell alone from now on."  
>She almost looked hurt for a brief second before dropping her arms, hands clenched into fists; "I'll have you one way or another Alcide, you can't just toss me aside, people make mistakes!" she said loud enough to draw the eyes of the customers to her.<br>Jessica arrived with their food awkwardly setting it down and staying by Debbie, "Is there a problem ma'am?" she asked in a tone that clearly told her to leave.  
>"This isn't over." Debbie promised to Ari.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

As much as she wanted to spend time with her brother, Eric and she had more pressing matters to attend to. The sooner they caught this killer the sooner she could help Eric ascend to the crown; she doubted his earlier agreement to take the crown was serious since he was using it as a ploy to have her go back to California and avoid danger. This damn witch was a distraction, one that needed to be handled as soon as possible to avoid any more loss of life.  
>While Adda wasn't thrilled at the idea of taking time off from finding the witch, she did admit to herself that staying at the club tomorrow allowed her time to get the books in order for Fangtasia along with more time to talk with her brother. "That's fine." She noted, not that he was really seeking her permission on the matter.<br>At the mention of her neglect to her friend she groaned, "Crap- I lose my cell phone and become immediately forgetful of keeping in contact with everyone." She took out the borrowed phone Eric had given her and dialed from memory. When the voicemail kicked on she left a brief message; "Hey Ari I'm sorry I forgot to call you back. I'm fine, just lost my cell. This is my temporary number for now. I'll be busy again tonight, have fun and be safe." she then ended the call.  
>The moment they pulled up in front of the suspect's house, a chill swept through her and she put her hand on Eric's arm. "I think this may be the right place. There's a lot of negative energy from within. When we get closer see if you can smell the magic or any thick sent of were blood." She took the gun from her purse that Eric had leant to her and after checking the safety placed it in an easy to reach spot of her purse. "I'm ready."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne kept her jaw tight and her eyes narrowed as Debbie walked out of the restaurant. After a moment, she turned to Alcide with a smile. "Let's not let her get to us. Besides, I'm starving." With that, she stole a fry off of his plate and popped it into her mouth. The two ate their meals happily, making small talk while they did so, and Ari was happy to see it wasn't forced. Still, the Debbie and Marcus thing weighed on the back of her mind. She knew what she needed to do, just like she knew Alcide wouldn't be happy about it. She decided to wait until their date was over before bringing it up.

Her cellphone beeped in her pocket, alerting her to a new message. She listened, happy to hear back from Adda. She worried about her, but never said so. She knew Addaleigh's pride well enough to know that she didn't take worrying from anyone but her brother - and even that annoyed her. "Let's catch Adda up." Ari said with a smile as she leaned over the table to press her lips to Alcide's. She snapped a picture with her cellphone mid-kiss, but didn't break it until Jessica cleared her throat. Ariadne gave her a sheepish smile as she sat back and allowed Jessica to clear the plates. Attaching the picture to a message, she typed the word 'boyfriend' underneath and hit send. For a second, she wished she had Debbie's number.

Thinking of the blonde brought her full circle back to the conversation she didn't want to have. "Look Alcide, I'm gonna need to talk to Marcus... alone." She placed her hands over one of his large ones before he could protest. "I need to confront him alpha-to-alpha. I wont fight him, because I have no desire to be the pack master of his pack, but he needs to stop this game. If it makes you feel better, you can be close by."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Adda's phone beeping. With a frown he opened the car door. "Keep that thing on silent... this one is a little paranoid." Eric mumbled as he glanced around the property. Like many vampires, Louis lived in the woods. The only difference was that Louis did nothing to take care of his 'home'. The building was small, the siding torn in places and covering the ground. The shutters on the windows hung at awkward angles and it seemed the forest had begun to grow over his house.

Sniffing the air, he gave Adda a look that said it all. Something wasn't right. "I think you should wait in the car." He said, his eyes scanning the shadows over and over again. For some reason, he had a feeling Louis was expecting them. "This vampire is nearly as old as me, the silver bullets will only slow him down momentarily." Turning to her, he pushed her hair out of her face before cupping the back of her neck and placing his lips to her forehead. "It would make me feel better if you waited in the car." He just knew something horrible was going to happen.


	29. 29 Something Wicked II

_Chapter 29 - Something Wicked II_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

She was right he didn't want Debbie to ruin anything. They enjoyed their meal and he let her be giddy while he pretended not to want to be giddy too, but he was- she made him happy, it was almost effortless. He was ready to whisk her off to the movies and then into his bed, but her mention of confronting Markus gave him pause.  
>"You can't go declaring me your man and then try and make me sit on the side lines while you assert yourself against my Alpha." he said.<br>He frowned tapping his free hand against the table top in thought for a moment, "But... knowing you I doubt I'm gonna win out on that, so... that's fine but I will be close by. Tonight however," he said standing up and helping her up before dropping off the money plus a tip on the table for their meal, "we're gonna be late for the movie if we don't leave."  
>They hopped in the truck and took off for the drive-in movie. They stopped by the beer barn and picked up a few beers and some chips and candy to share. It was a nice night for a date and he was enjoying the company.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda was worried, nerves wracking her body the minute he had pulled up. Something was wrong with this place outside of the lack of house care given to this place, something wasn't right. Eric wanted her to stay in the car and she was tempted to fight him back on the matter and say no she was coming but that was fool hearty, if he had to worry about her then he would be more vulnerable.  
>"Fine I'll stay." she conceded, "Just be safe. I think this place is protected by dark magic, I can't see your future right now."<br>A moment passed between them unspoken as they shared a similar emotion for the other that was unnamable at the moment. A were cry was hear off not to far from here breaking their gaze, "Hurry." she urged him ready for him to get in and get out.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari had never really been on a normal date before, and she found it incredibly exciting. She had to keep sipping on her beer to keep herself from giggling. Dating (truly dating) was one of those life experiences that Ariadne had missed out on because of her years spent running. She was so excited to be there, that by the time she realized she wasn't watching the movie, it was already half over. The moon also added to her mood, because even though it wasn't full, some left over magic always hung in the air the following night.

With a quick glance around, Ari smirked to herself. They had parked far enough away from other cars to not be seen, but close enough to get that danger high one often got when having sex in public. She placed her beer on the dashboard before snuggling into Alcide's side. She waited a few minutes before turning her head and starting to lay kisses over the length of his neck. She let the flat of her tongue run up his neck until her teeth grabbed hold of an earlobe. As her mouth worked on Alcide's neck, her hand traveled to the front of his pants, stroking him through the fabric. "You know," Ari mumbled in a whisper, if only because it seemed appropriate. "In the movies, the drive in is usually where couples get physical."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric nodded wordlessly as he followed the sound of the Were cry. He hadn't expected Adda to agree so easily, but he was glad she did. As he rounded the old house, the sound of cries grew louder. A glow began to cast itself on the trees surrounding the house, and the smell of smoke grew heavy. Eric peaked around the side of the house just in time to watch a young wolf shift back into a person.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy cried in the direction of the house. Eric couldn't see the face of the torturer, but only sensing the wolf's heartbeat, he could only assume it was Louis. If Louis was acting without the witch, he was even more dangerous than Eric had feared.

"It's for the greater good." Louis' cold voice cut through the deafening silence. Eric watched as the flames grew closer to the defenseless and broken Were. Without thinking, he ran over to the boy, attempting to get him away from the unforgiving flames. He had just touched the wolf's shoulder when a searing pain shot through his back. He fell to the ground, weighed down by a thick silver net. "Welcome Sheriff Northman. I've been expecting you."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The pair were having great time, laughter filled the truck, junk food was tossed playfully at one another and now Ari was making him harder than a diamond as he hand worked over the front of his jeans, her words warm on his neck. "Mnnn oh do they?" Alcide asked with a husky laugh as his fingers played in her warm silky locks.

"Going all the way on the first date Ariadne? Didn't think you were the type." He teased as he dipped his head to capture her lips in a warm budwiser and skittles kiss. He bit her lower lip lightly before letting his lips ghost over hers, "You taste good." He wanted to devour her, to taste every inch of her, and god did he plan too.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

As soon as Eric had been harmed she could feel his distress and his anger as if it had welled up within herself. Her hands scrambled for her purse opening the latch after two attempts and finally grabbing out the lead gun. She was driven by Eric's rage and her own fear for him as she jumped out of the car taking the safety off the gun and running forward before having to kick off Pam's minilo heels she had borrowed. God if there was ever a time she wished her powers were available to her it would be now, she had never had to face a situation completely blind.

She stayed at the corner, squatting down with the gun, bare foot as she tried to still her heart beating. The maniac had hopped off the porch and in a flash was by Eric who was prone on the ground under the net of silver, his flesh being burned by its contact, and the were he was trying to aid crippled beside him be it broken bones or a spell she wasn't sure. She knew she couldn't kill this bastard easily, even with silver bullets it would probably take a stake through his chest to force him to the finale death.

"You fool!" Louis lorded over Eric, "How can you not see what's happening. Its a revolution of the sups, a new evolution of our kinds with mixed species, or at least that's what we are trying to herald. Sacrifices must be made to become the ultimate power."  
>Addaleigh aimed around the corner squinting into the fire light unable to get a clear shot. She needed to try while his back was turned to her however so she took a breath and breathing out let out three rounds of shots, the first too low hitting Eric in the foot instead, the second hitting Louis in the leg as he spun around to see where the shots were being fired from then the third to his torso knocking him off his feet for a moment.<p>

Adda ran forward as fast as she could her fingers getting around the silver chains just as she was grabbed around her torso and yanked back by the less than pleased Louis, his motion in pulling her back making the chains pull none to lightly off Eric's body leaving him free.

"You fucking Bitch!" Louis snapped, his fangs bared as she struggled against him as hard as she could.

"Eric!" she screamed out in panic as the vampire dragged her kicking and clawing form closer to the flames intending to toss her in.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne couldn't help but laugh at the first date comment. She knew that even if it were their first date, she would jump him. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't normal to feel so strongly about someone she had known for such a short time, but she didn't care. Ari couldn't fathom how Debbie had gone astray when she had trouble with resisting the urge to keep Alcide in bed all day. His touch, his kiss, everything set her nerves on end. It was like she needed him in her, around her, beside her - she needed _him_. It was a dangerous thought so early in their relationship, but she couldn't ignore the way he made her feel, the fact that he _did_ make her feel. No one else had ever set Ari's body on fire the way Alcide's did.

Throwing a leg over his lap, she straddled him - her hands running through his hair. She couldn't help but whimper at the feel of him through their clothes. It was like her body was singing for him, calling him to satisfy a need that only he could. The steering wheel digging into her lower back only egged her on further. Being with Alcide was always raw, and real but there was undertones of actual care... it was perfect. Her lips worked over his at a fevered pace as her hands ran under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin there. She needed to feel him, to feel her skin against his.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Through his haze of pain, Eric could sense Adda's worry. He heard Louis' words, but they didn't effect him. All Eric was focused on was Adda's panic. He hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid, but that thought was short lived as a bullet flew through his foot. Cursing, he looked down at the sizzling hole the silver had caused. For once, surprise showed on Eric's usually impassive face. She had shot him! So much for knowing how to shoot. He hissed as the silver was pulled violently from his back. As Adda's screams reached his ears, he pushed the pain back.

He lunged at the vampire, causing Addaleigh to fall to the side. His fangs were bared as he wrapped a large hand around the vampire's throat. "Tell me what you know about the witch!" Eric demanded holding his own gun loaded with wooden bullets to Louis' heart. He would kill the vampire anyway, but he wanted information first. He spared a quick glance at Addaleigh, hoping she was alright.


	30. 30 Rescue

_Chapter 30 - Rescue_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide was ready to take her here in his truck, make the glass more steamy and fogged up than in some x rated movie when there came a pounding at his driver side door. At first he growled thinking it was Debbie until the familiar voice of Kent, a young man from their pack, voice filled with worry and urgency met his ears. "Alcide! We need you, its Tyler he's missing!"  
>Closing his eyes for a moment he exhaled before giving an apologetic smile to Ari as he moved her back to her spot next to him in the truck and rolled down the window.<br>"What's happening again?" he asked, a look over his face that made it known this better be serious.  
>The young man, about seventeen looked almost in frantic, "Tyler's missing. Markus won't go looking for him yet since it hasn't been longer than 24 hours and Tyler was being kinda' an ass earlier today, but still I just know somethin's not right. He's my best friend, please we have to go look for him, he wouldn't leave his cell phone like he did by the pond, or his cuck's" he said referring to how he found his friends favorite new shoes and his cell phone down by the local pond.<br>Alcide frowned nodding in thought. "With the type of danger out right now, it's best we look for him. Do you have anything with his scent?" he asked getting out of his truck and helping Ari down and out.  
>The boy nodded handing him a shirt he had in hand, "I planned on finding him myself in no one else is gonna help." He said puffing up some with loyalty.<br>"No you go sit with his mother; I know she's probably just as worried. Ariadne and I will see to this." He said taking the shirt from him.  
>Kent nodded, blue eyes worried but hopeful at the offer of help. "I will Alcide." He said before looking to the new comer and smiling "Thank you too ma'am." With that he ran off into the woods shifting and taking off for home.<br>"I don't want to think pessimistically but… I think he may have become the next sacrifice, and if that's the case we need to move quickly."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

The dark haired brunette was tossed to the ground as Eric went on the offensive causing the crazed vamp to attempt to fight back but loosing and being overpowered by the older Vampire. The vampire laughed past the choking grip of Eric's hand around his throat; " She is the new wave…She'll be the one to bring our species to a new level. "  
>He was speaking like some crazed fanatic of a cult, Addaleigh thought as she got herself up a bit bruised but none worse for the wear. She crossed over to where Eric held the vampire pinned, gun pressed to his chest. "Why would she work with vampires?" she asked him Silver eyes trained on the culprits, her voice in control again now that Eric was safe.<br>"She wants to rule, she WILL Rule! All those that do not follow her will perish." He yelled out laughing manically all the while.  
>"He's not right in the head Eric." She said softly shaking her head as she walked away, he was addled with the spells, and she was unable to read his future so she was of little use. Instead she went to the side of the injured wolf kneeling to see if he was alright. He was unconscious and young, only about eighteen if even that?<br>She lay her hands on the wolf, he still had a pulse, he was just beat up some. She saw that he would be okay despite the broken ribs and extensive internal bleeding. She focused on the immediate future trying to find out what pack he belonged to and who they would take him to for care, when she saw the wolfs of Ariadne and who she assumed to be Alcide burst through the tree lines and rush over in her mind's eye.  
>Removing her hand she searched the empty tree line before looking back to the young man, "Just hold on your pack is coming for you." She said smoothing his matted hair away from his brow.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne listened, worried for the pup. At eighteen a wolf would still be ruled by emotions, not yet finding the balance between wolf and human. Ari's first thought was that he had followed the urge to run, like many his age did. Kent seemed convinced there was something wrong, and so did Alcide; that was enough to convince Ari. Nodding at Kent's thanks, Ari turned to Alcide. She hoped he was wrong, but she knew better than to rely on hope. She walked into the cover of the woods with Alcide, waiting for her turn to scent the shirt. The smell was strong, like he had been wearing it not too long ago; that was a good sign. "You know-" Ari commented lightly as she began removing her clothes. "-you would make one hell of an alpha." She gave him a warm smile before shifting and shaking out her fur.

They took a few minutes to sniff around the area, letting their wolf senses kick in. 'I guess we should start at the lake. You know the area, so lead the way!' She let out something close to a bark and trotted after Alcide towards the lake. Tyler's things were still laying on the bank when they got there, and still smelled strongly of him. Ari started sniffing around, hoping to find traces of his scent. If Tyler had taken off into the water, he would be impossible to find. After a few moments, Ari caught his scent on a nearby tree. 'This way Alcide!' She thought before taking off as fast as she could with her nose to the ground.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric listened as Adda talked to the wolf, assuring him his pack was coming. Eric wanted to be gone before then, not knowing which pack this wolf belonged to. It wouldn't look good if wolves were to show up and he was the only vampire around (seeing as he planned on disposing of Louis). "Where is the witch's base?" Eric hissed, his hand tightening around the vampire's throat.

Louis let out a wheezing laugh, his eyes unfocused. "I'll never tell." He rasped.

"Then you have outlived your purpose." Eric replied coldly before pulling the trigger. In an instant, he was covered in the remains of Louis. "Why do they always have to be messy?" He asked himself as he pulled a chunk out of his usually pristine hair.

Raising to his feet, he turned to find Adda, glad to see she wasn't visibly hurt. Walking over to her, he could feel the bullet wound in his foot healing. "Are you alright?" He asked holding her face between his hands and examining her. Once he was sure she was okay, he frowned. "You shot me." His words were accusatory with a hint of playfulness. The bullet had passed through quickly enough, that he had hardly felt it, but she still shot him. "I thought you said you knew how to shoot."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda was touched by his concern for her as he checked her for injury, finding none bar the few scratches. She was about to call him a mess since he was once again this week covered in blood. At his accusation her mouth fell open in an 'o,' "No I didn't! I didn't shoot you." she said almost laughing before taking his hands from her face, and looking down at his foot before gasping in that giggly disbelief and shock looking back up at him, "Oh my God, Eric I shot you in the foot!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide, as much as he would like to deny it, liked her compliment about him being an alpha. He felt a well of pride in him deep with in his chest. As they left in search of the pup he used all his senses to track him. Once they reached the pond they caught the scent and followed it in haste through the woods, the smell of the boy's blood becoming prevalent. They were coming closer to a clearing in which he could see the glow of a fires light.  
>They burst through the tree line before he recognized Eric and for a moment he went on the defense thinking maybe Ari's friend and the blood sucker had been cause for their fallen friend. He shifted down as the brunette turned to look at them, and crossed to them.<br>"Northman," He grunted. Alcide knelt by the unconscious boy, checking his pulse. "What happened here."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

The seer was not surprised to see Ari and Alcide since she had already seen it happen. "He's okay, but we need to you need to get him to the hospital soon or your care giver, he has some slight internal bleeding and a cracked rib. He'll be fine though, I saw so I wasn't too terribly worried." she explained.  
>"Louis the vampire, who is now splattered on Eric's shirt, was in league with the witch. He seemed like a cult member honestly, and I couldn't read his future. She's using spells, and trying to mix or splice breeds. He kept talking about an evolution."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric shoved his hands in his pockets, not wanting to be around Louis' house any more. The place reeked of dark magic, and he wasn't sure the witch wouldn't still show up. "We'll leave your pack mate to you. The night after tomorrow, meet me at Fangtasia with your pack master." He said dryly. He had yet to work with Alcide's alpha, seeing as Alcide always seemed to get the job done himself. "As enjoyable as standing here and staring at your nude body is-" He directed the sarcastic comment to Alcide. "-I have to go wash Louis out of my hair."

After guiding Adda towards his car, he sped as fast as he could back to his home. He hated the idea of dripping blood on his carpet (because Eric was a vampire that liked things in order), but he hated the idea of it sitting on him more. "You look like hell." Pam said casually as Eric guided Addaleigh towards the stairs.

"Thanks, you too." Eric replied in a flat voice. Once they were in his room, be began stripping, throwing his clothes into one of the corners. "You're more than welcome to join me." He smiled at Adda as he pulled off his last article of clothing.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne had wanted to shift to talk to Adda, but there was no way she was going to do so in front of a vampire, even if Adda trusted him. She watched her friend walk away, making a mental note to ask her about the fang marks on her neck. Once they were out of sight, Ari shifted and knelt next to the unconscious wolf. "We need to get him to a hospital." She said checking his pulse. "It'll be faster if you shift and get the van. I'll stay with Tyler and make sure he stays... well, alive." She frowned and looked down at the poor pup. What kind of monster would do something like this? - A vampire, who else.

She gave Alcide a quick kiss, telling him to hurry before watching him run off into the woods. He had been gone quite a while when Ari caught wind of a familiar scent. She turned with a growl before shifting, if only so she wasn't naked around him. It seemed as if Marcus finally decided to find Tyler.


	31. 31 Faces

_Chapter 31 - Faces_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda waved absently to her friend still in wolf form knowing she and Alcide had business to handle now that the missing wolf had been found. She was ushered away and back to Eric and Pam's home, snickering at the two interchanges between maker and progeny.  
>"I want that outfit back." Pam had muttered as Adda passed by making Adda's smile broaden; "I'll owe you a pair of shoes too, I promise to go shopping with you soon."<br>Pam just shrugged but Adda could tell the idea made the blonde fashonista pleased.  
>As much as she hated to admit it, Eric's room was almost a safety zone for her where she felt more comfortable now than in her own room at her rented home. She was distracted as she watched Eric strip down, as she sat on the bed quietly. He was as perfect as a living statue, but not nearly as cold or distant.<br>Rolling her eyes at his comment she smiled; "I suppose I could, seeing as I shot you in the foot, I'm not at liberty to really deny you too much am I?"  
>Standing she stripped off the borrowed outfit letting the dress fall to the floor and then unhooked her bra and rid herself of her lacy undergarments. "I really am going to have to start keeping clothes here if I'm going to be staying here as much as I do." She noted practically not really thinking about the fact she was slowly allowing herself to be closer and move closer with Eric. She passed by him leaning up on tip toe to kiss him lightly on the lips, silver eyes filled with mischief before passing into the bathroom and turning on the shower and stepping into the hot water letting her hair and body become all wet.<br>"Coming?"

* * *

><p><span>Marcus<span>

Marcus left the cover of the woods, his snout held high, and were he in human form a wicked grin would be on his lips. She was here all alone, and with the missing pup no less. An hour or so after Kent had arrived back to his home, Markus had received a frantic call from Taylor's mother urging him to go find the boy. He agreed and had traced the scent here, and look what he found. As much as he wanted to help the boy his pride had become swollen and his ego bare when around Ariadne, and she was alone.  
>"Look what we have here. I see Alcide's not around, it's rare to find you alone cher'."<br>He crossed to her circling her form their alpha personalities clashing as he scented her, wanted her.  
>"Look what works you've already done for my pack, think of how strong we could be together Ariadne. Join me and be my mate, you can go peacefully or I can fight for your hand, but I will have it."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric watched Adda in the shower, the tiny beads of water traveling down her body. He leaned against the door frame, allowing the sight before him to be burned into his memory. When she asked if he was coming, he couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle that seemed to echo off of the bathroom walls. "Not until you have." He promised with a smirk as he pushed off the wall. He took his time walking towards Adda, the vision still etching itself into his brain. He could hear her heartbeat over the pounding of water, calling to him, begging him to feast on her blood and take her as his own.

When he finally reached Adda, he pinned her between the cool tile and his equally cool body. "I want you to be mine." He said in a low husky voice before cupping her face and bringing his lips to hers in a slow torturous motion. "And I will be yours." He added, fire burning in his eyes. "By tomorrow night, I want an answer." He said, his voice clearer. "But tonight, I want to taste you." Eric said dropping to his knees and placing one of her legs over her shoulder. Their movements, their touches - everything blurred into this once wonderful sense of pleasure. Eric wasn't sure how long they stayed in the shower, him bringing Adda over the edge several times before finally giving into his own release.

Eric had just pulled on a pair of shorts when he felt it - felt him. With wide eyes - probably the most emotion Addaleigh had ever seen from him - Eric threw open the bathroom door, freezing when his eyes landed on the familiar figure observing one of the paintings Eric had hanging in his room. "Godric..."

"I felt your pain and worried for you." Godric replied as he slowly turned around. His aura was calm, as it had been the last few centuries, and his eyes cool and guarded.

"I'm sorry that you worried." Eric replied in an equally low voice. He walked up to Godric, almost cautiously. Ducking his head slightly, he placed a hand on Godric's shoulder in greeting. "What where you doing so close to Shreveport?"

"Just having a meeting with your queen I'm afraid. It always amazes me how those with so many years can be surpassed in wisdom by those with so few. Your queen will be dethroned soon, but you already know that." His cool eyes flickered over to Addaleigh, judging in an impassive way. "So you are the human that has caught the eye of my progeny."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari growled low in her chest as her ears flattened against her head. 'Why does it seem so hard for you to grasp that I'm an alpha too? You can't have me unless I choose you. I won't fight you, because I would win, and when I did I would have to take over your pack. Alcide is my mate.' Sure, mate was a strong word to use in the wolf world, but she needed to get her point across. 'And you can complement me all you want, but I didn't do this. Alcide did. You better hope he never decides to take his rightful place Marcus, because I know for a fact the others will know their true alpha.' They were circling now, growls filling the calm night. Ariadne didn't want to fight, but she could and would.

'I will never be yours Marcus. You're an underhanded beta with an alpha complex. A real alpha does what's good for his or her pack, not him or her self. You can fight me if you want, but know that if and when I win, I'm handing pack leadership over to Alcide.' She was lying, but he didn't need to know that. She wouldn't force a responsibility on Alcide he didn't want.

Ariadne had stopped moving now, her body crouched and facing the larger black wolf. Her ears were flat, and her teeth bared. If he wanted a fight, he would get one.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh's body was liquid with delight as she left the shower to towel off and wring her hair out. Eric left the bathroom and then she heard him speaking to another male voice. Wrapping the towel around her body she peaked her head out of the bathroom in question, to reveal a placid looking man whom turned his attention to her. He was Eric's maker, which made her feel highly underdressed since she was.

Her face went scarlet with embarrassment, "Yes, sir." Addaleigh replied meekly, feeling like she was meeting Eric's dad in the nude.

"I'm going to get dressed, then I'll be out. I'm sorry." she said not sure why she was apologizing but feeling so much like she was intruding at the moment as she quickly left the bathroom and went into Eric's walk in closing the door and grabbing some shorts and an oversized shirt that looked almost like a dress on her more petite frame. She was grateful she had left the bathroom with her bra in hand but was mortified at meeting Eric's Maker and seeming like some floozy or something.  
>Walking out she kept her head high trying to regain her usual confident way, and crossed over to Eric and Godric. "I'm sorry, had I known you were coming... well I should have in fact, distracted I think, I'm good at blocking lines out but... I'm rambling, I'm sorry let me start over. My name is Addaleigh Langdish it's a pleasure to meet you."<p>

* * *

><p><span>Marcus<span>

Marcus wasn't going to stand by and let some fucking little girl who thought she was part of the boys club push him out of his position, "I AM ALPHA!"

He raged at her almost foaming at the mouth as he carried forward to attack. His teeth were bared and he went for a throat attack, fangs chomping but missing and being deflected. as they both collided but then backed up growling. "I'll make you respect me."

He ducked his muzzle down and ran for her again in agility but lacking the force needed to topple her as his claws raked into her sides trying to find purchase and mar her perfect white coat with red. Before he knew it his offense turned to defense and the more desperate he got the more sloppy and out of control he became swiping and clawing, biting and scratching.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric couldn't help but give a small smile at Adda's rambling. Since day one she had been confident and cool, it was an interesting change to the blushing human that stood before him now. Unbeknownst to Eric, Godric had caught the tiny smile, and it in turn caused Godric to smile as well. Godric's smile was more pronounced than Eric's, filled with warmth and joy. He had stopped being like Eric long ago, but he knew that Eric needed to find his way on his own... or perhaps with help from a certain human.

"It has been centuries since I've last seen you smile." Godric said in Nordic as he placed a hand on Eric's shoulder. "This human... you care for her?"

Eric easily slipped back into his native language, especially since he didn't want Adda to hear what they were saying. "I don't. She is merely a human, you taught me that there could never be-"

"I was wrong." Godric cut him off in a low voice, speaking in English once again. "You need to realize that you are also wrong." He finished with a light smile. Turning to Adda, he realized he had been rude by ignoring her. "I'm sorry Ms. Addaleigh, my manners are not what they used to be. My name is Godric, and it's a pleasure to meet you." His eyes remained light as he looked back to Eric. "I was hoping to stay the day. Would you show me to a guest room?"

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne whimpered as she rose to her feet, her side protesting against the movement. Marcus was strong, but he was sloppy. His moves were unplanned, and unorganized. He could have just as easily hurt himself. Shaking off the pain, Ari lunged at Marcus, narrowly avoiding his open mouth. She bit at his paws and legs, causing him to yelp and stumble. Again, she lunged, this time with claws outstretched followed quickly by a fast jaw. Their snarls and whimpers filled the forest around them, and Ari was only vaguely away that Tyler was now awake watching the two. Her first instinct was to check on him, but a bite to the side quickly drew her attention where it needed to be.

'You will never be alpha.' Her thoughts were a snarl as well as she practically jumped on top of him. Their fighting went on for a while before Ari finally managed to get her teeth around the back of Marcus' neck. Growling, she tightened her jaw and forced him to the ground in a submissive position. She wouldn't kill him, because she had already won. Panting, she stood like that - Marcus' neck between her teeth - as Alcide's van pulled up.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

There was a mix of panic as Alcide had driven up, he had heard the sounds of their growls from far off, and smelt the mix of Ari and Marcus' sent as he approached. When he pulled up with the vehicle his panic turned slowly to pride, shocked but still proud. He hopped out quickly at a loss from words as he approached coming up beside the stunned Tyler. What had she done? It was evident that things had progressed quickly when he left, and as of this moment... Ariadne was now the new Alpha of the pack, an odd position to put the two of them in.  
>"Ari let him run off, this beta needs to lick his wounds." Alcide said, his tone even keeled and commanding.<br>"Alcide she's alpha now, you can't boss her." Tyler said in awe of her.  
>"Yes and she's my girlfriend, so quite for now since we need to talk. Go get in the truck, your well enough to walk, we're taking you to the healer." he demanded and Tyler did as he was told getting up with a wince but able to make it over and into the van.<br>Marcus was livid but he had no rights anymore so as soon as she released him he ran off with his tail between his legs.  
>"Alpha." He said to Ari kowtowing forward at her not sure where they would go from here. "Are you okay?" he was concerned about her wounds, she would be fine but she was slightly injured.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Godric seemed like a genuinely kind man, his smile seemed both for her and yet more so for his progeny. They began speaking in something akin to german, nordic she believed. She couldn't keep up with their quick words, and she made herself not use the loop hole of seeing ahead in the future to her looking up what they were saying online and translating it so that she could in the very present know what they were saying; one it was rude since they were obviously speaking in their native tongue to avoid her understanding, and secondly took a lot of effort. Instead she politely smiled feeling a bit out of the loop.  
>However the dark haired vampire turned to her rectifying the isolation but introducing himself. Funny how very opposite these two were and yet she knew that they were close, close not even being an adequate word since the bond of maker and child was deeper than most could comprehend. "Oh of course, I can show you." she said since he had asked her and so she assumed the role of hostess in a house not her own.<br>She showed Godric out and too his room, asking him small questions about his trip from Dallas and how the weather was down there this time of year. When they reached the guest room she looked around, "It really is nice to meet the man who had such a big influence on Eric. He really is impressive, I'm thats alot of your doing."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari watched with narrowed eyes as Marcus scampered off. Once she was left alone with Alcide, she shifted back, frowning at the title. "Please don't call me that Alcide - not you." She shook her head and took a few deep breaths. Her side was healing, but it would hurt like hell for a while. She could feel an odd weight on her now, the lives of the pack. She knew they would feel the shift too, and it worried her. Just what had she gotten herself into? Grasping Alcide's forearms for balance, she sighed and looked him in the eye. Their relationship would be a lot more complicated now... if they could even have a relationship. One thing she knew for sure was that he had more of a right than she did to the pack.

"Alcide, if you want the position of alpha, it's yours." She said seriously. It was rare that an alpha would just hand over their position. "I'll beta you if you want." She winced at the phrase. Being a beta would be hard for her, having been born an alpha. The only way she could be alpha bitch was if Alcide and she were mated, marked. Marking was serious, it would bind them for life, there would be no other. Although Ariadne cared for Alcide - hell she might even be falling in love with him - she knew that she couldn't ask that of him. She would have to beta him until they decided whether or not they wanted to mark each other... If Alcide wanted alpha. If he chose to pass, Ari would have to be alpha of a giant pack she had just met.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"Eric is a good man." Godric agreed in a soft tone. "But I think he forgets that sometimes. If he means as much to you as you seem to mean to him, then he'll continue to realize who he is, instead of who he thinks he has to be." He smiled and touched her shoulder lightly. Even after all his years, he wasn't accustom to touching humans. "I'll need to rest now. I hope we'll be able to speak more tomorrow night." He nodded once and closed the door behind himself.

When Adda got back to Eric's room, he was spread out in the middle of the bed, his arms pillowing his head. His eyes were closed, but he had been waiting for Addaleigh to return, Godric's words echoing in his ears. "Come lay with me." He held one of his arms out, but didn't open his eyes. Eric had only ever known how to keep humans away, and now the very man who had taught him how to do so was telling him it was wrong? Eric wasn't sure what these feelings were that he had for Adda, but the fact that she made him feel at all was truly something magnificent for the Viking.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide would honor her wish, he didn't want to call her alpha any more than she wanted to be alpha. She was offering a great deal more than he could expect; she wasn't just offering him the role of Alpha but also would take Beta, a lower role in order to make things balance and right. He felt terrible that things had gone from simple to oh so complicated, oh so quickly. Fucking Marcus had made this mess and he was lucky he got away with his life for it. Ari didn't want to be Alpha of a new pack that she wasn't connected to. He didn't want to take the role originally but these were his people now, his pack now, his family. They needed a leader and Alpha's were scarce.

If he took the head of the pack, then he didn't want Ari to resent him, but he couldn't mark her yet either... not that it wasn't crossing his mind... but if he rushed it he didn't want her to feel trapped, he didn't want to do to her what Debbie had done to him; too soon and too fast.

"Lets take the kid to the healers and let his family know what happened, then go straight home until we sort everything out. I need time to think, and before we stand before the pack again we really should sort out what our next step is. " He stepped to her quickly kissing her forehead then her lips tenderly. "I'm proud of you for holding your own, not that I had any doubt who would win out." He said with a wink before taking her hand and leading her back to the vehical.  
>After running around and seeing the kid to safety, they arrived back at Alcides home. He drew a bath for them and sat on the edge of the tub testing the water. "Ari come here." he called out waiting until she appeared in the door way. "What do you want out of your life, if everything could work out perfectly in life, what would you want?"<p>

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda was at a loss as to how deep Godric thought Eric felt for her after just having seen them interact for all of a few minutes, but he was Eric's maker after all so she tried not to question it or over think the fact that Eric kept asking her to be his ... and he hers. As Godric bid her goodnight she did the same, leaving him, "I would like that as well." she replied with a warm smile. Godric was calm, smart, and very observant. He reminded her very much of herself but without any of the negative qualities she possessed. He was easy to talk to that one, and not afraid at all to speak candidly.

She left back to Eric's room, which she was starting to almost consider her room with how much time she spent in it. Eric looked calm, but knew she was there as he beckoned for her. She padded over to him across the plush carpet and climbed up onto the bed tucking her body into the cradle of his arm. She had never allowed herself this amount of freedom to relax and play house as it were, to wear another guys clothing and stay over multiple nights, to lay together and be intimate in unconventional ways. It was nice, truly it was.

"I hope Godric likes me, I find him very easy to get along with." she assessed quietly as they lay together, her fingers splayed out on his still chest. "You're both lucky to have one another, you compliment each others personalities very well."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne was tired, perhaps more tired than she have ever been. It had been a long day for her, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. However, Alcide's question was quick to wake her up. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, unsure of how to answer. No one had ever asked her that before and she wasn't one to think too far ahead. With a sigh she walked over to Alcide, running her fingers through his hair, lightly massaging the scalp. "I want to be happy. I want those around me to be happy as well. I want to belong somewhere, and have a family of my own one day... I guess I just want a simple life for once." She shrugged and looked down at him with a smile. "I kind of want this too." She admitted in a whisper. She wasn't exactly sure how he would interpret her words, but Ari could see herself with Alcide for a long time. Yes, she was definitely falling in love with him... If she wasn't already.

"What about you Alcide?" She asked as she began undoing the buttons of his shirt. The gesture was comforting, not sexual. She wanted to bathe with him, to just lay with him in peace for a while. "What do you want most out of life?" Her voice was low and soothing, relaxed even. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, letting her fingers run over the skin there in a light massage.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric finally opened his eyes, although it was hard to do so against the rising sun. He looked down at Adda before he began speaking. "Godric is a good man. I admire him above all else. The bond between maker and progeny is not one that can easily be explained." He said as he looked back to the ceiling. "It's a bond of complete devotion and trust. It's almost like sharing one mind, one life line. If a maker or progeny was to die, it would effect the other." Eric closed his eyes against the thought of Godric or Pam dying. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle either one without it having some long-term damage.

He switched gears in an attempt to get away from the mental image. "I meant what I said, when I said I want you to be mine." He looked down at her again, almost asking for an answer right then. "I have never offered to belong to someone else, so I hope you take my offer seriously." He said, his eyes getting heavy with the oncoming sun.


	32. 32 Titles

_Chapter 32 - Titles_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide turned off the rush of the water as she spoke, listening as she spoke out the very things dear to his heart. He had always thought he wanted solitude, and to some degree he did, but after meeting Ari and seeing how effortless it could be, how right it was, his perception of his future had changed. So many fears he had about his future were laid to rest by knowing her.  
>"Have you ever hear the tribal stories about Laotong couples, or 'old sames.' Wolves were once a scarce species when they traveled in packs so those of the same compatibility and station were mated young and called to be predestined to be together. Their matches were something ideal because of how alike and complimentary they were. It was said that they were old sames, laotong, meaning their souls had already and known one another in the spirit world and came to the earth just to find one another. I never gave the story much thought, most people don't know'a'days, but I think now that I know you I understand what it means."<br>Alcide stood crossing the small space of the bathroom to pull Ari into the circle of his strong arms, holding her to him and looking down into her eyes. "We haven't known one another a long time but every time I try to think 'I don't know her,' I instantly think, 'but really I do.' I Know the kind of woman you are, strong, fierce, an alpha but not overly proud. You stand up for what you believe in and care for your friends and family giving you all. Who else moves across the country to help out a friend associated with vamps? I know it's soon Ari but we make sense. I don't want to tie you down here if this isn't where you want to be, but my responsibility is to this tribe now, so I will take the Alpha role… and I am hoping in time, if you want…" He breathed out nuzzling her neck with his nose now, his lips close to her ear, " you will become my mate. I promise to give you all the things you said would make you happy and more Ariadne."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

She lay listening to his words, the depth of love he had for Godric, reverberate through is chest and against her fingers. As he rolled over to look down into her eyes, she met his cool blues with her warm silver. He was asking her again, wanting an answer searching her eyes for an answer. She wanted so many things, she wanted Eric, she was coming to slowly realize how very much she liked him…perhaps even was beginning to love him. However so much of her life was spent guarded, her life was in California, her job there… but then again couldn't it just as easily be here with him?  
>"I do take your offer seriously now, Eric. I had thought you were being flippant before but I do understand the weight of what you're asking; which is why you have to understand why I am taking time to think this over. I can see everyone else's future but I have no clue what I want from mine. I don't know if I want to belong to anyone, or if eventually I want a family or If I'll choose the path my brother took and become a vampire myself. I don't want you to think with my hesitancy that it doesn't mean I don't feel things for you; the problem is I feel such an abundance of things for you that its making me rethink my own life's path… and changing your future or what you want your future to be takes some time to process."<br>She reached her hand up to his cheek tracing his jaw for a brief moment before dropping her hand. "I do want to be yours, I just don't know if I can."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne could feel her breath catch with every word Alcide spoke. She had been so worried that they weren't on the same page, but it seemed her worries were unfounded. When he whispered in her ear, she could feel her heartbeat speed up, and knew he would be able to hear it. "There's no way you could make me any happier than you already have Alcide." She breathed as she nuzzled him. "And the alpha position is yours." As she spoke the words, she could feel the shift in power. The weight she had been feeling left her, and a new weight replaced it. She could feel Alcide's power over not only her, but the whole pack. She ducked her head, out of respect and habit. It was odd to feel the pressure of an alpha, having been one for so long up until this point. The wolf within her wasn't happy about the demotion, but she just reminded herself it was temporary.

"We'll have to have a pack meeting, but first, lets actually get some sleep. She kissed him, his lips hot and full against hers. "Well, maybe not first." She said with a wicked smile.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"I understand." Eric replied, his eyes hooded with oncoming sleep. He could feel her blood in his limbs, her warmth lulling him. "I know how you feel already, but I wonder if you do." He mused, his lips turning up at the corner. "Sleep, tomorrow is your night off." he mumbled before placing his lips to her forehead. In a matter of moments, he let the sun force his body into the familiar death-like sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide was alpha, and despite the new weight on his shoulders, his inner wolf finally felt comfortable and less restless. It had taken him a while to be ready to take on this role, but now that it was his, he was glad for it and despite his worries, Ari's faith in him made it so he believed he wouldn't fail her or his tribe. At her warm kiss and invitation to bed he smiled wickedly scooping her playfully into his arms; "My first command is to have you all to myself in my bed."

With that he whisked her to his... their... bedroom and made love to his beta, his girlfriend, his laotong, his Ariadne until they were both happily sated and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Addaleigh lay curled into the comfort of Eric as he slept, sleep alluding her as the morning came. Her thoughts and conflicts kept her awake her mind making lists again of pro's and cons; her constant go to when making choices. There were so many reasons for her to go back the California, so much stability in going back, in just enjoying what this was and leaving but despite how many negatives staying in Shreveport had, no matter how uncertain Shreveport was it had one major thing California and her future would never have if she left... it had Eric.

She had never felt like this for anyone so strongly. Her feelings for him honestly terrified her, she had always been in control of her emotions, or her life, but the longer she stayed around Eric the more the fibers of her life's thread and his intertwined, and she feared most of all what would be left of her if that link was ever severed, if she ever lost him like she did her parents. She watched him sleep and in time eventually fell asleep herself wondering if Eric knew her better than she did herself.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

The day passed and Alcide and Ari eventually woke up, only to fall back into bed a few more times in fits of passion before finally joining the world again. He summoned his first meeting for the pack before night fall in the late afternoon. At first he was actually nervous, worried that they wouldn't accept him, that they would want Marcus instead. He didn't force his call on the pack for the meeting, since he was sure Marcus was still out nursing his ego, if he was even still around. He stood with Ari waiting as his pack assembled, holding her hand for silent comfort.

When his pack stood before him he took a moment staring at each member, feeling their weight, their expectations, worries and joys... and the perfect weight of Ari's hand in his giving him strength. "I'm honored... to be your Alpha." he began before launching into a speech to his pack letting him know that he wasn't perfect, and he was so glad he had been welcomed in like family at the get go and how promised to return the favor and lead to the very best of his ability. It went well and afterwards he felt more relieved now that the initial part was over.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda woke up having slept in some past the sun going down, she rolled over finding Eric not there as she sleepily groped for the comfort of his body. She got up looking around but he wasn't in the room. She wrinkled her brow and got out of bed a sleepy mess as she rubbed her eyes, looking a kind opposite to the usual uptight and business minded woman she normally was. She padded out the room and down the stairs following the sound of Pam teasing Eric and making Godric laugh.

"Looks like Sleeping beauty is up." Pam teased as Adda rounded the corner into the living room, not being mean but almost like a big sister like jibe.

"Sorry I overslept." she said half in a yawn.

"You can't oversleep on your night off." The blonde woman retorted.

"Night off?" Addaleigh hadn't thought he was serious.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne had slept well, happy to be wrapped in Alcide's arms. She wondered if she would get to talk to Adda any time soon. Their apartment would no doubt need to be cleaned, and she would need to pick up some clothes if she was going to continue spending nights - days - at Alcide's. She had to leave him for her first shift at Merlotte's, but she actually had fun at work. Jessica was a sweet girl... despite the fangs. Ari would have to sneak off periodically for a breather. It was harder dealing with the beta position than she thought. She could feel the unfamiliar - and frankly, unwelcome - weight in her chest. She wondered how Alcide had dealt with it for so long. Still, when Alcide picked her up, she smiled and pretended nothing was wrong. It wouldn't do any good to make him worry, and she would get used to the pain eventually... she hoped.

Ari stood with Alcide as he delivered his speech, pride overwhelming the pain in her chest. The pack was obviously fond of Alcide, their eyes trusting and warm. Ariadne had been correct when she had told Marcus that the pack would know their true alpha. Once Alcide's speech was over, everyone dispersed. Some hung around the woods, talking and laughing. Others shifted and ran into the woods, their yelps and howls heard clearly over the chatter.

Ari pulled Alcide aside and smiled up at him, her hands resting on his chest. "I knew you would be great." She stood on her toes to place a kiss on his jaw, the furthest she could reach without him bending. "I was wondering if we could swing by the apartment? If I'm gonna spend another night, I'll need some of my own clothes." She liked that she could still be casual with him, despite the underlying need to obey.

One of their packmates clapped Alcide's shoulder in passing, giving him a broad smile. "Glad to have you alpha." He laughed, obviously having been comfortable with Alcide before his new title. At the word alpha, Ari's chest constricted as her inner wolf howled in protest. Wincing against the pain, Ari turned towards the truck so Alcide wouldn't see. "We should get going."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric wasn't sure which he liked more, Adda waking up in his home, or Adda waking up smelling of him. Her own scent was dulled by his, practically marking her as taken to all other vampires. "I was fully planning on letting you sleep until tomorrow night." Eric admitted as he held out an apple for her. He had sent Pam to the nearest 24-hour supermarket for some human food. The least he could do is feed Adda, since he usually just stops at a fast food place. It was actually Godric's suggestion, as he had a deeper understanding of the more basic human needs. Godric was eying Adda now, as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle. Eric wasn't sure what it was his maker was looking for, but having another man's eyes on what he already considered to be his human made him territorial. The thought was worrisome. Godric was his maker, Eric couldn't fight him... even for Adda.

As if reading his thoughts, Godric stood and walked towards Adda, his face the same calm as always. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, he lowered his nose to her neck, inhaling deeply. Pam gave Eric a confused look, but Eric was too busy staring at the sight before him. Just what was Godric doing? "You smell delightful." Godric commented lightly as he rose to stand at his full height. "Perhaps you'll do me the pleasure of letting me taste you some time." He said casually, as if Eric's fang marks weren't prominent on her neck. Eric stood frozen, his face like stone... What had just happened?


	33. 33 Say Yes

_Chapter 33 - Say Yes_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide was comforted by the warm reception, and being the man he was hadn't noticed any of the small subtleties of Ari's challenge with her new position. "I think you look adorable in my oversized shirts." he teased as he lead her to the truck, opening the door for her before getting in himself. He left the clearing pulling onto the main road and heading for her apartment.  
>Laying his hand on her knee he could feel she was a little tense, her attention diverted, and her spirit less buoyant than normal.<p>

"Babe, there something wrong?" He asked a bit of confusion on his face as he diverted his attention split between the road and his girlfriend.

"You just seem tense some." he clarified.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda had felt comfortable for once in front of the group of vampires who were as close as family to one another. She had just taken a bite of her apple when Godric approached, he had giving him a broad smile, liking him for the mentor and father figure of Eric. That smile fell into a confused forced one as he sniffed her neck way too close into her personal space.

She felt like Eric's dad was hitting on her... In front of Eric no less! She was confused and shook her head swallowing the bite of apple and coughing on it some before speak; "I'm ummm, flattered" she said the last word more of a question. "I don't let people drink from me, or um, well not normally. Eric's the first... I just umm, I'm sorry." she looked at Eric as if begging for help out of this, she didn't want to offend Godric in front of his family, but she didn't want this attention. She was so flustered she didn't know enough to be angry at the come one or to do more than stand stiffly and rebuff him as politely as she could.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne bit the inside of her mouth at Alcide's question. She had never been a good liar to those she cared about. "I'm fine." She forced a smile, but it felt fake. "Just tired I guess." She shrugged and sighed. It wasn't a complete lie. The pain in her chest had taken a lot out of her, and she was ready to fall asleep where she sat. Then again, it seems like lately she was tired all the time. Perhaps it had something to do with the non-stop supernatural havoc going on around them. And to think, she thought Shreveport was going to be a nice quiet little town where everyone knew their neighbors and smiled all the time. How wrong she had been.

"I guess I miss Adda too. I feel like I haven't seen her for weeks." She smiled and looked up at him. "Do you mind if she and I have a girls night? You can go have a guys night with the male pack members... as long as there's no strippers." She laughed, although she was completely serious. The alpha in her was possessive over Alcide and the thought of him around females that will probably try to sleep with him just for his position made her skin crawl.

When they pulled up to the house, the lights weren't on, so Ari assumed Adda wasn't home. "Come keep me company." She said as she kissed his neck. She knew that her lie from earlier was obvious, and that Alcide was probably waiting to call her out on it. Before he could get the chance, Ari hopped out of the truck, pulling out her cellphone and dialing Adda's number. She knew that once they got inside, she wouldn't be able to run away from Alcide's questioning gaze.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"Godric, may I speak with you in private?" Eric asked, fighting to keep his voice level. Just what had gotten into his maker? Godric, like any other vampire, had always been a fan of sex and lust, but he never chose a human.

"Of course." Godric replied with a small smile. He looked almost giddy behind his cool mask. When they were safely out of Adda's hearing range, Eric turned to his maker with a frown. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. How could he deny Godric anything with the bond they shared? "You wanted to speak?" Godric asked after a moment.

"What was that about Godric?" Tension worked it's way into Eric's words.

"I was simply paying her a complement. You have no right getting defensive Eric, after all, she's not your human."

"That's not-"

"In fact, you said she meant nothing to you. If that's true why do you care if I pursue her?"

Eric stared dumbfounded at his maker. Never had he heard Godric use the term pursue when it came to a mate. He had always seemed above mating, above the need for companionship beyond Eric. "Pursue her?" He parroted back like an idiot.

"Yes, after so many years, I find myself desiring a mate."

"You can't have her." Eric snapped without thinking. She was his.

"Why not?"

"Because I _do_ care for her, and she is _mine_." Eric nearly growled, fury etched on his face. He froze however at Godric's victorious look. Had he been set up by his maker to finally admit what he had been thinking?

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

He knew the moment it came out of her mouth that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. He tried to run over the events of last night and today, trying to think of what he did to upset her. Usually when he messed up with a girl, said girl being Debbie, she would scream at him and rant about what he did, Alcide wasn't used to not knowing where he had messed up.

She was asking for a girls night and he couldn't deny her anything, especially if she was upset with him, "Sure that sounds good." he said as they drove up the drive. She hopped out the truck before he could confront her about it leaving him more puzzled.

"What the hell did I do..." he asked himself. He got out and followed her inside the seldom used house.

"Did I upset you Ari? Cause if so I'd like to know what I did because I can't think of what it is." He said closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Pam and Addaleigh had been left in the living room alone as the boys left to talk. Pam looked adda over as if she was some strange creature; "What the hell kind of spell does your coochie have on you that just makes men loose their minds?" she asked in both shock and awe.

"I didn't ask for that! I'm just as confused as you are." she whispered back.  
>Pam shushed her listening to the conversation happening behind the door in nordic.<p>

"Whats he's saying." Adda urged.

"Can't you see it." Pam shot back.

"I don't speak Nordic Pam!" she urged to her again.

"Fine fine." she said waving her off. "Godric said he paid you a compliment. Erics defensive and you're not Erics. Eric said you meant nothing to him... oh well Godric said thats what Eric said."

Adda felt her heart drop into her stomach clenching her teeth, thinking Eric should win the fucking oscar for his role as someone who gave a damn.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, Eric just said he can't have you and that he does care for you and your his, blah blah blah, lets move on to something we didn't know." she said rolling her eyes.

"You knew?" Adda asked Pam.

Pam crossed her arms in a wordless 'duh,' "He's my maker and seems to have a thing for humans lately. At first I thought you were a rebound, but evidently he wasn't to declare you. It could be worse, I could have been stuck with little miss sunshine as my evil step mother or something. At least he picked a stylish one this time, you have more fashion in one manicured nail then this whole bottom feeding town. He could do worse, honestly the main issue I had was sookie was the little blonde kept stringing Eric along. Eric doesn't play second fiddle, especially to Compton."

Adda was sure that was the most she had ever hear Pam speak, and she liked her all the more for what she was saying and finally understood the a bigger picture of what happened between the blonde fiancé and him.

"So do you?" Pam asked.

"Do I what?" She quiped back to which Pam just replied with a 'you know what' arch of her eyebrow. "Yes Pam I do... I just..."

"There's no 'i just,' Look little miss sight seer, for someone who see's everyone else's pathetic little futures your blind to your own. If you go back to your beach, do you really see you finding better? If your plan works you would be the human of a king, not just working for one. Eric is loyal, he's smart, and he had to go through more than I wanted to see him go through over that blonde little twit. Now he just barely started to get over her, if you plan on leaving then do it sooner rather than later, just make up your mind, don't lead him on."

Adda felt humbled and put in her place, she had only been thinking about how this move or decision would effect her, not thinking it would mean anything to Eric if she decided to leave. "Your right. And I do... I mean I am, I kept thinking I could leave and just move on but... part of me knows I'll always wonder."

The door to the room opened and Adda looked up, "Eric, I have my answer. Yes." she said crossing to him in the door frame. "Yes," she said again standing under his tall frame "I'll be yours. And I can't see if I will make you happy or what all this means, but its exciting not knowing and just knowing that right now I want to be yours, and for you to be mine Eric."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne froze at his words. She had been trying to avoid making him feel bad, but instead she just made him feel bad for a different reason. "Oh no, Alcide." She shook her head with a sigh as she crossed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She knew that she would have to tell him the truth, she just wanted to do it in a way that wouldn't make him feel horrible. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Alcide, he meant so much to her. The thought of hurting him increased the ache in her chest by ten fold. It was in that moment that Ariadne realized that she was in fact in love with Alcide Herveaux. She took a moment to let that thought sink in before pulling back and giving him another forced smile.

"How can I say this?" She asked herself with a sigh. "My wolf is a little... resistant to the beta position. Having been an alpha so long, it's kind of restricting, and it's hurting me... physically." She said in a calm slow voice. She didn't want him to think she was blaming him for anything. She had offered to beta, and she would hold true to her word. "I'm sure it will eventually pass." Only, she wasn't.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Godric hadn't said another word on the subject, instead excusing himself to go bathe. Still angry, Eric returned to the kitchen. He had planned on telling Adda that she had to choose, that he wouldn't play games, but she had beat him to it. He observed her for a moment, making sure she had said what he thought she had. When she crossed to him, Eric wasted no time in pulling her to him, and covering her mouth with his own. Eric closed his eyes against the familiar warm honey and sunshine taste. Mid-kiss Pam excused herself with a crude comment, but Eric didn't care. He had just pulled away to let her breathe when he heard her phone going off upstairs.

Telling her to hold on, he retrieved her phone at a vampire's speed and handed it to her. She had missed the call because of their kiss, but her phone glowed a bright blue indicating a new message. "Tell your roommate that I don't appreciate being interrupted." Eric practically purred into her neck, his lips grazing the flesh.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide was glad she didn't seem angry with him, which only left him more confused but less fretful as she hugged him and he returned the embrace. However he felt a pang of guilt at her explanation, it was something he hadn't thought of but should have been clear as day. When he had accepted beta it was hard, but he had been shunning his own alpha status so long that it wasn't nearly as difficult as it must be for Ariadne having always been on her own as a free alpha.

"Ari, I'm sorry. Honestly I didn't even consider that." he said looking down into warm amber eyes. "I didn't take the position to hurt you, and if the pack wouldn't be resentful of a new comer I would turn back over the power to you." he said with a sigh kissing her forehead for a long moment as he held her to him.

Parting enough to look down at her again he searched her eyes, "You always have the power to become an alpha along side me as my mate, but that ball is in your court, I don't want to rush you and have you resent me. The offer is always there."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda was giddy with delight at just finally being impulsive, at finally living just on pure emotion and not having a five year plan. She was ecstatic at the feel of Eric's warmth and happiness in her decision as he kissed her, taking her breath away as he kissed her with all the passion she had ever known in her life. In an instant he was letting her breath dashing off then back with her phone.

At first she thought it might be her brother, she had texted him the night before to let him know she was alright and hadn't spoken to him since they left the club but it was actually Ariadne, which her heart ached with missing. How little had the two seen one another since moving here? She tried to read the text but kept giggling at Eric's mouth on her neck, the light tease of his fangs against her neck.

"Yes, yes I promise that's the first thing I'll text to her." she joked as she sent back a reply eager to have a girls night tonight as well, despite the small part of adda that wanted to just spend the next week naked with Eric in bed, on the floor, in the shower , or really any and every flat surface.

"I would ask your permission, but since I already know your answer I'll tell you that I'm going to stay the night with Ariadne tonight, she needs a girls night and I haven't seen her in a while and have a lot to catch her up on. But I could use a shower first before I head over?" she asked with a wicked gleam to her silver eyes as she leaned up to kiss him on the neck and the line of his jaw before they left the kitchen for the bathroom to enjoy in the fun of a wet and slippery time together.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Shock. There was no other word to describe what Ariadne was feeling. She wasn't sure which was more shocking, the fact that he had just offered to mate with her, or the fact that the word 'yes' popped up in her brain before he was done speaking. If she were to agree to mate with Alcide, she would be agreeing to a lot more than just him. She would be bound to Shreveport, and the pack. She would never revive the White Back clan... but maybe it was time she let that go. If she focused too hard on what she wanted, she was going to miss what she needed.

She wouldn't be able to return with Adda - she realized. She would be leaving everything behind. It was a big choice, and it really should have taken her longer to know the right answer. "Yes." She said quickly. No matter what she had to give up, she knew she was gaining a lot more. She rose on her toes, kissing him passionately as her pulsed drummed in her ear. She opened her eyes as she pulled away from the kiss with a soft smile. "I love you Alcide."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

As much as Eric wanted to keep Adda in the shower all night, or perhaps his bed, he knew that she was serious about her girl's night. He didn't like the idea of her alone with her friend in that house even if (and especially because) her friend was a werewolf. He wanted her to stay with him, share his bed every night, but he knew better to bring that up to her right now. She would need time to adjust, one step at a time. Eric was a patient man when he had to be, and he was sure he could summon the patience for Addaleigh.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he drove her to her little house. He wondered what she would look like as a vampire. She was already poised and graceful, her style elegant and timeless. Her features were pronounced enough, and her skin clear. He wasn't sure she would change at all. She would be fierce, he knew that much. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of being her maker. It would bring them far closer than they already were. Again, he knew better than to bring that up. 


	34. 34 Talking

_Chapter 34 - Talking_

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Eric drove her to her home, or rather her hardly used house. She was happy in their comfortable silence as they speed through the night to the house that had lights on. "Looks like Ari's here already."

Getting out of the car after Eric opened the door for her she took his hand, testing the feel of her fingers lacing through his, testing if it would be awkward holding his hand. It was nice, and she tilted her head up to smile at him; "Do you mind taking back a bag with some of my clothes. For when I stay over so I don't have to always borrow Pam's or your clothing."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

If your heart could swell and burst, Alcide was sure it happened the moment she said yes, and that his heart stopped the moment she told him she loved him. He was never a very sentimental man, he was warm but brusque but he was not the type to get choked up. Right now he was crushing her to him feeling so vastly and deeply in love with this woman, murmuring it again and again against her hair as he kissed her between proclamations. "I love you, I love you, I love you," came his voice in her ear.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda and Eric entered the house at that moment, Adda having invited Eric in on the door step. She beamed at her friend caught up in a romantic and sweet embrace of the Alcide fellow, the man in the text pic having been titled 'Boyfriend,' it looked like it was going as well as she had expected. "Well lookie here, seems that my vision was right after all." she chimed, her joy for her friend evident.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne felt giddy, something not common for her. She felt at home in Alcide's arms as he told her he loved her over and over again. It was hard to believe just how far they had come in such a short time. What had it been, a month - two? It felt like longer to Ari, like she had know Alcide her whole life, and had just been waiting to find him again. Perhaps he was right about the legends. Ari's happy bubble was burst when Adda and her vampire walked in. Ari didn't like the smell of fanger in her home, but she supposed she would have to get used to it. She pulled back a little to look at them, but remained in Alcide's arms. They really did have horrible timing, considering he would have to leave now.

Rolling her eyes at Adda's comment, Ari laughed. "When are your visions ever wrong?" She smiled warmly at her friend, even if she smelled like a leech. "Nice fang marks, are they a fashion statement?" She could tell that there was something deeper than what it appeared to be between Adda and the sheriff, and she was going to use girl's night to figure out what that was.

Turning her attention back to Alcide, she kissed him lightly. "I think it's time the men left." She winked at him and smirked. "How else are we supposed to talk about how good you are in bed?"

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric agreed to taking some of her stuff, although he would prefer her nude. She could have moved in that night, and Eric wouldn't have cared, he probably would have preferred it. Eric was a possessive and protective vampire. Since Adda agreed to be his, he saw her as something he needed to protect and keep locked away. There were a lot of creatures that didn't particularly like Eric, and wouldn't hesitate to use Adda against him.

When they walked inside the house, Eric rose a brow at the scene in front of him. He and Alcide weren't exactly friends, but they were still friendly. He was surprised at how quickly their relationship seemed to take off. He hoped Adda didn't expect the same of him. He might be will to admit he cared for her, but he was far away from saying the 'L' word. He hadn't even said it to Godric or Pam. Love wasn't something Eric Northman did.

When the she-wolf told Alcide it was time to go, Eric chuckled and cupped Adda's chin before pressing his lips to hers. "It seems as if I'm being dismissed. " He covered her lips once more. "Be sure to defend my honor." He added with a smirk at Ari's 'good in bed' comment.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda wanted to almost defend herself and Eric's marks on her neck at the comment Ari made, but it was just Ari being Ari- she had never been fond of vampires, so one sucking on her best friends neck, especially when that friend was Addaleigh, was not unexpected. However the very much in love and happy Ari seemed to be playing nice as she shooed the men out of the house so she and her seer friend could finally catch up.

She allowed herself to be kissed in front of the two wolves, not caring for once what decorum dictated; if they could be young and in love, then the pair could tolerate the show of affection between the two monogamous... relationship between the human and vampire. She chuckled at defending his honor; "I'll do you proud." she quipped. "Oh and have fun tonight, and play nice about what Alcide has to ask you." she whispered to Eric, and at his confused look gave him a wink, "You'll find out in a few minutes."

"Now shoo." Adda said with a finale kiss before moving away from Eric to go to Ari.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide kissed Ari goodnight, something on his mind, and glad Ari would be distracted tonight with her best friend. The men left the girls to their devices, pillow fights, nails, gossip, you know the usual things Alcide assumed went on when girls got together. As he made his way to his truck he paused grimacing as another good but reluctant idea struck him, "Hey Northman, I have a question to ask you since you seem like the fancy type and all." He looked at the house making sure no one was listening, not that the girls could hear them from inside, before going to where Eric stood by his sports car.

"Do you know a good place where I can get a um... an engagement ring. I don't want to mess it up with the wrong kind, you know how girls get."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda was busy straightening up and grabbing a blanket for them to share off her bed and onto the couch in the living room so they could cuddle up as close girlfriends do and chat. "So things between you and the boyfriend seem really serious hm?" She said with a smile as she got on the couch and tucked herself under the blanket.

"I'm really happy for you Ari. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time you know." She peeked at her Ariadne with a smile, she wouldn't ruin any of the little glimpses of her future she had seen just yet, telling the future diminished the fun of it all, so instead she would just enjoy the realization of the fact that her best friend would be permanently moving to Shreveport it seemed.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ari smiled at her best friend, her eyes a bit unfocused as she thought about Alcide. It seemed like he was all she could think about these days. It was both annoying and wonderful. "He's great Adda... He's.. perfect.. for me. It feels weird to say that because I haven't ever given much thought to a mate beyond repopulating my clan... But I love him." She laughed a breathy laugh at how easily the words came. Looking back on it, she was almost sure she had loved him from the first moment she saw him. The thought of love at first sight had always been laughable... until now.

"What about you?" Ariadne asked, shifting gears before she got too caught up in her own head. "You've been around vampires for a long time, and this is the first time you've let one drink from you. Not to mention you seem to be quite comfortable with Northman. If I didn't know any better Adda, I would think you were - Oh my god." She cut herself off with realization. "You've agreed to be his mate haven't you?" He tone wasn't accusatory, in fact it was nearing a girly squeal that Ari only ever used around Adda.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric froze at Alcide's question, his eyebrows raised in mild shock. So it was serious... "Park your truck around the block, I'll take you to a jeweler." He said as he unlocked his car. Eric had a lot of workers at his disposal, all that were willing to work late hours for the sheriff. Once Alcide was parked and in Eric's car, Eric took the familiar road towards Fangtasia. The jeweler wasn't far from the bar, and luckily answered his phone when Eric called. He decided to heed Adda's words and help Alcide, because after all, when Eric Northman does you a favor, he can always call on you to return in kind. Eric truly enjoyed having people in his debt.

"Both of them aren't exactly high maintenance, so I'm sure she wont care what ring you get her." Eric started the conversation. He should at least attempt to become friendly with Alcide, even if he reeked of dog. "You should get her a chain too. This way she can wear it around her neck when she shifts and wont lose it." His voice was monotone, giving off the impression that he was bored with the whole subject. The truth was that it worried him. Whenever women saw someone else getting married, they always wanted to do the same. He knew Adda wasn't like that, but it was still worrisome.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

The dark haired brunette was so happy for Ari, she was swooning in the level of love she had for Alcide. Adda was very harsh on the guys that tried to pursue Ari, since none of them lived up to what Adda knew Ari deserved. Alcide was different, he understood Ari in a way most couldn't, he was a leader and not intimidated by Ari's alpha nature, and most of all he loved her back.

At Ari's own inquiry into Adda's love life she blushed trying not to giggle at the infectious giddiness Ari was exuding. "Nothing quite so permanent I don't think. I agreed, we agreed, to be each others. He likes the word 'mine.' I'm his and he's mine, it's nice not having labels. Not that there is anything wrong with having a label, I'm proud of you for settling down some, my little Ari's growing up." She teased.

"We like one another. He's a lot of things I admire. Do we have a future together, I'm not sure. But I do know that I'm enjoying not caring, just living in the moment for once, not having a five year plan. So for now I'm his human, we enjoy each other, and that's enough for now. I'm not sure how my brother feels about it however, he arrived in town did I tell you? He met Eric, they had a weird macho off, and then just were okay. Men are idiots sometimes." She said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide wasn't a fan of vampires, but out of the ones he had met so far, Eric seemed to be the only consistent one helping him out when he needed a favor. Granted Eric would always call back in those favors with some interest, but he was a pretty useful guy. He was grateful for the idea about the chain, he hadn't even thought of what to do when she shifted.

"Thanks, good idea." He said with a nod. Silence passed for a moment before he made his own effort and attempt to get along with the fanger.

"So Ari's friend seems nice. She told me the brunette reads minds, I don't know how you deal with it, women already always think their right, and that one has proof that she is." he joked at the expense of the female kind, a joke universal among men.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne bit her lip to contain a laugh. She knew for a vampire -especially one like Eric Northman- calling a human 'his' was a very serious label. She wouldn't say anything to ruin her friend's fun though... she would figure it out in time. Ari was surprised to hear that Adda's brother was back in town. He had always been one of the only vampires Ari liked. She was happy for her friend, she had always been so emotionally closed off from everyone and it was nice to see her loosen up.

"He makes you happy." Ariadne stated with a smile. "That means something." She shrugged and leaned back on the couch. She was tempted to ask Addaleigh to look into her future with Alcide, but she knew that: one, Adda wouldn't tell her and 2, it's always more fun to live it than to hear about it. Ari could see herself already, her and Alcide mated, maybe a few kids in a little house somewhere in woods. They would have their pack and friends. It was perfect.

"What if you decide you love him?" Ari asked knowing that if her friend married this vamp, she would never be able to have kids. "I mean, you would have to give up a lot to be with him." Like her human life.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric chuckled at the wolf's joke. After all, men of any species were still men. "She doesn't read minds, but she might as well. She sees the future... everyone's but her own." He said shaking his head at the thought of how stubborn she had been up until that night. Eric was glad that Alcide was proposing. If Ariadne were to stay in Shreveport, it would only be more incentive for Adda to stay. He knew that she agreed to be his, but she was loyal. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen when the king wanted his oracle back. He knew that to even stand a chance at keeping her, he would need to take the throne, to become a king himself... but that was a thought for another time.

Pulling into the empty parking lot, Eric shut the car off. "You sure you want to do this? It's one thing to mate with another wolf, but you're talking about giving her your last name." Granted, Eric knew very little about how serious wolves took mating.


	35. 35 If I die young

_Chapter 35 - If I die young _

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Ariadne was right, Eric did make her happy and more like a person she didn't know she could be, more relaxed and open. Ari however seemed to want to go talk show host and dig deeper which only Ari would be able to do with Adda without making her clam up and shut down; too many years of friendship, love, and trust had been between the two girls so there was never anything off topic.

"That's a good question, and one frankly I try not to think about. If I do end up falling in... love... with Eric, then I guess I would asses my options then. I can either stay here with him, but that would mean cutting my ties mainly with California court to join Eric's, and that's assuming he does take the throne, which so far looks positive in my readings but the futures not set in stone. Then comes the question, if I stay what would that mean for us? Would I become a vampire or stay human, I don't see it working out if I stay human because I wouldn't force anyone I was in a committed relationship with to sit by and watch me grow old and die. I already have to know I'm doing that to my brother, but he choose his path, I couldn't do that to someone I was in love with. Even then comes the complication of if I want a family... I had never thought about kids really, but its one of those things that you wont know how much you regret not having them until you can't have them... but I could always be a maker so..."She tossed up her hands falling over into Ari's lap with a sigh.

"I just don't know. Loving Eric Northman makes my life far more complicated, and the sane part of me keeps saying just don't, just distance yourself, but we both know there is no sanity when love is involved. And besides, just because I may love him down the line doesn't mean he'll feel the same."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide and Eric had both at one time been competition for Sookie Stackhouse's heart, and now here they sat in front of a jewelers talking cordially about Alcide proposing and Eric's new human girlfriend, as out of place it seemed, he was glad for the company. Eric's question made him chuckle in that deep throaty way; "Marriage is something on paper, sharing your last name, but despite vows its not binding. You can get a divorce. In the wolf packs when you mate, it's for life, there is no going back from that. You are bound eternally, so I figure its best to make it official too."

"I love Ari in a way I haven't felt before. She gets me, my good and bad moods, my ups and downs. She is strong willed and a perfect Alpha, which she deserves to be again. I tried the relationship thing before and thought I had it figured out with Debbie but even at our best it didn't feel a tenth of as good as it does now."

When he finished he chuckled nervously, not having meant to go on and on, especially to a disinterested third party. It was nice to have a guy to share this with, someone outside the pack, who was objective. He shrugged it off, "So yeah I'm sure. Now lets go grab this ring and lighten my wallet some." He said getting out of the car and going in to look through the wedding and engagement ring section, looking for anything that stuck out to him.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"Sounds to me like you already love him, and he returns your feelings." Ariadne said casually as she smiled at her friend. She knew that Adda could sometimes -okay, always- be stubborn when it came to her own feelings. Just like she knew that her words would fall on deaf ears. Adda would admit how she felt when she was ready. Although Ari didn't like the idea of her best friend becoming a vampire, she wanted to see her happy. Sure, she would stink to high hell, but she would still be Addaleigh.

"So what's on the agenda tonight? I think to avoid disappointing the boys, we should really talk about how good they are in bed." Ari laughed with a wink. "Then again, Eric might be belittled by what Alcide is packing." She said with a wolfish smile.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric felt like he had been standing in the jewelery store forever, when in reality it had only been an hour or so. It was getting late - or early rather - and Eric would need to get back to his place to go to ground. He had hoped to get some work for the club done, but he was sure Pam had it under control... he hoped Pam had it under control. Alcide had been taking his sweet time looking at rings, and Eric was starting to get annoyed. How long could it take to pick out a ring? There weren't very many to choose from in the small store, but perhaps that was the problem.

"Jack." Eric turned to the elderly shop owner. "Can you bring out some stuff from the back?" He knew the jeweler kept a secret stash of jewelery in the back for restocking the cases when things were bought. Most of them were designed by Jack himself, so they were one of a kind.

The man nodded after a moment before slowly making his way to the back. When he returned, he held a wooden case covered with glass. Through the glass five different rings could be seen, all varying in shape and size. "I suggest you pick one of these, they're guaranteed to be the best in Shreveport." Eric said lazily as he leaned against one of the cases.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda had rebuffed that 'love' comment with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes; if she loved Eric, she wasn't ready to admit it even to herself yet, love wasn't something the brunette doled out easily. She was grateful for the change in subject from romantic to the sexual, and a laugh escaped her. It was fun for once to be able to join in with her friend and tease about their sexploits.

"Oh no Ari, I'm not saying Alcide isn't big...I've seen it before when you both were shifting back to human. I applaud what you're working with, he has a Huge talent. But, while I'm pretty sure you haven't seen Eric nude, if shoe size, hand size, and overall height plays a role, you can only guess what I'm working with." She had a very proud smile on as she stood up to grab them both a beer out of the fridge, beer being the only thing in there outside of bottled water, returning she tossed her the cold bottle. "Lets just Eric is in no way belittled by anyone."

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide felt like he had only been here for a moment or so, each option was just so overwhelming. He didn't care about the prices, despite how high this retailer's rings ran, because he was doing well in his job and still had a bonus pay out from the last time Eric had needed some work done, in savings. She deserved the best. Eric finally, Alicde was sure out of impatiens, directed him to the jeweler Jack's box to pick from.

The moment he saw it, he knew it was the right one. A nice white gold piece with a large rounded diamond in the center, with what looked like a delicate white gold woven design around the band with smaller diamonds interlaced, paired with a matching wedding band. "That's the one." He said as he pointed and Jack took the item out for him agreeing the woman he was giving this too was a lucky one.

He paid for it knowing despite how light this would make his savings and bank account that it was well worth the investment, he may not be able to give her a mansion or fancy cars, but this one thing he could do. Taking the box he thanked Jack and they left back into Eric's car.

"You didn't have to do all this, so thanks."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Ari joked as she got herself a bottled water instead. If she were to drink a beer, she would probably end up drunk dialing Alcide. She had been waiting a long time for Adda to get a boyfriend, and now she was going to poke fun at her every chance she got. "I think we should watch a stupid lovey-dovey movie until we pass out in a pile of our own tissues." She said with a smile as she knelled by their DVD collection. Ari had always been a secret romantic, and collected the classics. "Ooh Titanic, it's been a while since we've watched that one."

After making them something to eat - nothing healthy of course - Ari popped the DVD in the player and cuddled into the couch. Slowly, she felt her eyes drop right around the time of the steamy car scene. She didn't fight as sleep overtook her, she simply sank into the comfortable couch.

* * *

><p><span>ric<span>

"Don't mention it. After all, we both know the consequences of receiving my help." Eric said with an almost teasing smirk. Perhaps being friendly with a werewolf wouldn't be as hard as he initially thought. He dropped Alcide off at his truck before swinging around back to Adda's place. He listened carefully, only to find they were watching a movie. Satisfied that there was no danger, Eric drove back to his place. Pam and Godric were just heading to ground themselves when he walked in, hardly acknowledging him.

It felt weird to be sleeping in his bed alone, even though Adda had only been there about a week. He was getting used to her, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Not bothering to change out of his clothes, Eric laid in the center of his bed. Closing his eyes, he reached out to sense Adda's emotions. She seemed calm, perhaps asleep. With a sigh, he let his body fall still as the sun lulled him into his familiar death-sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide &amp; Addaleigh<span>

Adda wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but when she woke up it was still early in the morning, and she was groggy and cuddled up to Ari. She really had needed a night off with her best friend. She stood stretching to go to the restroom, careful to not disturb her friend. When she left the bathroom, immediately she felt something was off. Walking slowly and as quietly as possible, picking up a hammer off her desk in the bedroom from when they were hanging pictures, she made her way into the living room, peeking around the corner. Her heart leapt at the sight.

A blonde woman stood holding a rag to Ari's face, a vindictive sneer on her lips. A rage bubbled up within her and she wanted to physically murder the bitch who was drugging her friend. She ran forward to hit the bitch in the head with her hammer, but the woman gasped and blocked with her arm letting out a yell of "You Cunt!" as the hammer hit her in the arm.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Adda raged not knowing if Ari was alive since she hadn't stirred yet. She went to punch the woman in the gut but then the hammer was ripped from her hands and she was toppled over with them both rolling around knocking over the dvd rack and kicking and scratching and biting.

Adda lost control over the hammer and was being pinned, she sunk her teeth hard and deep into the blonde's arm rendering a scream before Debbie reared back in pain with the hammer in her hand and brought it down as hard as she could into Addaleigh's skull with a sickening thud, and Adda's world went dark.

Her mind kept flashing images, that she couldn't sort through or actively comprehend when knocked out and bleeding.  
>When her world finally gained focus and her eyes fluttered open, a pain so sharp in her skull that the word migraine was a laughable term, it was the afternoon. She was sticky with blood from her head and her vision was slightly askew for a few moments before she was able to blink it away. What happened? She was lost for a moment until she saw the mess all around, and the bloody hammer lying where it had been dropped. A scream bubbled up in her as she frantically sprung to her feet screaming through the house "Ari! Ariadne?" she knew she wasn't here, she had been taken by that fucking woman.<p>

"Oh god my vision!" She remembered one of the readings she had, where she, pam, and Eric were crouched down and a beaten person was tied to a post near a fire; it was Ari! She had seen ari, and there was the witch and a vampire. She tried through the blinding pain to connect again to Ari's future, and she would be fine if they found her... but what she saw made her gasp... and she ran off calling a cab since she had no ride and cursing the fact she didn't have a vehicle. The cab company told her it would take them about thirty minutes, and they couldn't find the address she was looking for since it wasn't on a technical residential road.

"Fuck!" she screamed ending the call and throwing on some tennis shoes. As part of ballet training when she had lived back in California she used to run for miles, right now it was her only option, Eric's place wasn't too far and he wouldn't be able to stop her from going after her friend or from borrowing his car for the cause. Getting into his house was a bit of a pain since it was daylight and no one was up enough to answer the door. She had tried calling Alcide but he wasn't picking up, so it was up to her to get to him, to get to Ari. Taking a rock she began hammering at a wooden slat on one of the windows, able to pry it away after a moment before breaking the window in, just a few cuts later she had the window open and climbed through.

She found Erics keys, with no time to leave a note, just leaving behind the broken glass, missing keys, and the few drops of her blood on the floor trailing from the window then back out the front door. She thankfully knew how to drive stick and threw it into high gear and booked it to Alcides.

* * *

><p>Alcide had been asleep when his phone was going off. He was awoken at the sound of a car speeding up the drive and then the banging to his front door paired with the frantic screams of Adda; "ALCIDE? Please! They took her!"<p>

His brow was wrinkled and his confusion evident as he got up and opened the door, "What the hell is going on... Adda what is it?" the concern upon seeing her clear in his tone.

"Some blonde woman, dirty blonde, skinny, trashy southern accent chloroformed Ariadne, she took her! And Alcide she's pregnant, she doesn't know yet but I saw it, she's pregnant with your child."

So many emotions hit him, first it was anger at knowing it was Debbie Pelt who was behind this, but that was beyond trumped when Adda told him Ari was pregnant. He was going to be a father... Ari was pregnant with his child, his Ari, his wonderful  
>Ariadne was going to carry his pups.<p>

Adda's small hands were on his arms shaking him "Focus! We have to go now, you can be in shock later!"

"Your right, get in the car, I'll drive. Do you know where she is keeping her."

"Um yes I think so, its a clearing but um there was this empty church near by, an abandoned church I think small faded white." She tried to work through as they got into the car.

"That's the old Riggins Church, it closed down before I even got here. I know where it's at." His heart was pounding and if the psychic was worried he was worried as well.

"Are you sure you saw her being okay. So she will be okay right?"

"I can't see peoples deaths Alcide only their life as their character and decisions dictate, death is something that isn't tied into paths. Knowing death is a whole other talent or curse entirely." She said her eyes were swimming with tears. "We have to find her Alcide, she's my family."

"Mine too Addaleigh, mine too. We will find her."

* * *

><p>They pulled as far into the dense forest as they could before they had to abandon Eric's car and went out into the woods. "When we get close I'm going to shift and try and circle around, you stay put. I can't have you in too much danger or both Ari and Eric will kill me once this is over."<p>

"You're going to need me to let you know what's happening, keep your blue tooth on as best you can, attach it to the chain you wear around your neck, and I'll keep you updated then."

"And?" He asked wanting to make sure she was safe and wouldn't have to worry about her safety as well.

"I'll stay down as best I can." she agreed as they got close to the fires side. Adda felt a wave of nausea from her concussion hit her and she doubled over against a tree tossing up the food from last night. "Sorry," she muttered righting herself, "that bitch hit me in the head with a hammer."

"Yeah I was going to ask about that but time constraint and what not."

Adda waved it off as the began to move again, "I'm fine just a little dizzy is all." When they got close enough she hunkered down eyes on the fire. She could make out the witch, "Hazemeth is her name."

There was a dark haired vampire, and also that blonde bitch that had taken Ari. Then there was Ari still passed out but strung up like an offering between two wooden posts. Alcide could tell she was still alive and his eyes couldn't help by eye her stomach as if there was an indication of her current pregnant state. He strapped on the blue tooth and then took off with a final look to Adda before leaving for a better position to attack from


	36. 36 This means war

_Chapter 36 - This means war_

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne's world was nothing but hazy colors and sounds. She had never felt so nauseous in her life, and the distinct taste of some kind of metal lingered on her tongue. Chloroform? It would explain the pounding headache she had. She blinked hazily, worried that her vision was going, only to realize that it was just after twilight. There were figures in front of her, but they were just as hazy as the rest of her world. She was tied to something, her arms stinging from how tight the ropes were.

After blinking a few times the figures came into focus. There was Debbie (not surprisingly), a woman, and a vampire. Could this be the witch that Adda and Alcide had told her about? "This is just great." She sighed as she let her head fall back forward. "Figures your crazy ass would have something to do with this." She directed the comment towards Debbie. If she was going to go down, she was going to go down with a fight. She just hoped they didn't hurt Adda. She shut her eyes against the mental image of Alcide's smiling face. No, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Something was horribly wrong. Eric knew it the moment he felt Adda's panic and fear. The sun was still out, but she needed him, he could feel it. His body was heavy as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He could feel her pain now, crippling and then... nothing. That was worse. He could feel blood drip down his neck from his ears, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Adda, he couldn't feel her, and he feared the worst.

When he opened the door, he was confronted by Godric and Pam. "You can't leave." Godric said calmly, his power over Eric lacing his words.

"She needs me."

"Yes, you, not a pile of your remains." Godric said as he placed a hand on Eric's shoulder. He might not have been able to feel Adda, but he could feel Eric's panic. "Rest up and go after her at sunset."

For hours Eric sat perfectly still, blood dripping from his ears. His nails dug into the carved wood of the armchair, and even when Adda came and went, he was forced by Godric to remain still. The moment the sun was down, Eric was gone, running through the streets, not bothering with a car. He could feel Adda the moment she awoke earlier, and he could still feel her pain. When he traced her, he was surprised that it lead him to the old church. Instead of finding Adda, he noticed Ariadne tied up next to the witch. He knew it was her the moment he saw her, there was no question. He could sense Adda, but couldn't see her. He did however smell Alcide who must have been closer. Carefully and quietly making his way towards the wolf, keeping his eyes on the girl in the middle of the clearing. "Where is Addaleigh? Do you have a plan?" He would help rescue the she-wolf, knowing Adda wouldn't leave until her friend was safe. He just hoped Adda was okay.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide and Addaleigh<span>

Alcide was tense when Eric approached at lighting speed, not sure of friend or foe, for a moment until he recognized the scent, turning to confirm it was the sheriff. He was as on edge as Alcide felt. He shifted back into his human form so he could better communicate. "Addaleigh is on the other side in the brush, ducked down. She has her cell phone on her and we're in communication by blue tooth if she see's anything that can help. Right now I don't have much of a plan since I don't know what we are dealing with, with this witch. Debbie I can take out and the vamp I don't know but I'm sure I can use a branch to make him into a pile of goop. I just don't want to risk Ari being hurt."

His hands clenched then unclenched with tension and worry. "She's pregnant with my child. I can't risk her being hurt."

* * *

><p>"Oh Shut up you little man stealing whore. I plan on using my bit of magic to make Alcide mine again." Debbie said crossing her arms.<p>

The witch, a red headed woman with fierce green eyes circled around the tied up were eyeing her as she felt out her energies, speaking in a low but clear Latin incantation. She stopped when she reached the front of Ari her hand hovering above her stomach, "This one is not only Alpha, but will be the perfect sacrifice. She is with a pure child."

"She's with a what?" Screeched Debbie as she glared at Ari, her eyes traveling from her face to her stomach and back again.

"Bitch I am gonna enjoy gutting you! He said he didn't want kids! Now you both go and do this shit!" she was beside herself with anger, hyped up on v.

The dark hair vampire was quite through the exchange, but spoke up with a hand raised to silence the irate wolf. "Shut up, once the spell is done you can have and kill her any way you like, we just need the words cast first and to drink a small amount of her blood, after that she is all yours."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Hearing the exchange from the witch and her minions, Eric tensed. He grabbed one of Alcide's arms to keep him from attacking. "Godric and Pam were right behind me, they should be here soon. I suggest you summon your pack. She can out power us, but we can stop her if we outnumber her." With that he was gone from Alcide's side, searching the other side for Adda. He could smell her now, more importantly, smell her blood. He felt rage bubble under his skin. He would make sure he killed one of them himself. Preferably the witch who dared harm his human.

After a few minutes of searching, Eric found her crouched behind a tree. With a small sigh of relief, he lifted her into his arms without warning. "You always seem to be in harms way." He mumbled into her blood soaked hair. He pulled away to examine her face and make sure she was okay. She seemed alright enough, but her head was pretty banged up. He kissed her lightly before biting into his wrist and holding it to her lips. "Drink up, you'll need some extra strength since I'm positive you'll refuse to sit this out." His free hand cupped her neck, his thumb running up and down the length. He hadn't realized how worried he was until he had her again. He would do more than kill that witch, he was going to make her suffer. "And I thought Bill Compton was annoying."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"I'm sorry, but did that crazy bitch just say what I think she just said?" Ari asked half in shock. Debbie's little rant just confirmed it. Ariadne was pregnant with Alcide's baby. That only gave her more incentive to fight. She wished her and Alcide had marked each other already, then she would be able to sense him, to make sure that he was okay. "Don't you think you're taking your obsession with my mate a little far?" Ariadne asked with a raised eyebrow. She turned to the witch with the same expression. "And as for you... Are you completely insane? Who the hell does sacrifices anymore? You should really consider and alternate hobby.. knitting maybe?" She gave the witch a smirk. It probably wasn't the best idea to provoke them, but she just knew Adda and Alcide would get to her. Until then, she had to keep the witch distracted.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide and Addaleigh<span>

Alcide hadn't even thought to summon the pack, thinking this was purely a personal matter. The pack would want revenge for the harm of their pup, and to help their alpha. It was a solid idea and he was glad to have the clear headed advice when his own mind was focused purely on his mate and his unborn child. Alcide watched as the vampire left to find the brunette, his attention going back to the fireside.  
>He couldn't howl to alert his pack, so instead he dialed one of the more trusted and loyal pack members, Remmy waking him up; "Rem, we need the pack's muscle. The witch that hurt the boy is here, we've got her in our sights, and she has Ari. She has one of ours."<br>"I'll assemble them Boss, we've got your back." Remmy advised before hanging up.  
>Now for the hardest part, to wait. If they didn't get here in time he would die fighting to get Ariadne to safety. She was the good thing in his life and he couldn't loose her.<p>

* * *

><p>Adda was startled when her feet left the ground as she was pulled up by Eric, her mind dizzy with the altitude change. She was glad for his arms, glad he was here and safe. She made a small sound of contentment as he held her, his words cool against her fevered skin. Her fear started to subside some, no longer in hyper drive, she hadn't realized she wasn't just feeding off her worry but also his. Now that he had her in his arms relatively safe she was a mix of her own emotions and his peace.<p>

She drank his blood, coppery and odd at first drinking blood again, but as it had before the more she drank the better it tasted. Her wounds began to heal and her mind went from a roaring pain to a dull ache.

Pulling away she licked her lips and smiled a small smile, "Thank you for coming Eric." she said squeezing his hand before releasing it and looking back to the field.

"So we still haven't made a move yet, what are we waiting for?" Asked the new arrival to their side, Pam.

"Ari's pregnant so any wrong move and she and the baby could be in danger."

"I smell more dogs coming this way, I guess the cavalry has arrived." Pam said crossing her arms as she assessed the situation. "Eric do we have a plan?"

* * *

><p>Debbie was about to take the knife she had and stab it straight through Ari's stomach when the ginger witch held up her hand with a murmured words which halted the woman in her tracks; "Enough you little loud mouth bitch, I have work to do. You've done well in getting me this sacrifice and that's the only reason I'm not using your unpure self. Don't make me regret my decision. You may have her after the ceremony. Now... you vampire, we have company in the woods, take care of it with the wolf, I can't have anyone disturbing my work."<p>

The vampire smirked dark and dangerous as his eyes flitted to the two places in the woods where the groups were. "With pleasure."

There was no time, the fight had begun, debbie was heading after Alcide, and the Vampire was running towards Adda, Eric, and Pam. The witch was circling Ari chanting a spell to purify and transfer her energies.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

The second the witch said something, Ari's sense of smell kicked into overdrive. She could smell wolves, her pack-mates to be more specific, and she could smell Adda's blood as well as vampires. Just how many there were, she wasn't sure of. Her focus was switched however, when the witch began chanting. She started to feel odd, like a stone was in her stomach, and was steadily getting heavier. Ari gritted her teeth against the unpleasant feeling as she glared up at the witch. "You can mess with me all you want, but if you hurt the pup, I'll fucking kill you." She hissed, eyes livid.

Ariadne had known a few witches in her day, even befriended a couple. Luckily, she had always been observant. "Alcide, if you can hear me you need to break her circle!" Ari screamed out over the sound of fighting in the woods. She knew without it, the witch would be powerless, which is why she probably needed vamps and wolves in the first place. Only, Ari had no idea what her circle was made out of. "Look for out of place stones, or hidden pouches of herbs!" She added, although her last words were chocked thanks to the pressure in her stomach growing.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

It happened too quick for Eric to notice. The enemy vampire was lunging towards Adda, and Eric wouldn't get to her in time. He felt a swell of panic before Adda was swept off in a blur just before the strange vampire would have gotten her. Eric's eyes turned towards the trees. On one of the higher branches, Godric stood, Adda in his arms. "I've been opposed to violence for quite some time, but I'll keep her safe." He said calm as always. Eric nodded thankfully towards his maker before turning towards the new vampire. With fangs bared, Eric charged him.

Over the sound of fighting, Eric heard Ariadne's words. "Pam, help him destroy the circle, then bring that bitch to me." Eric hissed as he narrowly avoided being hit by the unknown vamp. Turning on his heel, he managed to sink his fangs into the man's arms. He was going to enjoy ripping his head off.

Meanwhile up in the tree, Godric held Adda tightly so that she wouldn't try to do anything stupid. "I'm sorry that you can't help, but if you were in harms way it would only distract Eric." He said, voice serene.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide and Addaleigh<span>

Immediately Alcide set off to break the witch's circle, but it wasn't easy when he was attacked by the familiar sandy brown wolf that was Debbie. She bit into his neck and he reared tossing her from him.

"I didn't want it to come to this Debbie" He growled, body tense as they circled.

"You should have stayed with me! You left me for her!"

"I didn't leave you for her!" He snapped, "I left because your a v junkie, your weak, and at first I felt bad for you, but you've gone too far. You are trying to kill an innocent woman, and whats more an innocent baby Debbie. You leave me no choice!"

"Fine then!" She raged before lunging at him going for the jugular. He dodged left from her dive knocking her with his paw to the ground, she striking back quick on the offense as he stayed on the defense. Her claws found purchase across his muzzle and he growled deep striking back and pinning her. Despite his rage, he couldn't kill a woman, no matter who or how fucked up they were. He was lucky when two of his pack arrived to take over, lowering their head in respect to him before they pounced to hold down the wriggling Debbie.

"Go on and help her." Cathy Larrity, Kent's mother, signaled. "We've got her."

He gave a nod of thanks before heading off. He could smell the fish and herb pouches that were around, small mesh bags creating the circle. He stamped the first out throwing it away into the woods after having ripped the mesh, and set to finding more.

* * *

><p>Adda squirmed at first not sure who had gotten pulled her from the ground into the trees. When she realized it was Godric who held her away from the fray she relaxed some. He was right to hold her tight because she wanted to jump down and help Eric as the vampire attacked. However he had a point, she didn't want him being distracted.<p>

"Fine." she conceded, holding to him for support and balance up on the tree branch, as she watched the fray bellow.  
>The other vampire was in Eric's grasp, Eric having taken a sizable chunk from his arm. It didn't seem to phase the guy as he rounded away, with a gloved hand pulling out a silver knife from his hip.<p>

"Eric! Knife on the right!" she screamed down, scared for the worst. If he was stabbed too deep he could get silver poisoning.

* * *

><p>The witch halted in her ministrations as part of her circle was messed up form both sides. The wolf and female vampire seemed to be making head way. She tried to throw up a defensive spell but with so much chaos it was next to impossible. She stood in front of Ariadne glaring up at her.<p>

"Do you know what you are doing? You are ruining your moment to become part of progress and history. We are ascending to a higher form of being, we are becoming more evolved and your needed, you life is worth this moment. Your death means so many brand new and wonderful lives in a world were sups are the leaders with shared powers. Do not stand in the way of this!"


	37. 37 Rescue Me

_Chapter 37 - Rescue Me_

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"You are such a crazy bitch." Ari barked out as her stomach twisted. They might have broken her circle, but until the witch was dead, Ari's baby was still at risk. One of the wolves - a younger pack member - bit the witch's ankle, only to be kicked in the face. Ari closed her eyes against the sickening crack. Her fists clenched and opened again as she looked up at the witch, tears running down her face. "Please... don't hurt my baby." She would gladly die if she knew there was a way her baby would get out alive. "Hurry Alcide." She mumbled as she looked down, fighting back the tears. Her stomach was still tight and in pain, and she only hoped the baby was okay.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

At Adda's words, Eric turned, still getting grazed by the silver knife. He hissed at the burning sensation in his arm, blood dripping from the wound. "Before I kill you, I'll make sure you know the meaning of pain." Eric threatened, his face neutral and his voice deep and dangerous. Then, they were back to fighting. They had drifted away from where Adda and Godric stood, and he was glad that Godric didn't follow. Eric had several deep cuts and burns from he silver, and the other man was missing half an arm.

They were closer to the clearing now, and Eric glanced towards the witch when he heard a yelp followed by a crack. His minor distraction was enough to give the unknown vampire an opening. Eric screamed out as the silver knife imbedded itself in his shoulder. The other vampire jumped back as Eric swung, leaving the knife there. Picking up a large branch, Eric cornered then impaled his opponent. He took a moment to watch the vampire practically explode before pulling the knife out, wincing as it burned his hand. He felt weak, but accomplished. With a hand over his shoulder, he made his way back to where Adda and Godric stood.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide had finished breaking the circle and headed into the fray, one of his pack mates had tried to attack the witch but had been repelled. He ran towards Ari and the witch, feeling the pressure of a spell trying to repel him back but with the witch lacking her circle of magic she was at a disadvantage. He howled into the night his voice echoing through the woods.

He leapt at the woman knocking her to the ground, his heavy form pinning her to the ground, his teeth inches from her throat. He growled down at her his eyes searching hers for any sanity, she was not even afraid of him as she stared up.

"You don't know what you're standing in the way of." She said up at him.

And she had tried to kill his soon to be wife and child, he thought before biting with no remorse into her soft throat, ripping it out in a spurt of crimson blood. She bled out until her eyes went dull and once he was sure to see the light go out of her eyes he shifted back into his human form whipping his mouth free of the blood. He jumped up to release Ari from her bindings pulling her down gently into his arms and crushing him to her body. "You're safe now, you're safe now Ari," he assured again and again as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Godric had finally gotten them out of the tree once the area was safe. Having Eric's blood newly in her she could feel the distress of pain and then the pride of victory as he staggered back. She was elated the other vampire had been taken care of but that was replaced with worry at how cut up and bloody he was.

"Oh God, Eric," she breathed out running to his side, the cuts weren't healing like normal since it had been dealt with a silver blade. "Here you need to drink something," she said pulling her hair from her neck and stepping up on tip toe so he could reach his neck, "Drink and heal up before any poison sets in."

Pam had circled back by this point and was by Godric, "They fighting is over and it looks like we won from what I can tell...Is Eric going to be alright?" she asked eyeing his wounds.

"He'll be fine, he's going to be fine." Adda confirmed, her hand on his cheek as she looked up at him.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"Alcide." She breathed his name as she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers digging into the soft skin of his back. She rested her cheek against his chest, finally feeling safe. "I thought she was going to hurt the baby." She sniffled, assuming Alcide had heard what the witch had said. She was happy to see that Alcide was okay, and only hoped the others were as well. She lifted her head to place her lips against his, just holding them there for a moment, reassuring herself that he was okay. "We need to find Adda, she'll be able to tell us if the pup is okay." She said wiping her eyes and pulling away. She wasn't worried about herself, just her unborn baby. Her minor wounds would heal, but she didn't know how she would deal with it if something happened to her unborn child.

Grabbing Alcide's hand she lead him into the surrounding woods, following the sound of Adda's voice. They passed a few pack members who took their turn hugging her and scenting her. Apparently pregnancy had changed her scent. Alcide must have been around her too much to notice the gradual change. When they reached the others Ari wrapped an arm around Adda, one of her hands still holding on to Alcide's. "Adda, are you okay?... Is - am I okay?" she asked with a frown as she placed a hand over her stomach.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric examined Adda's face before lowering his to her neck, placing a soft kiss on the delicate skin there. With careful ease, he sunk her fangs into Adda's neck, nearly groaning as the sweet liquid hit the back of his throat. He could feel it working its way through his body, rushing towards the damage the silver did. After a few gulps, Eric pulled away and licked his lips. He stepped back just in time to avoid getting run over by Ari, who enveloped his mate in a hug.

When Ariadne asked about the baby, Eric's eyes met Alcide's. He gave him a small, quick nod - the best sign of support and comfort anyone besides Adda had ever gotten from him. Godric excused himself to feed, claiming that all the spilled blood was agitating him. Pam quickly followed suit, leaving the two couples alone as the rest of the pack filed out. "We should probably get to a safe location. There's no telling how many followers the witch had."

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda was overwhelmed with relief to see her friend and Alcide safe, embracing her with all the force of her love. She could tell despite their victory she could tell the couple was still worried. When she heard the request she concentrated taking her friends hand for a brief moment; she saw Ari round and glowing, then she saw the nursery of her child... make that children, and releasing her hand smiled. "Your alright, safe." She noted, not wanting to ruin the surprise for the two.

Eric made a good point about getting to safety and she agreed, "Lets meet at Alcides?" she offered, not wanting to have Eric's home given up since he was a private person and she was sure she'd have to hear Pam complain for weeks about the smell of low tide and wet dog in the carpets if they visited.  
>Alcide held Ari close to him, his hand protectively on her stomach. "That's fine by me. It's not too far so me and Ari can run."<p>

"And we... should get your car from the side of the road. I'm sorry I stole it." Adda said to Eric as the other two shifted to run on ahead to the cabin.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Running alongside Alcide was a welcome feeling, especially after everything that had happened. The two made it to Alcide's place in record time, practically shifting on the threshold. Only after Ari threw on one of Alcide's over-sized plaid shirts did it hit her... She was pregnant. She had been so worried about the baby that she never stopped to actually acknowledge the fact that she was having one. With a shaky breath, she looked to Alcide, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"I'm pregnant Alcide." She said a bit dazed. "Are you-... Are you okay with this?" She asked almost holding her breath. She loved Alcide, but she knew he didn't want children. She already loved their unborn baby, and it would kill her if he didn't want him or her. She wrapped an arm around herself, fingers digging into the thin fabric. Surly if he didn't want the baby he would have said something... right? "I want the baby." She said firmly. "I know we're not mated, or even married, but I already love this child."

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"It's just a car." He said as he cupped the back of her head and placed his lips against her forehead. "I'll get you your own tomorrow." He would get her a car to match her personality, perhaps a Jaguar. He smirked at the thought of her reaction, if she didn't see it beforehand. He realized that it would be hard to ever surprise Adda with anything. He didn't like being a step behind, but he would deal with it for her.

"I want you to move in with me." For once it sounded like a question. Ariadne would be moving in with Alcide, seeing as he was going to propose. He didn't like the idea of Adda alone in that house, especially after seeing how easy it was for someone to break in. "I-" He winced against his own emotional wall. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but he wasn't ready for that - not yet. "I don't want to see you hurt." He said instead, hoping his gaze said what he couldn't.

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide almost wanted to laugh at how ludicrous the question was. He had never wanted kids, especially unplanned, but the moment he heard he would be a fathers it all changed. All he could think about was being the best father for his kid he could be, and the best man for Ari. He went to her taking her hands and leading her to sit down on the couch.

He cupped her cheek his dark eyes staring into hers for a moment before he began, "Ariadne Moore, from the moment you came into my life I have felt some sort of connection with you that I haven't felt with any other woman in my life. You are easily and hands down my best friend. I didn't plan on you coming into my life, and at the time I would have said no I wasn't ready for any of this, for being Alpha, for being a mate, and for being a father. Now with you here I'm all those things and more, but its something I want, you Ari make me want to be a better man. You make me want to step up and stop running, to take advantage of what's been givin' to us which is a second chance. Ari, I love you and I not only want you to be the mother of my children, but also my mate, and my wife. I mean it, I have a ring and everything in the bedroom."

He concluded not really having planned to propose like this, but this moment felt right.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda was glad he wasn't upset about the car, not that he could be since it was an emergency. She hadn't meant for him to offer her a car but she rolled her eyes rather than complaining, a man like Eric liked to provide and feel like the rescuer, she needed a car so he'd get one for her regardless if she fought him on it or not. "Just don't go overboard, and I'll promise not to peek."

The first thing was an easy enough to swallow pill, a car, but his next request was something that left her composure ruffled. Eric wanted her to move in with him, as in live together. She was confused about the so soon offer, not that she hadn't and didn't spend now a good deal of time at his home already, it was just very official. Luckily for her own sanity Eric logistically added that it was more for safety than anything. "It's true... Ari will be moving in with Alcide, which I had already planned on having seen her moving out already. I figured a small apartment, but your place.. makes sense. Easy access for work and.. such. I'll want a separate bedroom of course, for my things, and so I have room of my own. But, yes, I'd love to, I mean like to move in, it just makes a great deal of sense."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

After the word 'ring' Ari's body seemed to go into autopilot. Without even meaning for it to happen, she practically launched herself at Alcide, landing in his lap with her lips against his. The kiss was intense, but not with lust or want. The kiss conveyed just how much she loved him; just how much she wanted to become all of those things. She had to fight the urge to take him into her right there and mark him. Wolves could only mark during mating, and seeing as a vampire and human were on their way over, it wouldn't be the most romantic time.

"Just to be clear-" Ari mumbled between kisses. "You did just ask me to marry you right?" She gave him a smile and held his face between her hands.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

Eric chuckled and shook his head. That was his Addaleigh, always practical. "We should get going before it gets too late. We still need to get back to m- our place before sunrise." For a moment Eric frowned. Would being with him - living with him - condemn Adda to the night as well? Just because he couldn't go out during the day light hours didn't mean that she would be so willing to give them up. It would be hard for her to go out during the day if they lived together. Perhaps he was over thinking it. Adda had served on a king's court for quite some time, and her own brother was a vampire, surly she had switched to nights on her own.

"You know you'll be allowed to come and go as you wish during the day. There is no windows on the second floor, and the doors are lightproof. If you wanted to leave during the day it wouldn't be a problem." He said in a bored tone as they began walking. "I can't promise you your own bed, as I've become accustom to you in mine."


	38. 38 Season 1 End

_Chapter 38 - Season 1 End_

* * *

><p><span>Alcide<span>

Alcide was sure that her answer was from the fact that her lips kept meeting his, and her voice was that oh so perfectly feminine squeal of delight. She was in his arms, her lips on his, tasting and smelling of a mix of her own scent and his, not to mention that other hormone which was hard to detect but was present from being pregnant.

Scooping her up and standing with her in his arms he kissed her soundly as he carried her into the bed room, "Yes that means I am asking you to marry me. And just to be clear-" he said setting her down and grabbing the small black box off his dresser opening to reveal the ring he had picked out the day before, "you are saying yes right?"

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Our place, she rather liked the sound of that. They made their way back to his car and she got into the passenger side, knowing that despite how much she liked driving, Eric would want to be the one to drive his baby. She buckled in, and smiled at him as he started the car. He was trying to make her feel welcomed and at home in her new home with him.

"Firstly I know very well that I can come and go as I please, both in the daytime and at night. I am after all a grown woman Eric, even if we are together and seeing one another. Secondly, I didn't say I'd be spending time sleeping in my bedroom, I still fully plan to do that in your bed. I do need a place to go to that's my own, a place for my style and things where I don't feel like a visitor. Please," she added looking at him as they reached their destination.

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

Ariadne froze the moment he opened the box. The ring was like nothing she had seen before. It somehow manages to be extravagant and simple at the same time. "Alcide... It's - it's beautiful." She breathed as she watched the dim light bounce off of the diamonds. She was almost too afraid to touch it. Standing she cupped his face, bringing him down to meet her lips in a sweet kiss. "And of course that's a yes. I love you Alcide. I never want to be with anyone else, I want you. All of you." She said kissing him again, ring momentarily forgotten. At that moment, Ariadne's life was perfect.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"You can have as many rooms as you want. There are five extra on the first floor, not including the library and three on the second, although Godric has claimed one of them it seems." He didn't care if she wanted to redecorate, he trusted her taste enough. He feared for his closets though, between her and Pam, he might have to expand. "I wont be around much the next few nights, I have to visit the queen and inform her of the witch problem." Eric's mouth tilted down in a frown. "I rather her not know of you just yet, so I'm leaving you in charge of Fangtasia while I'm gone." It was a giant leap of faith for him to do so, but again, he trusted her.

Pulling into Alcide's driveway, He turned to look at Adda, almost anticipating the protest.

* * *

><p><span>Addaleigh<span>

Adda was sure that he was taking a huge leap of faith to let her run his establishment for the time he was gone. She was sure it wouldn't be a huge task to do since it was pretty self sufficient, however the fact he allowed her in title to be in charge was a large deal for him. She didn't like the idea of him being gone so long to see the Queen and disagreed on keeping her a secret too long from the Queen since she didn't want to alarm her to anything being amiss.

"Deal, under one condition. Remember when I said you will be hosting a ball, the Queen is going to request this of you when you visit. Let her know about me as a visitor and as your... human. That way I can gain further ground with her without suspicion, getting close to the throne. Speaking of, I gave you your answer to your question of if I'd be yours. Now it's your turn, are you going to take the throne? Before you answer know that I'm not asking on behalf of California, but on my own behalf. I need you against the Authority. This of course completely removed and unaffected by my feelings for you. "

* * *

><p><span>Alcide <span>

She loved the ring, and that meant the world to him. Alcide had been worried that she wouldn't like what he picked out but the way her face lit up was akin to a child on Christmas, he wanted to spend every day making her smile and look like she did at this exact moment. Pushing a strand of hair from her face, he tucked it behind her ear. "I don't want you thinking I married you because I knocked you up, I got the ring before I found out."

* * *

><p><span>Ariadne<span>

"I know Alcide." Ari said with a slight laugh at his terminology. She would leave the 'knocked up' part out of the story when she later told it. "You're the most genuine person I've ever known." She smiled and kissed him again, allowing him to slip the ring on her finger. The weight was wonderful, and she found herself staring at it. Soon, she would feel his mark too, and him hers. The thought made her smile widen.

"We should have a party! A barbeque maybe. We could do it as a thank you to the pack and to announce our engagement." They wouldn't have to tell the pack about mating or marking, they would feel the power shift, or balance rather, when the time came. Ariadne wanted to get closer to the pack, to really bond with them the way an alpha bitch should. They were going to be her family, each like a brother and sister, some of the younger ones would be like her own children. She missed being a part of a pack, and she was excited to make up for lost time.

When Ari heard the door, she ran with a squeal to show her friend her ring. Should couldn't help but give Eric a little smirk as he stood in the doorway of Alcide's house, unable to enter.

* * *

><p><span>Eric<span>

"Very well." Eric agreed knowing there was no way around it. He knew the fact that she was his human would be enough to raise suspicion, but it seemed as if it was unavoidable. "Pam has all the books ready for you at home, you can use my office until we make you one of your own. You'll find everything you need there, I just suggest you keep your little talent to yourself." He said as he opened her car door for her. "And be wary of Bill Compton. I feel as if he'll use my absence to his advantage and try to question you. He might even send Sookie."

"In fact, it's better if you just avoid everyone." He paused at the front door as Adda opened it. "As for your question regarding the throne.. I'm still undecided."

* * *

><p>Adda waived off his concern, "Yes, yes I'll keep out of trouble Eric, I promise." she replied as the door opened. Seeing the ring she smiled in self satisfaction and happiness for her friend, "It's lovely Ari, I'm so glad you like it. Congratulations." She said hugging her dearest friend, brimming with happiness at how happy they were.<p>

Alcide watched the girls in their gayety and celebration. Looking at Eric who still stood outside he nodded to him, "Eric you can come in," giving him the permission needed to enter his home. The men watched with silent affection for their females as the two chatted about the nuptials and wedding ideas.

It had been a few months since the two girls had arrived in Shreeveport and already so much had happened; Ariadne found her mate, became engaged to an alpha leader of the pack, and was expecting. Addaleigh had made head way with her original mission of seeing Eric to the throne, but in the process found herself tangled up in his life and in his sheets, slowly finding herself along the way.

Just before Eric and Adda left for their home together there came a knocking at the door, persistent and with a purpose. As Alcide crossed to open the door, Adda's mouth dropped open and her gaze moved from the door to Ari.  
>When the door swung open there stood a man that looked a great deal like Ari, honey eyes and earthy brown hair, it was Darren Moore.<p>

"I've finally found you Sis." Came the man in the doorway, voice filled with derision, a mix of anger and hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't see this coming." Adda said quietly as they all stared in shock at the other living member of the once lost White Back pack.

* * *

><p><strong>End...<strong>


	39. AN  Sequel

_****_**Well, Fate is over! But don't worry! There will be another 'season'. So keep an eye out for the sequel: Time.**

**~ XO**

**R&D**


End file.
